Discoveries
by Redhead2
Summary: Follows Love, Hope & A New Life. Everyone makes discoveries in life. Some are pleasant and some are not. Some people are aware of what's happening and some just don't have a clue. AEvie,BS,JK,TNoooo, Who are they?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not lay any claim to Mutant X or the X Men or any of their characters.  
  
Well, it took a while but our move is over. I thank everyone who stuck with me through the last story and are back for more of my Mutant X world. I may try to write for the world the show exists in but for now I like mine. I hope you do, too.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eight months after the explosion at NAXCON and the mission with the X Men to recover Adam, life had certainly changed around Sanctuary. Emma's presence was missed greatly but everyone found a way to deal and move on.  
  
Jesse discovered he was being given an incredible second chance at love and that with the right person, life indeed could go on. He had spent the last eight months getting to know everything there is to know about one Miss Kitty Pryde. They would spend hours talking and laughing. He put many miles on the Helix with his biweekly trips to the mansion. Either he would stay there in the room across from hers or he would fly her back to Sanctuary where she stayed in the guestroom now known as Kitty's room. During the weekdays and their off weekend, they spent much time on a private video link that Jesse set up between their computers. They even had gotten the chance to go on a few minor missions together. Secretly, Adam wanted to get a feel for how their relationship would intermingle with their work. Charles agreed and when the opportunities arose, they were sent, with others from both teams, on missions that weren't too dangerous yet demanding. To the couple's credit, they surpassed expectation and found they made a viable working team. Jesse never forgot the cruel lesson learned when Emma died. He had determined not to take for granted a moment of the precious time he had on this Earth with the people he cared most about.  
  
Adam and Evie were discovering new depths to their love with the expected arrival of their first child. A room next to theirs was transformed into the most adorable nursery. Between this baby's loving parents and the excited aunts and uncles he or she would be living with, the nursery was designed state of the art and stocked with everything a baby could possibly need. Adam was the epitome of the doting expectant father. He cared for Evie to the extreme, making sure she was safe, comfortable and satisfied at every turn. Her health was never really an issue. Her healing abilities kept her from feeling most of the ill affects most mothers-to-be experience. The only things they could not compete with were the insane cravings that would occasionally strike. But then, that's what expectant fathers are for. Adam eagerly strove to satisfy each one, even if it meant going out to find a particular flavor of ice cream in the middle of a cold stormy night.  
  
Working with Charles to train her newly discovered telepathic abilities proved very interesting. While they seemed to develop rapidly, she wasn't without the occasional accidental projection. There was a time, for example, when she felt her nesting instincts very strongly and had the desire to clean and prepare her home for the baby. She awoke in the middle of one night to strange noises and found that Brennan was up to his elbows in soap suds as he tried to explain his sudden need to clean the kitchen. The worst was the morning everyone woke to Jesse's whimpers of pain. He had gotten up in the middle of the night looking for a snack. He ended up making a very large lunchmeat sandwich on which he, out of the blue, decided to dress with horseradish. Never having tasted it before and being very hungry he decided it couldn't hurt. The next morning his face and mouth were red and swollen from an allergic reaction. Evie felt terrible as she confessed that she had gone out specifically the day before to get the horseradish out of a craving and made for herself the same sandwich at lunchtime. Had Evie not been able to heal the reaction to the allergen, Brennan wouldn't have laughed but knowing Jesse would be fine in a matter of minutes, he proceeded to laugh hysterically.  
  
As the end of her term settled upon her, Evie was feeling less happy about being pregnant. Everything was ready for the baby it seemed, except the baby. She was quickly becoming irritable and had to carefully control her projections. On a few occasions, she walked into conversations which seemed to quickly turn into arguments. Realizing she was the culprit, she would try to cool the situations by gently reminding everyone, "Baby's trying to say Hello." On every occasion that did the trick and everyone smiled as they rubbed her protruding belly and returned the greeting.  
  
Shalimar was making discoveries in her own life that roused feelings deeply rooted in her soul. This Friday afternoon, she was feeling particularly aloof. She walked around Sanctuary, not really noticing anything or anyone around her.  
  
Brennan had yet to make any discoveries. Life for him was good and he would not change a thing. Little did he know that his time was quickly approaching. He watched as Shalimar, unnoticing, passed as he opened his arms to her. "Hey, Shal?" he called to her feeling slightly hurt.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi." Shalimar turned to respond but kept walking.  
  
"Oh, hi?" Brennan was shocked. "Is that all I get?" He walked up to her as she turned back to him. "I've been gone all day. Don't I even get a kiss?"  
  
Shalimar tried to smile and moved into his arms as he hugged her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? It's like you're not even here." Brennan held her close.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little out of sorts I guess. Maybe Evie isn't feeling well. I should check on her." She began to move away from him.  
  
"Hold on. I just saw Evie. She's fine." He moved closer to hold her again. "Maybe you need a break. I know that I do. How about if we take the weekend and go away? We could go out to the beach and lay in the sun for awhile. Then I'll take you to a club. We haven't gone clubbing in months." Brennan was pleased that he came up with the perfect getaway for them on the spur of the moment.  
  
Shalimar pushed him away gently. "What are you talking about? We can't leave now. This baby is due anytime."  
  
"I know but Adam will call us to let us know if anything happens." He began rubbing her upper arms softly. "We haven't been alone in a long time." His eyes widened when she pulled away from his touch.  
  
"Now's not the time for this. We have to stay here." Her voice conveyed annoyance at his persistence.  
  
"Evie doesn't need us. She only needs Adam. Don't you think they might like to be alone for a while?" Brennan tried to counter.  
  
"No, I don't. This is a time when she needs her family. I can't believe you want to run out on them." Shalimar folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"Hey, calm down." Brennan had to try a new approach. "I'm not talking desertion, here. I just wanted to take you away for a bit. It would give us some time out and give them some time alone before the baby comes. Wouldn't you want some last minute romantic time before you had to get up every two hours to feed the baby?" Much to his surprise, this tactic backfired.  
  
"You know, that's all you ever think about?" Shalimar turned and threw her hands in the air.  
  
"What?" He was taken completely aback.  
  
"You're only thinking about time alone for sex. You really have no clue what they need right now. They need their family around them. They know that we'll be here to take care of the baby and give them time alone after the baby comes." She was beginning to rant.  
  
"Whoa. Hold on." Brennan put his hands up in surrender. "This isn't about what they need, is it? This is about what you need. I get it. It's a feral thing. That's fine. All you had to do was say so. We'll stay and then when you feel better about it we can go away later." Again he moved to touch her but she pushed his hand away.  
  
All the commotion pulled Adam and Evie from their work in the lab.  
  
"You really don't get it do you." Shalimar yelled as she walked backward away from him. "You think you know me. After all this time you should know me a little better than that. You're right about one thing. I am feral and ferals need their space and they need to hunt. I think a club sounds like a great idea but I'm going alone. Don't wait up for me." She turned and went to her room. The slam of her door echoed through out Sanctuary.  
  
"Fine, I won't," Brennan yelled back as sparks danced around his fists. He turned and repeated her door slamming performance.  
  
"What was that about?" Adam turned to his wife but raised an eyebrow in question as he saw her smile.  
  
"You heard her. She's feral." Evie turned and went back to work leaving Adam in the doorway looking from the now empty hall back to his puzzling wife.  
  
As they resumed their work Jesse came bounding in with a smile that threatened to split his face. "Well, I'm off. Do you need anything before I go? Once I'm there, don't call."  
  
"Oh, that's right," Adam remembered. "You're going to the mansion this weekend."  
  
"And Kitty's coming home," Evie added.  
  
"Yeah, she's supposed to be back in the morning. I want to be there when she gets in." Jesse was brimming with excitement.  
  
"It was only a recon mission, Jess," Adam teased as he winked at his wife, "You'd think she'd been gone for a month." Adam really knew all the details of the mission. He knew that it really had been about a month.  
  
"A month of only being able to get updates from Jean and all she would tell me when I called is that Kitty's ok and she misses me. I can't wait to see her. Please, don't call me unless it's life or death. I have a big weekend planned. Don't expect me back until Monday night."  
  
"Hear that, baby. You can't interrupt Jesse's big weekend." Evie smiled slyly.  
  
"Now, I said LIFE or death." Jesse moved closer and put his hand on Evie's stomach. "You come out whenever you feel like it, baby. Uncle Jesse will be here."  
  
Evie laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. "Make sure one of your kisses for Kitty is from us."  
  
"I will," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Any messages for the professor?" he asked Adam.  
  
"No. Have a nice time."  
  
Friday afternoon at the mansion was always an excited time. Someone always had some plans for the up coming weekend. This weekend however, excitement gave way to apprehension after Charles got a call from the dean at the college where Kitty and Jubilee had spent the last month. The first call, just over a month ago was to ask help of his friend. There was trouble and mutants seemed to be the target. Four girls and one boy had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. All were dean's list students and all were secretly mutants.  
  
David Brown, the Dean of Advanced Studies, isn't mutant himself but a friend of Charles Xavier and a supporter of mutants being able to live happy, productive and safe lives. He knows which of his students have special abilities and encourages them as he does all his students to make careful and meaningful life choices. When rumors of mutant harassment began and then five of his students disappeared over a two week period, he ruled out student drop out and knew he needed help. That's when he called Xavier.  
  
"When was the last time they called in?" Cyclops asked as they all sat in the danger room, wondering what the next move should be.  
  
"Jubilee called in on mah watch. It was about 8 o'clock, last night." Rogue reported. "She seemed fine and told me that she and Kitty were invited to a private party that was supposed to be tonight. They accepted the invitation hoping they might finally find out what's been goin' on."  
  
"Sound's like somebody up' the timetable, no?" Gambit was getting angrier by the minute. They were his kid sisters and now he was a worried big brother.  
  
"I know they were feeling that they weren't getting anywhere," Jean added. "Last week they were going to start discretely using their powers, hoping that if they were being watched something would crack."  
  
"I don't like this, Professor. Can't we just go out there and start looking for them?" Iceman had come a long way learning to be patient and mature in the time since he had come to the institute. He was now a very promising young X Man. This time, however, circumstances were overriding his tactical training. Jubilee meant the world to him. Not only had they been out of contact for a month because of the mission but now she was officially missing.  
  
The computer began signaling the arrival of an incoming aircraft. Wolverine moved to the console behind him. "It's the Helix."  
  
"Oh, my." Storm gasped as she worriedly met Wolverine's eyes. "Jesse planned on being here for Kitty's return."  
  
"I will contact him." The professor closed his eyes and directed Jesse to the danger room.  
  
The door slid open and Jesse was taken aback as he walked in. He could feel the worry and sadness in the air.  
  
"Welcome back, Jesse," the professor offered.  
  
Looking from face to face and meeting Bobby's eyes, he hesitated as his light heart suddenly became heavy. "Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry if I --- uh interrupted something."  
  
"Of course not. Please come in and sit down. Tell us, have you been in contact with Shadowcat at all?" he asked.  
  
"No, Sir, not since before she left on this mission. What's happened? She's alright, isn't she?" Worry became evident in his tone.  
  
"The last contact from the girls was last night." Wolverine informed him. "What did she tell you about the mission?"  
  
"Not much. She only said that she was going to a college to do some snooping around. She said there was some harassment going on and they were going in to verify it. I haven't heard anything since."  
  
"We got a call this afternoon from the dean who requested our help. He told us that they didn't show up for classes this morning and weren't in their dorm when he went looking for them. Shadowcat missed her noon check in." Storm's eyes were sad as they met his.  
  
"Well then, why are we sitting here?" Jesse stood abruptly, "Let's go out there and look for them?"  
  
"Thank you. That's what I said." Bobby joined in, feeling justified.  
  
"Gentlemen, please. We cannot just go blindly searching. It would arouse suspicion that could put the lives of now seven people at risk."  
  
"Seven?" Jesse was confused.  
  
"The dean is a friend of Charles," Jean began. "We were asked to investigate when five mutant students went missing at the college."  
  
Tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Thank you sooo much for the warm reception. Reading the reviews this morning really made me smile. It's great to know I have friends out there. This story was fun to write. As with my other stories, the end of the mission is only the beginning of the real story so please stay with me even if the mission is not as action packed as some of you can write. What can I say? I'm a lover not a fighter. smiles and hugs Redhead2  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Can't we send someone else in? Enroll me. I'll go in or I'll call Shalimar." Anxiety was clear in Jesse's voice.  
  
"I'm afraid enrolling more new students wouldn't work again. Whoever is doing this will only back off and we will be left with nothing." Charles opened a file in front of him. "While I agree we must go in, I think we must take a new approach. Instead of students, we will go in as staff and see if we can find them. Suspicion would be eliminated if we try to fill openings the college already has rather than to just send people in. It would seem they need a person on the computer maintenance team, 'entry level with moderate to good computer knowledge.' Apparently, they want someone they can train on their systems. The only other opening at this time is for a martial arts instructor, 'black belt required'."  
  
"That makes sense," Jean spoke up. "In one of Kitty's calls last week, she mentioned that her computer started acting up and it took the computer guy forever to get to her to fix it. She waited so long she was about to go in and fix it herself."  
  
"That's my girl," offered a proud Jesse. He turned to the professor and added, "Send me in on the maintenance team and Brennan holds a black belt. We can do this one." He looked confidently at Charles. The room fell quiet as Jesse stood looking at the professor, desperate pleas apparent in his eyes.  
  
After a moments thought Charles assented, "Perhaps you are right. Maybe we need to let Mutant X handle this and have the X Men prepare to move in as back up. I'll contact Adam and David. Jesse will take the Helix and pick up Brennan. Return here for a mission briefing in 2 hours. There is still time to get you onto the campus tonight." Charles left to make his contacts and everyone was dismissed.  
  
Adam and Evie were in the kitchen preparing yet another snack when his computer began signaling an urgent incoming message. Adam looked at his wife with concern then bolted for the computer center. Answering the call he saw Charles, his perpetually calm countenance strained. "Good evening, Charles."  
  
"Good evening, Adam. I am sorry to interrupt your evening."  
  
When Evie heard Adam greet Charles she walked up close behind him and smiled.  
  
"Good Evening, my dear, I hope you are feeling well."  
  
"Thank you, Charles, I am. I don't think, however, that you called to check on me." She watched his face sadden even more.  
  
"I am afraid I have a situation here that requires the help of Mutant X." He explained everything and told them of Jesse's idea.  
  
"Of course, Charles. I'll make sure Brennan's ready when Jesse gets back. If you need anything else, anything at all, we're here."  
  
"Thank you, my friends. I know I can always count on you for help. I just wish the situation were not at the risk of my girls."  
  
"Don't worry, Charles," Evie comforted, "Jesse and Brennan won't return without them."  
  
"I know. Again, thank you. Xavier out."  
  
"Those poor girls," Evie's voice was weak.  
  
"Don't worry." Adam hugged her. "They'll find them. I just hope Jesse can keep his head. Brennan will have to watch him."  
  
"And who's going to watch Brennan?" She felt Adam pull away and then watched the questions flash on his face.  
  
Brennan got the call and was ready when Jesse arrived to pick him up. He was ready for an assignment. He needed something to get his mind off Shalimar. He had tried to go up to her room after he cooled down from their argument but she refused to let him in. All she would tell him was that she needed a change and she was going out, alone. They had never argued like this before. He was more hurt than he was willing to think about as he stood at his door and watched her come out of her room dressed to the hilt. "Wow, you look great," he tried.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. "Thank you," was her cheerless reply.  
  
"Listen, Shal, I have to go on a mission for the professor. I'm sorry if I upset you but please, wait until I get back. We'll get this all straightened out. Then we can do whatever you want." He took a step toward her.  
  
Stepping away quickly she turned her deep, brown, sad eyes up to meet his. "There isn't anything left to talk about. I've waited patiently for things to change between us, but they never will. I can't wait any longer."  
  
"Shal,---"  
  
His comlink interrupted him. "Brennan, I'm landing the Helix now, let's go," Jesse demanded.  
  
Brennan watched as Shalimar turned and walked away from him. "On my way, Jess."  
  
On board the Helix, Jesse remained in the pilot's seat and began lift off before Brennan was secured in his seat. After they were airborne Brennan's voice broke the silence. "I don't get it. What does she want from me?"  
  
"I heard you slamming doors before I left. That was a new experience. Maybe she just needs some cool down time."  
  
He began to get very jealous. "She's headed for the club. God only knows where she'll end up, tonight."  
  
"Come on, man. You know Shal's not like that. I should slug you for even suggesting it."  
  
"You didn't see the way she was dressed. She's definitely on the hunt. I just don't know what I did." Jealousy gave way to anger. "If that's the way she wants it, fine. I'm not playing the lovesick puppy dog. I can free agent again." He turned when he heard Jesse chuckle. "You don't think I can? Watch me. We're going to a campus aren't we? Students fall in love with their teachers all the time."  
  
"Hey, you can play the fool anytime you want but first we have to get Kitty and Jubilee back. You may be willing to switch up but I'm not. I have plans for my girl."  
  
"Yeah, your 'big weekend'," he said sarcastically. "Don't get so excited. I had plans, too. Plans backfire."  
  
In the briefing they were given all the information that was available to try and get a handle on what was happening. "You should go in separately to avoid suspicion. Jesse, you'll go in tonight. I'm sure maintenance works the weekend. Brennan, Logan will give you one of the cars. You go tomorrow afternoon. David is expecting both of you. You should keep conversation to a minimum until we get an idea of what we're dealing with. Remember...our mission is not just rescue. We still need to find out the details of what's going on and put a stop to it. Jubilee and Kitty will know that. Call my X Men for any back up you may need. Brennan, Ororo has made sure your room is ready for you for tonight. Jesse, I believe Scott is waiting to take you. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they chorused and turned to leave.  
  
"Gentlemen," Charles stopped them at the door. Engaging his chair and coming out from behind the desk he continued, "Thank you for helping us. Be careful, both of you and bring my girls home."  
  
Jesse and Brennan moved back and each shook his hand. "Don't worry, Professor," Brennan replied. "We'll have them back here before you know it."  
  
Dean's office of the small campus  
  
"Jesse Kilmartin, I'm glad you're here." A very distinguished middle-aged man firmly shook his hand. "We desperately need another pair of hands to help with these computers. I'm Dean David Brown. Please come into my office." Jesse smiled and followed him. Once the door was closed, Dean Brown turned a weary look to Jesse. "Please, sit down. I can't believe those lovely young ladies are gone as the others, without a trace. I was almost afraid to tell Charles his girls disappeared." He sat behind his desk and fell back in resignation.  
  
"Dean Brown, can you tell me anything else about what's been going on?"  
  
"Before the first disappearances I heard rumors of some of the mutant students getting computer messages that identified them as mutants. They weren't threatening as much as disheartening. I encourage the students to concentrate on their studies rather than their abilities. I'm not anti mutant in anyway but I feel there will be time for everything and now is the time to study. Which students are and aren't mutants is not common knowledge here."  
  
"Maybe I can trace the messages. Do you know if Kitty or Jubilee got any?"  
  
"I don't know. I had all their personal affects boxed to be sent back to Charles. The computers they used while they were here are still in their room. We normally reformat them for the next student. With the tech's workload around here, I'm sure he hasn't gotten to them yet." Dean Brown sat forward and leaned his arms on his desk. "There is something I must tell you about our head comp tech. He is a very nice and respectful young man. It seems he was in an accident a few years ago. The resulting injuries left his face slightly disfigured. He has a brilliant mind but I'm afraid his confidence and self motivation were casualties as well. Here he is the best there is. He practically built the entire system we now have from the floor up. He can fix absolutely anything. The only problem is that he is only one man and I'm afraid the students run into more problems than there are hours in a day to fix. That's where you come in; at least that's your cover."  
  
"I'll do what I can. Thank you, sir." Jesse stood and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Miss Richards, will you please come in and show this young man to the comp tech office?" Dean Brown called as he opened the door.  
  
When Jesse arrived he was introduced to Derek. "Hello, Diane." He smiled at Miss Richards then smirked when she whispered a quick hello and left the office with her head down.  
  
"So you're the new tech, huh?" He stood peering at Jesse waiting for him to react to his appearance.  
  
Jesse stood straight and smiled as he extended his hand, "I'm Jesse. It's nice to meet you," he said looking Derek in the eyes.  
  
"Ok, you'll due. I'm Derek. They told me I was getting a new tech. Do you know your stuff or do I have to start with the basics?"  
  
"Well, I can usually figure out what's wrong if I have the time to do it."  
  
"Well, pal, time is something that is in very short supply around here. Maybe you can help change that." Derek showed Jesse around the office and gave him his first comp to fix. A girl in dorm B had her system completely freeze. Armed with a map of the campus and his tech tools Jesse was off.  
  
Brennan had dinner with his friends in the mansion. After helping with the younger children and bedtime he went out for a walk. He decided he had better check in. 'I'll just call home and make sure Evie is ok,' he thought as he walked. He came to a clearing beside a pond and sat down. "Adam?"  
  
"Brennan. What's going on?" Adam had been waiting for news and knew one of his guys would call in before the evening was over. He also had a sneaking suspicion it would be Brennan.  
  
"Jesse's undercover on the campus. The X Men haven't heard from Jubilee and Kitty since yesterday. They're all pretty worried."  
  
"I'm worried, too. How's Jesse?"  
  
"He's determined to keep cool to be able to find them. You know he won't rest now until he does."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Keep me informed. Make sure Charles knows that we're here if he needs anything."  
  
"Right.---Um, Adam, how's Evie?"  
  
"Evie? She's just fine. I think we still have time. I don't think you'll miss anything." There was a silence but Adam knew the connection hadn't been broken. "Brennan, is there anything else?"  
  
"Um, is Shal home yet?"  
  
"Actually, she is home." Brennan's sigh of relief was audible.  
  
"But I think she's on her way out again," Adam added.  
  
"Oh," After the shock, Brennan began to feel his skin heat. Sparks began to form on the ends of his fingers. "FINE," he snapped.  
  
"Brennan, are you alright?" Adam smiled as he spoke but kept his eyes on a sad feral by the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine. I'm going out myself," he lied. "See you when this mission is over." He grabbed a handful of grass and pulled until it became a clump of dirt in his hand. With an angry grunt he threw it into the pond breaking the natural silent beauty around him. 'If that's the way she wants it, nobody said I had to play the one woman man forever.' With his thoughts in a whirl he stomped back to the mansion.  
  
Adam walked into the kitchen where Evie was having a late evening snack. "Brennan just called in. He asked about you."  
  
"That's sweet of him. Did he ask about anyone else?" Evie smiled knowingly at her husband.  
  
"What's going on between them?" Adam sat down and picked up a chip off Evie's plate.  
  
"Oh, come on, Darling. They've been together for longer than I've been living here and nothing has changed. Shalimar, beside being a woman, is feral. She needs more than a live-in boyfriend."  
  
"Then they should talk about it."  
  
"Ferals live by instinct. She doesn't want to have to tell him. She wants him to know and come to her. He's her alpha male. She can't be alpha in the relationship."  
  
"That's why you weren't worried when we heard their fight. You knew didn't you?" Adam was a genius but the female mind remained a mystery even to him.  
  
"I've seen it coming for a long while now. I'm surprised she had the patience to let it go this long. And for as sweet and caring as Brennan is I can't believe he still doesn't understand." Evie took her dish to the sink and saw the wheels turning as Adam tried to think of all the consequences of their dispute. "Don't worry, sweetheart, they'll be ok. He loves her more than his own life. He just needs to realize what that means."  
  
Shalimar knew Adam was talking to Brennan. She needed to talk to him. She needed him to hold her. But more than that, she needed him to want her. He loved her and she knew it. He would do anything to protect her and she knew that. He loved making love to her and she knew that. All of those things were important before and are important now but they aren't most important. What she needed most from him, he was not yet willing to even consider.  
  
She did leave Sanctuary. She did leave dressed for a hunt. But when she got to the hunting grounds she didn't feel much like hunting. The music was so loud the floor thumped with the beat of the drums. She made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. She was there for all of about a half an hour. In that half hour eight men approached her. She looked at each one. Each one was handsome. Each one would have been potential prey if she hadn't already found her alpha male. But she had found him and no matter whether he chose to embrace the privileges of that position or not, she couldn't ignore her core instincts. Feeling defeated, depressed and very alone she made her way back to her den.  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
I am so pleased that so many are interested in my world. I realize that it is vastly different from the show but I find it more utopian. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to be able to spend the little time I have in the mornings, reading your works now that mine is written. (At least until another idea strikes) There are so many stories my daughter tells me I should read but I just haven't had the time. I humbly apologize for my lack of reciprocation.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was late when Jesse got back to the office after the computers he was given to fix. He met a few students and tried to do some discrete snooping as he worked. His efforts were fruitless. As he walked in, he saw Derek in front of his computer. Whatever he was doing had him engrossed. He didn't hear Jesse come in. As he walked closer he got a glimpse of a girl changing her clothes. Derek had finally heard him and quickly turned off the monitor. "Are you done already?" he asked as he tried to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Uh, yeah. The problems were pretty minor. Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
  
"Huh? Oh that, well, it's amazing the things you can find on the internet if you try, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna call it a night if that's ok. I'll see you in the morning." Jesse turned to walk out.  
  
"Right, um, good job tonight. I'm glad you're on the team," Derek called after him.  
  
In his room, Jesse lay on the bed and closed his eyes. "Kitty," he whispered, "hold on, Baby, I'm coming."  
  
The next morning he walked the grounds and made contact with Brennan. "There isn't much I can tell you. Everything here is pretty normal for a college campus. The only odd thing that I came up with so far is the computer tech files show that for a system that is supposed to be fairly new and well maintained there seem to be a lot of tech calls. Either they need a better computer course for their first semester students or they got a shipment of bad components when they set up."  
  
"That's your department. Mine's self defense. I hope it's women's self- defense."  
  
"Right, that'll go over big with Shalimar."  
  
"After last night, she won't care."  
  
"Oh that reminds me. One weird thing was that I caught the comp tech on what looked like a porn site, last night. One of the campus rules was absolutely no porn on the comps. Tech has a secured blocking program installed all over the campus."  
  
"Great, just what I need to hear. The computer geek has more going than I do right now." Brennan snapped. "Listen, I'll be on campus in about an hour. Catch up with you later."  
  
Jesse shook his head. 'Whoa, where'd that come from? And they're afraid I don't have my mind on the mission.'  
  
That afternoon Brennan was introduced to the staff as the new martial arts instructor. After their conversation earlier, Jesse wasn't sure if it was an act or not when Brennan strutted around the offices eying all the girls he passed. 'This is great. Not only do I have to rescue but I have to tackle clean up as well. He better know what he's doing.' Jesse knew Brennan more than well enough to know that the mission came first and the job would be done. Sometimes, though, there's emotional cleanup at the end. After all, they're only human, right?  
  
Someone else was watching Brennan's body language with more than casual interest as well. 'A new face. Looks like he's looking for action. I'll have to watch him.'  
  
Jesse got a pass key from the dean and on his next break he went to check out the room Kitty and Jubilee shared. The room was very Spartan. It had not yet been reassigned. Jesse went to check the computer. He was just about to boot it up when he saw a wire that looked out of place. Upon further examination he found the extraneous wire was actually a video feed line. He also found the feed hardwired to the monitor. Taking a deep breath he began to realize how Derek was really complying with the no porn site rule. He decided easily that when this was all over, he had to expose this sleazy activity to the dean. It infuriated him to know that this guy was watching the girls, his girl. He knew that he had to push that aside and find them first. Then he'd deal with Derek. On his way back to the office he had an idea.  
  
Brennan spent the early afternoon 'looking' around the campus. Instead of enjoying the view he subconsciously compared every girl to Shalimar. All afternoon he fought the guilt that kept creeping up on him. 'This is so stupid. She left me. I have nothing to feel guilty about.' Just as he was turning a corner, lost in his thoughts Derek called to him.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Mulwray." When he had his attention he continued, "Brennan, right?"  
  
"Yeah. You're Derek, the head comp tech?"  
  
"Good memory. I wanted to introduce myself and let you know that if you ever have any comp problems day or night just call. Our office doesn't have a closed sign. With a campus this large and only two techs we can't afford time off."  
  
"Wow, that's a bummer, but thanks. It's good to know there's someone I can call instead of kicking in the screen." Brennan began to take a step forward.  
  
Derek spoke again, "Well, just so you know, I'm also the 'unofficial' gofer. If you need something particular, I can get it."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that." Again Brennan began to pass when he felt a hand on his arm, casually take his attention.  
  
Derek was not yet finished. "Um, Brennan, listen, I'm a pretty good reader of body language. With my looks, I don't get too many people who want to talk to me unless they need me for something. I learned to read body language and all day yours has been telling me you're looking for a girl. Am I right?"  
  
Brennan was just about to dispute the comment when he remembered Jesse telling him something about a porn site. He stepped a little closer to lower his voice. "Well, actually, I am looking for a girl. My last babe, didn't like the way I played and she got too possessive. Didn't want to share, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Well, I may be able to help you. I know where you can get a girl who will be very obliging. Some are even very talented."  
  
Brennan's insides were screaming in disgust at the way this guy was talking but he knew he had better play along. "Is there a club I would like, somewhere close by? I could use a night out."  
  
"This is a very exclusive club. Let me get a few things in order and I'll contact you. Watch for a message on the computer." Derek smiled evilly and walked away.  
  
He walked in to find Jesse checking the next batch of work orders. "Did you finish the ones I gave you already?"  
  
"Yeah, there wasn't anything too complicated. There was only one girl who ended up in programming she didn't understand and instead of calling first she decided to keep pushing buttons to get out. She had her settings so messed up I had to wipe everything just to get out of what she did."  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything else you can do this evening. You worked until late yesterday. Just take the night off and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure? I can still get some stuff in."  
  
"Not tonight. I have my own work to do."  
  
"Um, okay." Jesse started to leave then turned back. "Hey man, I know you were into a porn site last night." He watched as Derek's face turned hard. "I'm not gonna turn you in or anything. I just wanted to know if you'd tell me how you got passed the campus-wide blocks. You're giving me time off and I'm gonna need something to do."  
  
Derek was silent for a minute as he considered what to tell this guy. It wouldn't be a bad idea to get something on him. "I set up those blocks. I'm the only one with authorization to override."  
  
"Could you hook me up? I don't want to spend the night looking up at the stars." Jesse portrayed as much eagerness as he could muster.  
  
"I'm not giving you the codes," Derek said as he watched the disappointment appear on Jesse's face. "But--- go to your computer and sign on. I can override for you from here. I have the whole campus set up to work remote. I'll let you in but if you even whisper this to anyone else, I'll know and I'll put so much stuff on your hard drive that they'll kick you out so fast your head will spin."  
  
"Thanks, man. I'll be on in 10 minutes." Jesse smiled as he left. As soon as he was out the door his face revealed the contempt he now held for this guy. 'Better check my comp first and see how it's wired. This has to look convincing.' When he got to his room Jesse found that his computer didn't have the same video link he found in the girls' room. When he opened his CPU he noticed a blinking light where there should have been nothing but wire. A small, remote transmitter was hiding behind a cluster of wires tied in the corner. 'How many of these have I missed on the other computers? This is only wired to pick up info off the drive. It's not wired for video or audio.' He decided he had better warn Brennan.  
  
"Hey, Brennan, don't answer if you're in your room."  
  
"On my way there now, I'm still outside. What's up?"  
  
"Derek's got this whole campus wired for remote access. It's almost as good as the system at home. Each computer is different though. Some are wired for drive access and some for audio/video feed. I'll have to check yours as soon as I get a chance. Better only talk out in the open until I do."  
  
"He approached me in the hall. Said he could tell I was looking to hook up. He's gonna take me to an exclusive club."  
  
"Watch your back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Jesse booted his computer there was a message waiting for him. "You're all clear. Surf away." He took a deep breath and went online. "Better make this look good. Forgive me, Kitty."  
  
There was a message waiting for Brennan, too. "COMPUTER CRASH IMMANENT. Call for tech support." Brennan did what he was instructed and within 10 minutes Derek was at his door with a new computer on a cart. "Hey man, this was the first time I signed on. I couldn't have fried the computer."  
  
"Relax. This one is wired so you can join the club." He laughed when he saw the questioning look he received. "Don't worry. This is only so you can shop and pick out what you want. Once your choice is made, your purchase is delivered."  
  
"Purchase?" Brennan decided to share his information and activated his ring so Jesse could hear.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think the type of girl you're looking for is just waiting on a corner for you? These are special girls. I hand pick them. I get them ready for you and then deliver them."  
  
"Sounds interesting? What's it going to cost me and how long do I get?" Brennan fought to look as hungry as he was acting. In his head all he could see was Shalimar's face with her feral eyes glaring at him.  
  
Jesse began to seethe. He set his computer to a site and left. While Brennan had him talking, he was going to the office to do some checking around.  
  
"This isn't a dating service." He spoke as he made the computer switch. "This is for keeps so take your time choosing. I hope you like 'special abilities'. Each one has an individual talent."  
  
"What are they? Sex freaks?"  
  
"In a way. They're all mutant," Derek sneered.  
  
Brennan's best poker face was on tight. "And these girls like to play for keeps? I don't want to have my money walk out the door."  
  
"Oh they won't. Once you get them, I fill you in on how to keep them. At that point it's up to you."  
  
"How much are we talking?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not unreasonable. Five G's"  
  
"For that they had better be permanent and happy about it."  
  
"They are. You won't have any problems, guaranteed." He loaded the old computer on the cart. "You're all hooked up. Hit your F12 key when you're ready to shop. F11 is an order form. I get the money and you get the girl."  
  
"That sounds easy enough. I'll just go grab something to eat and I'll start." Suddenly Brennan hardened his features and took a step closer to Derek. "You had better not play me. I could hit you once and you'd be dead before you felt the pain."  
  
"Hey, chill man. This is my business. I'll take care of you." He smiled as he left the room.  
  
Brennan followed him out and headed in the other direction toward the vending machines. Once outside he spoke. "Jesse?"  
  
"I heard. I'm in his office checking around. He's got them but we have to find out where; if he hasn't already sold them. Brennan, how sick is this?" His voice began to carry his anger.  
  
"I know but, I'm gonna have to play this out. Call the professor and Adam. I'm gonna need some cash to throw at this guy. He ought to be there any minute."  
  
"God only knows who he could have sold them to or what they're forced to do." Anger began to give way to fear.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them." Brennan voiced confidence for Jesse that he had yet to believe himself.  
  
tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
I love the reviews, not just the ones that are complimentary. I really like when you express your views and questions about what I've done. I'm always up for constructive criticism as long as it's not mean. So far no one is mean. Let's have a little chat before the next chapter, shall we?  
  
Mxangel – Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad my story inspires the curiosity in you but you'll just have to read on for all the answers. You know I usually don't leave loose ends. If I do, let me know and I'll be happy to tie them up for you.  
  
Loveconquers – More great encouragement, thanks. I can always count on your approval.  
  
Summer – Thanks to you, too. You'll have to wait for the baby until later on. We have to get the girls home first. Remember I wrote earlier that the mission is only the beginning.  
  
Fanofbuffy – Very glad you like it but remember I'm a happily ever after kind of gal. I wouldn't put the characters through too much heartache.  
  
Amber Cloud and Lornein – Glad you're here. Thank you and there's a lot more on the way.  
  
Viviana – Wow, I hope I didn't give you a headache with all that reading. Since you read them back to back you'd be the one to ask about my continuity. Does it stand up? I hope you enjoyed them and will enjoy this one. Thanks.  
  
Paris BYK – I'm glad you feel free enough to express your opinion so kindly. The new reality you that seems to turn you off is just my rose colored world. You don't have to live there but you're welcome to visit whenever you'd like. I'm not sure if you read any of my others. My world began with Adam's Eve and with the exception of Another Possibility it has continued from there. So if you are reading Discoveries without the benefit of the background I can understand how you might be a little put off. If you have time I suggest you start from Adam's Eve. I would love to hear your comments on the rest. Please don't let me discourage you. About Brennan and Shalimar, I really love them, too. I would never really hurt them, either in character or as a couple. I just enjoy searching the depths of their emotions. The show leaves me wanting so much more. Please write again.  
  
Goldstranger – You've stayed with me from the beginning and I really appreciate it. Don't let this freak you. Just remember, Shal is a feral. Physical strength and strength of character are obvious. We have to allow for strength of emotion as well. Just keep going. As I told, Mxangel, above, I don't usually leave loose ends. Keep the comments and questions coming.  
  
Redhead2  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Brennan couldn't help but think about Shalimar. He still couldn't understand why she would act that way. In all the time they've been together she never pushed him away like this. When he got back to his room he knew he had to start shopping. He started thinking about Shalimar hunting and all the jealousy came back. 'Why should I feel guilty?' he thought. 'I'm not the one who went hunting last night. Besides," he justified, "this is only a mission.' He sat down and followed the instruction he was given.  
  
Soon he saw a girl in her room reading a book. He was shocked to see her move after a few seconds and realized that this was a video feed. 'This must be a student,' he thought. She was alone and in her nightgown. Suddenly he saw a pen and notebook float off the desk and into her hands. 'Telekinetic,' and for a moment he thought about Evie and the baby.  
  
Soon the picture changed bringing his focus back to the screen. One at a time, he saw four other girls engaged in different stages of their evening routines; one changing, one drying her hair, one exercising and the last writing. None were displaying their gifts.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened when he was shown a close up of a girl sleeping. Instantly controlling his reaction he watched as Jubilee appeared to be peacefully at rest. After a few seconds, Jubilee's face faded away and Kitty's appeared. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. Their pictures were different than the others; not only because they were sleeping but because they were so close up. No part of the rooms they were in was visible. As Kitty's picture faded away the loop began again. He let it play over twice more to keep up appearances.  
  
When he hit the F11 key a form appeared. In a box marked for questions, Brennan typed: How do I know this is all not going to come back and bite me later? How exactly do I get her to stay? What about those powers? Suppose she tries to use them against me. I only saw the powers of one. What about the others? You said this was an exclusive club. Do I get to meet the other members? I would like to talk to another satisfied customer. You're not getting my money until I have all the answers. If I like what I hear, I might consider a doing business. Brennan hit the submit key and waited for a response. After only a few minutes a message appeared. "Meet me in my office at 8 in the morning. We'll talk."  
  
Jesse contacted Adam and filled him in on the situation so far. Shalimar was there when he reported in. "He's got to buy a girl?"  
  
"Don't worry, Shal. It's just a mission." Jesse heard the insecurity in her voice. "Adam, will you contact the professor and ask him to link to me so I can report in?"  
  
"Right away, Jesse. Be careful."  
  
Shalimar turned and saw Evie standing behind her. With tears in her eyes she whispered, "He thinks I went hunting last night. What if he...?"  
  
Evie put her arms around Shalimar. "Don't worry. He won't." She felt Shalimar return her hug and begin to cry.  
  
Jesse tried to relax when in a few moments he felt the professor gently enter his mind. After a reading of the situation the professor understood all that Jesse had so far. His heart was breaking at the thought that his girls may have been sold. I will inform the others that there is progress but I think it prudent not to reveal all to Bobby at this time. We are having a difficult enough time trying to keep him here.  
  
I can't blame him. I want to see this guy strung up. I'll contact you again when we get anything else.  
  
Brennan gathered up the trash and left his room. "Hey, Jess. He just offered me 7 girls. Jubilee and Kitty were there." Brennan could here the sigh of relief on the other end. "They looked to be asleep. They weren't being watched on a video link, though. It seemed more like a camera that was pulled tight. I could only see their heads on the pillows. He set up an appointment for me at 8 to discuss some questions I shot at him. I'll check in after that."  
  
"Right, and Brenn, --- thanks."  
  
"No problem, bro."  
  
Brennan walked back into his room after having disposed of his trash. He changed and went to bed. A million thoughts floated in his head as he tried to relax. 'I can't believe what this guy is doing. We can't just take him out. We have to find the other buyers. Is he working alone? Thank God he still has Jubes and Kitty. Bobby and Jesse would have skinned him alive if they were already sold. I have to get him to bring them to me. I have to buy them first. Then we can try and find the others. Buy the girls; that's great. Shalimar would have my head if I even entertained the thought. She looked really good. Almost too good. Where did she go last night? If I ever find out who she was with I'll fry him. I can't believe she really wanted to do this. What did I do to push her away? When did I lose her?' Brennan didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
The next morning, Jesse showed up in the office at 7 am. "You were up late last night. I didn't expect you in until later."  
  
"How'd you know?" Jesse put on his best 'caught in the cookie jar' face.  
  
"I know what goes through every computer on campus. That's my job. Since you're here you can do me a favor. Go down to the chem lab and pick up a package for me."  
  
"Sure, no problem. After opening up my computer for me, I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"You don't have a life either, do you?" Derek smirked at him as he left.  
  
On his way back Jesse stopped by his room and opened a site. He knew Derek would see it. While it ran he phased the contents of the package and found a number of vials, a bottle of small pills and syringes. There seemed to be two kinds of liquid in the vials. Jesse scanned a sample of everything and sent the scans to Adam to analyze. He closed the site and left for the office again.  
  
"You made a stop off. Are you hooked now?" Derek mused.  
  
"Well, now that you let me in, I sorta needed a boost," Jesse lied.  
  
Derek stopped and looked at Jesse for a minute.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not in yet but---I could use some help. Now that I've got the goods on you I think we can come to an arrangement."  
  
"Wait, you're not going to turn me in are you? I really need this job. It wasn't easy to land this." Jesse's acting was convincing.  
  
Derek chuckled. "You really don't have a life if you think this is such a great position. Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you in. I'm going to let you be my partner in another venture I have on the side. I need the help and you can't turn on me." Derek waved a disk in the air. "I've got goods on you that Dean Brown would be very interested in."  
  
"You don't have to threaten me. I'm cool."  
  
"We'll see. I have a meeting at 8 with the new black belt. If you decide to turn, I can have him do a number on you, too."  
  
"Hey, I said I was cool," Jesse's hands went up in defense.  
  
Derek opened the package and separated the contents. He made four smaller packages and put a set of vials and the syringes in a desk drawer. He took the pills and counted out 5 sets of thirty and put them in baggies. One bag was put with the bottle in the drawer and the rest were put with the packages he made up. "Deliver these to the marked rooms. The recipients will be expecting you. Take the envelopes they give you and get back here by 8."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The first package was marked for the psychology professor. The second went to a literature professor. The third was for the head of the accounting department and the last surprised Jesse most of all. He delivered the last package to the executive secretary to the Chairman of the Board.  
  
Jesse made sure to discretely photograph each person as they examined the contents of the packages before they handed him the returning envelope. He took the four envelopes and headed back to the office. It was only 7:45. He knew Brennan would be out on the grounds. "Hey, Brennan."  
  
"Yeah, Jess."  
  
"Derek is letting me in on his extra curricular activities. He just had me deliver some sort of drugs to four people. I gave them all photo shoots."  
  
"Do you think they might be involved with the disappearances? Or is Derek running more than one business from his home computer?"  
  
"I don't know. I scanned the stuff and sent it to Adam to analyze. We'll have to wait to see what he says."  
  
Back at the office Jesse found Derek putting a full set of the paraphernalia on the desk. "What is all this stuff anyhow?"  
  
"Don't make me go thru it twice. It's almost 8. You'll find out when I explain the procedure to Mr. Black Belt." They heard footsteps coming closer to the door. "Here he is now." Sitting back in his chair and addressing Brennan he greeted, "Right on time. Glad to see you're interested."  
  
Brennan walked in and warily looked at Jesse standing guard on one side. Then he turned back toward Derek. "Sure I'm interested. You have something I want. I'm willing to wheel and deal but I had questions. I'm not leaping blindly into a lion's den."  
  
"I'll answer all your questions. But first I want to see some green."  
  
"I don't carry that kind of cash around. I have two on me." Brennan threw a wad of hundreds on the desk. "You answer my questions and while you get ready to deliver, I'll make a cash run. If I don't pay, you can keep the two."  
  
Derek picked up the pile of bills in front of him and fanned through them. "Deal. Now, here are the girls I showed you last night."  
  
Brennan noticed as Jesse rubbed his knuckles and shifted his position so he could also see the pictures Derek placed on his desk.  
  
"You saw this one use her powers. This one is telepathic. She pretty much stays to herself. This one is some sort of speed demon. I saw her clean her room after a party in about 10 seconds. The blonde levitates or something. I watched her float across her room. This redhead has some kind of super senses, like an animal. She can see and hear keener than anyone else. And she's strong, too. I watched her rearrange her room. She moved her stuff like it was doll furniture."  
  
Adam turned quickly when he heard a low threatening growl behind him. He knew Shalimar was hurting as she listened to what was being said. Now her eyes were golden and her hands fisted as she pictured another feral getting near Brennan. Undaunted by her defensive stance, Evie walked up to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder as she watched brown replace gold and a tear fall.  
  
Jesse watched, too, as Brennan's jaw clenched for a moment before he regained his composure and asked, "Didn't I see seven last night? I watched two sleeping."  
  
Derek smiled and brought out two more pictures. "These two?"  
  
It was Jesse's turn to try to maintain his posture as he saw Kitty in one picture and Jubilee in the other. These stills were evidently taken while they were in their room. Both seemed to be studying. Brennan glanced up at Jesse then replied, "Yeah, that's them. What can they do?"  
  
"I saw this one walk out of her bathroom without opening the door. She seems to be able to just appear. This Asian beauty is special. She's the first of her kind that I've seen." Derek picked up the picture and looked at it as he continued. "She can make some sort of sparks and light come from her hands. I'm not sure if it's electricity or what but it makes for a real pretty show."  
  
Brennan fought back the anger as Derek ran his fingers over Jubilee's picture. Trying to get Derek's focus off Jubilee he asked, "Well, what if the telekinetic decides to throw something at me, or speedy tries to run away? I'm not interested in keeping someone locked in a closet."  
  
"Well, I just supply a willing partner. You have to buy the means of keeping them around?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan watched as Derek brought out a package from the drawer and displayed its contents.  
  
"The first pack is free. It will last you a month but if you don't buy a refill your little toy will start to understand she didn't have too much choice in your relationship."  
  
Jesse realized what he delivered and began to see the scope of this side business Derek was running.  
  
"These girls aren't in this for the fun? Didn't they have a choice about this little program?" Brennan tried to keep his voice neutral.  
  
With his eyes trained on Brennan's, his response was low and eerie. "They're all mutants. They don't need a choice."  
  
Licking his lips in a display of anticipation, Brennan reached for the photos and began to examine them. "And just where do I get this stuff and how much is a refill?" Brennan asked nonchalantly.  
  
In a flash, Derek's tone lightened as he continued to make his deal. "I stock the stuff so you buy it through me. My right hand man here," Derek nodded toward Jesse, "will make the deliveries for you when the time is right. You just give him the money."  
  
"And how much is that?"  
  
"Refills aren't expensive considering your benefits, five hundred."  
  
Brennan stopped to consider and looked again at all the pictures. "Does this little package come with directions?"  
  
Smiling Derek answered, "It's really simple. They get a basic diet of one pill a day, in order to maintain the desire to stay with you. There's an inhibitor to use once a week." He picked up a small vial then laid it back. "That weakens the use of their mutant abilities." Displaying the last vial, he continued. "This one is special. You only get this one twice a year. It's like a special bonus." Derek had a suspicious smile on his face.  
  
"What's it for?" Brennan played along.  
  
"This one is for those special times when you want her to be very affectionate. Give her a shot of this and within an hour she can't keep her hands off you."  
  
"Are all these things safe? I don't want to give her something that will only damage the merchandise."  
  
"Relax, this was all specially formulated with mutants in mind. There's only one side effect with this special stuff. If you give it to her and you decide you're not in the mood, she has to suffer through some discomfort until it gets out of her system."  
  
"What kind of discomfort and how long does it last?"  
  
"I didn't create the stuff. I only market it. The inventor said it hurts and I really don't care how long it lasts. If you're so concerned about it, just make sure you don't mix up the vials." Derek pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up.  
  
"How soon can you deliver?" Brennan could tell he was getting on this guy's nerves.  
  
"Normally, I can make delivery in about 3 days. Each one has to be acquired and prepared. It just so happens I can deliver one of these," he pointed to Kitty and Jubilee, "by tonight. Now, enough with the questions. Pick one. I have work to do."  
  
"Alright, relax my friend. I really have a thing for Asian. I'll take her."  
  
"Fine then---"  
  
"Hold on. I'm not done shopping. Is there a limit; one to a customer? Since you already have this Houdini, I'll take her, too."  
  
"You want both?" Derek asked in disbelief.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you think I can handle both?" Brennan arrogantly stood up.  
  
"Hey, relax Black Belt. You look like you could probably handle whatever you want. It's just that I was going to keep that one for me. I thought maybe I'd sample the merchandise, if you know what I mean." Derek smirked.  
  
Jesse was standing behind Derek. Brennan watched as his face reddened and his fists massed and softened.  
  
"Hey, I want fresh meat. I'm not buying if it's been spoiled." Brennan began to turn to go.  
  
"Hold on. I said I was going to. I didn't say I did. They haven't been prepared yet."  
  
'It's a good thing he's got his back to Jesse.' Brennan thought as he watched the relief play on Jesse's face. "Good, then we can do business after all. I'll have your money by three. Ten thousand, cash. When do I get my purchase?"  
  
"I'll send Jesse to pick up the cash. At nine, we'll walk the girls over. There's only one catch." Derek's voice was daring.  
  
"And what's that? Brennan stood in defiance.  
  
"You're taking my fun so I need to be compensated some way."  
  
"The cash isn't enough? You want more?"  
  
"No. When you get them, you have to turn on the computer."  
  
"What's the computer got to do with it?"  
  
"I have it rigged with a special audio/video feed."  
  
"You want to watch?" Brennan said incredulously.  
  
"You seem like the wild and daring type. Where's the harm? Besides, I like to know my efforts are appreciated."  
  
Brennan was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll give you one time. I'm not a peep show. First thing tomorrow morning I want another computer." Brennan took a threatening step forward. "If I don't get it changed---"  
  
"No problem. Nice doing business with you." Derek extended his hand.  
  
Brennan smirked and ignored it. "You," he pointed at Jesse, "be in my office at 3." Turning dangerous eyes on Derek he demanded, "9 and don't be late." He turned and walked out. He decided to make contact with the mansion after his staff meeting.  
  
Jesse watched quietly as Brennan left. When he turned toward Derek, he found him happily counting the money he was given.  
  
"You know kid? I didn't think this was a good idea when the Chemistry professor came to me. Now, I think I can build it into an empire. You're in on the ground level. Stick with me and we'll make a fortune."  
  
"Chemistry Professor Daniels?' Jesse asked.  
  
"No, not Daniels. McGregor. He's the one who developed the formulas when he decided he was tired of being dateless. I got the first girl for him. Now, I get the girls and he gets paid for the stuff, minus a small distribution and collection fee. It's a workable relationship. And now I'm willing to give you a cut if you're willing to help with the work load. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like we can make it work. Do you need help with the girls you already have?" This guy was disgusting him more by the minute but he had to play along for Kitty's sake.  
  
"No. We have to get to work on the tech requisitions for today. I'll take care of the girls in between jobs. It'll have to be later though. I can't give them the drugs too soon. They're safely unconscious. You just make sure you make the pick up. There's no way I'm going to give away two girls unless I get every dollar."  
  
Jesse nodded and went to work. As soon as he got out onto the ground he called in. "Adam, please tell me that Sanctuary got all of that."  
  
"Yeah, Jesse, every word. I just wish Shalimar wasn't here." He turned to see Evie's comforting arm around Shalimar.  
  
"I know it must be hard but tell her I was watching Brennan. When Derek was talking about the girls, he was thinking about Shal. I could tell. This will all be over soon, I hope. Then he'll be home."  
  
Suddenly he heard a softer, sadder voice. "Thank's Jess. You guys be careful, OK?" Jesse just smiled.  
  
"Adam, get in touch with the professor. When he sends the cash to Brennan tell him to put a bottle of 30 white sugar pills in with it. They need to be about 2 mm diameters. I have to try and make a switch before he gives them to the girls."  
  
"Alright, Jess, but be careful. If this guy finds out about you he may try to control your abilities and use you against Brennan."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be ok."  
  
After his meeting, Brennan made contact with the professor and spoke to Hank about the drugs. He was glad to hear that Adam had already contacted him with the scan results and a possible antidote to formulate. During a lunch break off campus he met with Scott and Logan.  
  
"Do you need any back up?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not yet. He's supposed to bring Kitty and Jubilee to me tonight. I'm figuring that after we get them you can come in and make a clean sweep of the place."  
  
"The professor wants to keep it as quiet as possible for Dean Brown's sake. If you get us all the locations of the missing people, we'll send in a team to each one and get them off campus quietly. After the missing mutants are safe, we'll deliver everyone involved with the evidence to the authorities." Scott easily walked his role as leader of the X Men.  
  
At 3 pm Jesse knocked on the door to Brennan's office. Fearing the computer in there was bugged the only thing Brennan said was, "Come out to my car with me. My duffle bag is in the trunk."  
  
Once outside and on the way to the parking lot they could both breathe easier. "Recording at Sanctuary was a good move. Did you find out anything else?"  
  
"Did I? I found out that the one who started all this was McGregor, head of the Chem department. He invented and is supplying the drugs. He has our fifth missing girl. I got Derek to implicate him on tape but we don't have any hard evidence. We have to be able to get something on him if we want this to be complete."  
  
"Did he let you see the girls yet?"  
  
"No. The only thing he said was that they're 'safely unconscious' and he'd prepare them later. I called for a placebo to switch with the control pills. At least we'll know that when they wake up they'll be themselves."  
  
"What about him watching? We have to give the X Men time to get here and in position. As much as I might want to find out if Jubes and I could ever have anything real. I can't just take advantage of her."  
  
"You're taking this role playing a little too seriously, don't you think? What would Shalimar say?"  
  
"Shal wouldn't care." Brennan's voice dropped as he continued. "She let me know loud and clear that we're over."  
  
"She's at home right now worried sick that you'll do just this. Take advantage of the situation you're in to leave her. Can't you see that she only wants you to be completely hers? The thought that she might someday lose you terrifies her."  
  
"What are you talking about? Doesn't she know that I'm not going anywhere? What else does she want from me?"  
  
"You really haven't got a clue do you? Let's just get the girls home safely then I'll see what I can do about explaining it to you. As far as this guy not seeing what he expects to see, you're safe until he gets back into his office. I'll have to signal you when he's watching. Then I'll have to make sure there is a computer malfunction at a very inconvenient time. But to make it not look suspicious when the comp is fixed you had better be in bed with the girls. Again I'll signal you. He will probably be able to fix it in less than half an hour." Jesse could see that Brennan wasn't paying him full attention. "Hey, did you hear any of that?"  
  
"In bed, right. She thinks I'm not committed to her doesn't she?"  
  
"Give that man a prize." Jesse smiled as he patted Brennan on the back.  
  
"Is it a feral thing?" Brennan was still half lost in thought.  
  
"No, it's a woman thing. Her feral side just makes her need stronger. Now can we finish this so we can all go home?" Jesse left Brennan after getting the duffle and pocketing the pills. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After delivering the money and giving Derek time to count it Jesse decided it was time to push a little. "Is it all there?"  
  
"Every dollar. I had better get the girls ready. It's going to take a little while for them to wake up." Derek took the stuff from the desk drawer and stood to leave. Just as he was about to leave the office his phone rang. "Comp tech, Derek," he answered. "Yes, sir. --- I'm sure it's not that difficult. --- It will take me about an hour to get there. --- But I was just about to --- Yes, sir. --- No. It's not a problem. --- Yes, sir. --- I'll be right there, sir." Derek hung up the phone and cursed under his breath. "I have to go to the Dean's office. He has a file that's lost and is a 'must find now' priority. You stay right here. This will take me about five minutes. He's done this before. When I get back I'll give you your next job." Derek replaced the stuff in the desk and locked it.  
  
As soon Derek was gone, Jesse phased his hand through the drawer and removed the meds. He quickly switched the pills in the bottle and hid the real pills safely in the office. He also took the opportunity to go into Derek's computer and break into his files. He found information on the entire operation. After making a copy of all the information except anything on Kitty, Jubilee and Brennan, he returned the computer to how he found it and again hid the newly made disk.  
  
Derek returned later than he had expected. "Now I'm going to have to rush this. With the time this stuff needs to take affect these girls won't be ready to play until late." He took the stuff and led Jesse to the basement of Building C.  
  
"I've been down here. This is just computer storage. I didn't see any girls."  
  
"You have to know where to look." Derek went to the back wall and pushed aside a large set of metal shelving on wheels. A door soon came into view. "I keep the girls down here until they're ready. I had one wake up prematurely. She was hoarse from screaming and still no one ever heard her."  
  
As Derek walked into the darkness beyond the door, Jesse felt his heart begin to race. He heard Derek pull a chain as the light revealed the forms of two people laid out on what were once work tables. Jesse slowly walked closer to see them. "Are they ok?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I picked just the right time and shot them with a special sedative dart the good chemist put together for me. They passed out and I got them here without anyone being any the wiser. Every twelve hours I had to give them a booster and they haven't given me any trouble. It's the first time I kept anyone out for this long but McGregor assured me that the sedative wouldn't do anything but give them a good long sleep. They're due to wake up soon. When they do I'll need you to help me hold them in case they decide to fight. They have to take this pill. After about 2 minutes it kicks in and they will be very submissive." As he spoke Jubilee began to wake. "Now just play along, this usually works."  
  
"Oh, Jubilee," Derek oozed with concern. "Are you ok? Thank God you're beginning to wake up."  
  
Jubilee put her hand to her head and groaned as the bright light hurt her long closed eyes. "What happened?" She slowly began to sit up.  
  
Derek stepped closer to help her up. "Slowly, be careful. The bookcase in your room collapsed. You were hit in the head by one of the falling shelves. Do you remember anything?"  
  
She slowly lifted her head as she spoke, "No, I don't remember." Having the room finally come into focus she saw Jesse behind Derek. Jesse made exaggerated moves and put his finger to his lips to let Jubilee know that she should stay quiet. "Where am I?"  
  
Derek moved to the side as he lied. "You're in one of the infirmary rooms."  
  
Just as he moved, Kitty came into her view. "Kitty. Why is Kitty here?" She jumped from her place and went to Kitty's side.  
  
"She evidently must have seen what was about to happen and wanted to help you. She was hit, too." He continued his lie. "I found you both unconscious in your room when I went to do a computer check."  
  
"Is she ok?" Jubilee's concern was genuine.  
  
"The doctor said she would be fine. Jesse," he motioned for him to approach. "This is Jesse. He's my new aid. He's going to help you back to bed," Derek ordered.  
  
Jubilee allowed Jesse to take her by the arm. When Derek went to the other side of the room she questioned him with her eyes. He leaned in and whispered as lightly as he could, "Just play along, get real quiet." He winked at her just to help her know that everything would be ok.  
  
On the other side of the room, Derek stirred a drink and then turned toward the young girl. "The doctor left this for you. He said it would help you to get back on your feet quickly." He approached and handed the warm drink to Jubilee.  
  
Looking at the drink in her hands then at Derek, she let her eyes fall back on Jesse who was again behind Derek and again nodding a message of consent to her. She slowly drank the mixture and fought to settle her racing heart.  
  
"Good girl." After taking the cup and using the passing time to dispose of it Derek continued to speak. "I was really worried about you both when I walked in. After I called for help and you were both brought in here, the doctor tried to get me to leave but I couldn't do that. I insisted on staying here until you came around. I would hate to see anything happen to you girls."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Derek. I'm sure Kitty will be just as touched by your concern." Jubilee smiled as he approached her.  
  
"It's the least I could do. You both have been so nice to me." Checking his watch he turned to Jesse, "See, I told you it usually works. She'll stay awake now but be completely under my suggestive control."  
  
Jesse glanced past Derek and saw Jubilee make a defiant face and stick out her tongue. As Derek began to turn back she quickly took on a look of complete calm. Jesse almost laughed at the speed and extent of the change she just made.  
  
"Jubilee, I want you to lie down and rest your eyes," Derek commanded. She immediately and silently complied. To Jesse he said, "The other one will be up soon. Go back to my office. In the back of the coat closet is a garment bag with hooded capes in it. Bring me two."  
  
"But what about when this one wakes up." Jesse nodded toward Kitty.  
  
"I'll get her friend to talk her out of any nervousness she has when she gets up. You just get me those capes."  
  
Reluctantly, Jesse left. He silently prayed Jubilee wouldn't do anything rash and decide to fight.  
  
Derek moved back to Jubilee's side. "Listen to me. When Kitty wakes up you are to keep her calm. Tell her that she's the one that hit her head and that she needs to take the drink I bring you. Keep her calm for me. Do you understand?"  
  
Jubilee just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Kitty did start to wake and was relieved when she saw Jubilee by her side. Derek moved off to the other side of the room to prepare another drink as Jubilee explained the situation.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok, Kitty. We'll be out of here in no time. I know you were anxious to take your test." She moved in and whispered, "Jesse's here, undercover. Play along, be submissive." She saw Derek turn to bring her the drink. "You have to drink this now. The doctor said that it would make you feel better." She smiled and encouraged her to drink.  
  
After a few minutes, Derek began to speak. "Very good. You did well, Jubilee. Now I want you both to sit down and pull your sleeves up. Both glanced quickly at each other and then did what they were told. Derek injected both of them with the stuff that would make them very amorous to their new master.  
  
When Jesse arrived with the capes he forced himself not to look at Kitty until Derek had his back to him. When that opportunity arose, Jesse looked into Kitty's eyes. It was obvious to him that she was reining in her emotions. He smiled and winked at her. As Derek put a cape on Jubilee, his back was to her. She smiled and blew a kiss at Jesse. He was relieved to see that she was ok.  
  
Jesse watched as Derek turned and instructed Kitty to stand as he put a cape on her. "Now we just have to get them to the black belt without anyone seeing us. You walk ahead and make sure there is no one in our path." Turning to the girls he continued, "Ladies, we are going to go for a little walk. You are to walk with me and be completely silent. Keep your hoods up and your hands in the sleeves. Now let's go."  
  
Jesse led the way and they were soon in front of Brennan's door. Derek knocked.  
  
Brennan opened the door and saw before him the men standing with two entirely cloaked figures. "Come in," he offered.  
  
Jubilee was so glad the hood completely covered her face. She didn't expect to see Brennan in on this. Derek walked through the door followed by Jubilee then Kitty. Jesse came in last and took the opportunity to gently touch Kitty's back as she walk in front of him. She almost missed a step as she leaned back into his hand.  
  
"Your money was good, so I'm delivering the merchandise. Here are the supplies you need. They were already prepared so they'll be really ready for you in about 45 minutes." He turned to the girls and removed their capes. "Jubilee, Kitty, you are now to take instruction only from Brennan. He is now your benefactor. Do you understand?" The men watched as both girls nodded their heads. He turned back to Brennan. "Give it a try."  
  
"Jubilee, Kitty, come to me." He opened his arms and smiled as both girls walked into his arms. He embraced them both securely. "All right. I think this'll work out just fine."  
  
Jesse silently let out a sigh of relief to know the girls were back in good hands.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow." Derek smiled as he turned to go.  
  
"You had better, or else." Brennan left nothing to question in his tone.  
  
After Jesse and Derek left, Brennan rushed to the door to listen as they walked down the stairs. When he knew all was clear he turned back to the girls who began talking together and faster than he could keep up. "Whoa, hold on."  
  
"Brennan, what happened?" Jubilee began.  
  
"Come and sit down. We only have about 5 minutes before Derek is back in his office and watching us." He led them to the bed. "Jesse will be giving us signals. You both disappeared about two days ago. We were sent in to find you. We found out that Derek is one of the people behind the other mutant disappearances. This will all be over in a little while. The X Men are waiting to move in. You can get all the details later but for now you have to listen. Jesse replaced a pill that was supposed to really make you submissive to instruction. That's why you had to play along. You still have to for a little while. The deal was that I would buy both of you from him but I had to agree to let him 'watch us' fool around for tonight."  
  
"Ew gross," Jubilee emoted.  
  
"Thanks," Brennan feigned insult.  
  
"Not fooling around with you, Sparky. Him watching, is he sick?"  
  
"It's a long story. Jesse will signal us when he's actually watching so I'll be kissing you both. Then, thanks to Jesse there is going to be a malfunction and he'll tell us when we're off the air. If he fixes the problem, Jesse will give another signal and by then hopefully the X Men will be moving in to clean up." He knew the girls still had questions but he also knew that they trusted him. "This is the hard part." He took each of their hands in his. "Did Derek give you an injection before you came here?"  
  
"Yes, what was it?" Kitty's apprehension made her voice shake.  
  
"It's a formula that's supposed to make you --- very amorous." He squeezed their hands as he continued. "It's going to be affecting you in a little while. It causes you to need --- affection." He watched as the weight of what he was saying began to settle in. "The good news is that Hank has an antidote ready for you. We just have to get you back to the mansion."  
  
"Great, this assignment isn't that bad after all, see?" Jubilee turned a smiling face to Kitty.  
  
"There's more." His tone almost made them shake. "As the serum intensifies in your systems, your needs will increase. Fighting the urges and not satisfying them will cause you to be in pain." Both girls suddenly gasped. "I'll do what I can to comfort both of you until help arrives." Brennan looked down in embarrassment at the situation he knew would present itself.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee both noticed. "Hey, Sparky, it's ok." Jubilee touched his shoulder. "We know that you only want to help. What ever happens, we'll all survive it."  
  
"Yeah, we'll survive long enough for Shalimar to get a hold of us," Kitty added in jest. "Then what?"  
  
"It'll be a little awkward but knowing what to expect will help you fight." Brennan suddenly straightened as he heard the otherwise silent signal from Jesse that Derek was watching. Both girls quickly caught on as Brennan moved his hands to each of their thighs and began caressing them. "We're going to have some fun tonight." They watched as their embarrassed friend suddenly became the accomplished womanizer. Knowing that his supposed sexual appetite now had to be focused on them, sent shivers down both their spines. "I hope you both got a lot of rest. We're going to have a wild first night." Leaning in he kissed Jubilee. He intentionally had his back to the computer. Knowing that he was completely blocking her face, he only gave her a friendly peck of a kiss. He held his position against her lips long enough to be convincing. When he moved back, he licked his lips. "Ooh, very nice." He winked at her. Moving in front of Kitty he gave a repeat performance then moved back and gave her a wink. "I'm going to take a shower. I want you both to relax and lay on the bed." He watched as they obeyed him. "Don't move," he ordered in a commanding tone. Then he turned and walked into his bathroom and closed the door. 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Mxangel and loveconquers, thank you and stay with me. It is definitely not short and I hope you like all the upcoming twists. Stick with me.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After Jesse had given him the signal that Derek was tuning in he stood in the corner and waited to see what Derek would have him do. When he heard Brennan say he was leaving the room he watched as Derek fidgeted in his chair. "This is going to be a long night. Since this is your first time in the business, I'll let you join in. Go to your room and I'll send you the feed. Just make sure you're on time for work tomorrow so we can switch this guy's computer. I don't think we want to see him mad."  
  
Jesse left. As he stepped into the hall he took a deep breath. This was hard. He knew it was only a mission but the thought of someone else kissing his girl was difficult to take. Even though he knew that someone was his best friend and it was on the job. This only strengthened his resolve to follow through with some decisions he made over the last few weeks. He just hoped Kitty wouldn't be too opposed to them.  
  
When no one was looking he phased into the storage closet next to the office he just exited. He took note of his positioning and phased back into the office on his hands and knees. He emerged behind Derek's desk. All the computer wires and the back of the CPU were in front of him. He remained quiet until just the right moment. When he heard Brennan's voice coming over the speakers, he knew that he had to work fast. Having already decided on the best course of action he simply acted then phased back out of sight. Once in the closet he listened and soon heard a very sweet sound; Derek cursing because the monitor was blank and the speakers seemed to be dead. He quickly gave Brennan the second signal and moved away from the wall to contact Adam.  
  
A few minutes earlier, Brennan got back into the room. He watched as Kitty seemed to be in distress. Jubilee, however, seemed fine. He immediately move to Kitty's side of the bed and decided to start with her. "Now we can have some fun." He pulled Kitty into his arms and began to kiss her neck. "Did it start, Kitty?" he whispered. He felt her shake her head.  
  
"This is making it feel better, though, thanks," she whispered back.  
  
After a few moments of snuggling with her he heard Jesse's signal. After relaxing his hold on Kitty, he checked on Jubilee. "Ok, we're off the air. How's it going over there?"  
  
Jubilee turned and smiled at him as she sat up on the bed. "I'm ok so far. You know me. I'm not going to let any serum make me do anything stupid."  
  
"That's my girl," Brennan smiled at her.  
  
Kitty began to shake again. "That's easy for you to say now. Just wait until you feel this." She buried her face into Brennan's shoulder once again. "Brennan, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh, hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. I won't sit here and watch you suffer if there's anything I can do to help you. We're good friends and we're going to keep it that way." He held her tightly in his arms and caressed her back.  
  
"Brennan, he's offline. Are the girls ok?" Jesse's voice caught his attention.  
  
Brennan quickly called out, "Jesse, did you call Adam?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll take them about 20 minutes to get into position."  
  
"Jess, do what you have to and then get over here fast. This stuff already has Kitty uncomfortable. Jubes is fine so far."  
  
"Tell her to hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
He phased out into the hall and got ready to go back into the office to collect the things he hid.  
  
Brennan smiled, "Jesse will be here as soon as he can. Everything will be ok."  
  
Kitty cringed as she listened. Up until that point she only thought of the pain and not letting it coerce her to do anything with Brennan. She had been thinking about Jesse but kept pushing thoughts of him away to be able to fight. Just the thought of Jesse coming to her now, began to stir her insides. She could actually feel her blood begin to heat. She caught her hands kneading the muscles in Brennan's sides and quickly pulled her arms in to her chest feeling too guilty to even speak.  
  
Adam contacted the professor who had the X Men in position just off campus waiting for his signal to go in. Cyclops's mind was lightly brushed as the professor made his presence known. Cyclops, it is time to move your team in. Please remind everyone to do their jobs as unobtrusively as possible. Everyone had their assignments. They all had sedative shots for each person so they could bring everyone out quietly and avoid any resistance. Cyclops and Jean were to subdue the chemist and destroy his files, confiscating evidence and any supply of the drugs he created. They would bring him out with the girl who first disappeared. Storm and Wolverine went to see the secretary to the Chairman of the Board and release the young man she had been keeping. Rogue and Gambit headed for the Literature professor and the girl he had. After delivering six unconscious people to the Blackbird the three teams went out again. Iceman paced the deck plating of the inside of the jet as he stood guard.  
  
As the X Men worked, Brennan helplessly watched as Kitty's discomfort increased dramatically and Jubilee's took hold with a vengeance. Both girls were curled up on opposite sides of the bed as they tried to fight the urges they were having. They both loved Brennan as a good friend and refused to let some maniac with sick lusts succeed in ruining that friendship.  
  
Jesse heard Derek mumbling as he tried to fix his computer. Activating his ring he asked, "Brennan, is Kitty ok?" Panic began to set in when he didn't receive an answer right away. "Brennan?"  
  
"Jess, move fast. Both girls are in tears."  
  
"I'm moving in now." Jesse didn't hesitate but phased through the door. He walked up to Derek who briefly noticed him and continued to work.  
  
"Did your feed die, too? I don't know what happened. One minute it was fine then the next I got nothing."  
  
"I know what happened." Jesse moved to the other side of the desk and reached out for the wires that he had phased out of the CPU. He massed his fist and slammed it on the desk.  
  
Derek was wide eyed in shock as he muttered, "Wh--What are you? You're one of those mutants."  
  
"I'm the one who just pulled the plug on your little empire. This show has been permanently interrupted." Jesse's eyes blazed with fire. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to decide that mutants can be bought and sold?"  
  
"I have every right to do as I please. It's because of this," he pointed to his face, "that I'm in the position I'm in. No one can stand to look at me. I get nothing except pity." He began to rant. "I can't get a good job and the girls run away like I'm some sort of nightmare. I had a girl, you know. Before this happened, I had plans for my career and goals for my life. Then some crazed mutant was running from police. There was a high speed chase. He hit me as I was getting on the freeway. Rolling both our cars wasn't enough for him. No. He had to send fire out of his hands and set both cars on fire so the police couldn't get through. I spent almost a year in the hospital learning how to live again. Mutants have no concern for human life. That makes them --- expendable. If I can make some money on the deal, so much the better." His words dripped with venom at Jesse. Then Derek quickly reached over to his desk and hit a button that caused the CPU to spark and sizzle. "There, you freak. Now you can't do anything to me. You have no evidence. So I'll just take my friends and we'll go play somewhere else." He confidently began to walk toward the door.  
  
"I don't think so." Jesse pulled the disk and the pills out of their hiding place. "You're not going anywhere. Right now MY friends are introducing themselves to all YOUR friends. "Your going to wait right here until they come to take you off my hands. Then I'm going to get Kitty." He saw Derek strain with confusion. "You see, Kitty is MY girl. The only reason that you're still in one piece is because I believe that you didn't touch her."  
  
Storm and Wolverine went to meet the head of Accounting and find the young girl who was delivered to him. The psych professor was left for Gambit and Rogue. With the same precision they accomplished their remaining tasks. Cyclops and Jean went in search of Jesse and Derek.  
  
"I didn't," Derek grinned, "but the black belt has had his hands all over her by now."  
  
Both girls were in serious pain as they fought the affects of not giving into their urges. Brennan's heart was aching as he watched them. Suddenly he had a thought. Pulling off his shirt he crawled onto the bed in between the girls.  
  
Jubilee groaned and tried to pull further away from him. Kitty was still able to speak. "Brennan,---what---are---you---doing?"  
  
"Holding you before helped. Maybe some skin contact will help now." He reached out and pulled Kitty toward him. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. Almost immediately she felt the pain diminish a little. He smiled as she relaxed against him then he turned to Jubilee. "Come here," he smiled at her.  
  
Jubilee just shook her head and pulled further away.  
  
"Jubes, come on. It helped Kitty." Brennan reached out and touched her face.  
  
Crying harder she rolled until she was able to get herself off the bed and almost gently onto the floor. "No! Can't trust!" It took too much energy to try and talk let alone yell.  
  
"Nope. Brennan's my best friend," Jesse smiled. "There's no one in the world I trust more. So, this is over and there's nothing left for you but a lonely jail cell, and I hope they throw away the key."  
  
In a few moments, Cyclops and Jean walked in. "Nice job, Jesse." Cyclops patted his back.  
  
"Thanks. Here's the disk and the pills. The money's in the closet, still in the duffle bag." Jesse moved to the desk and put his massed fist through the face of a drawer. He smiled when Derek jumped at the sound. When he pulled his hand back he held up some cash. "This belongs to Brennan."  
  
"We'll take care of everything, here." Jean smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. "Go find Kitty. We'll meet you in the Blackbird."  
  
Jesse kissed her cheek and ran out the door. Derek shuttered as he saw Jean's eyes concentrating on him.

tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Brennan tried to coax Jubilee to him. Every move he made she pulled further away. "Jubilee, I won't hurt you. Let me help."  
  
Kitty had been feeling better but was now fighting the urges to caress and take advantage of Brennan again. She balled her fists and tried to draw on the last of her determination. "It's not you --- she doesn't trust. Feeling like me --- she can't trust--- herself. ---Cares --- for you."  
  
Brennan's heart broke as he remembered what Logan revealed to him almost a year ago. He was flattered to know that when she was younger she had a crush on him but she was a young woman now and he knew she was very much in love with Bobby Drake. He tried again to persuade her. "It's alright, Jubes. I'll just hold you. I won't let it get out of hand."  
  
Just then Jesse phased into the room. Kitty moved away from Brennan and ran into Jesse's arms. Without giving him time to think she began kissing him passionately.  
  
Brennan, knowing that Kitty didn't need him anymore, moved to kneel before Jubilee. He reached to stroke her hair as she continued to fight and resist him. "Jubes, please? It's killing me to see you like this." He gently grabbed hold of her and pulled her close as she continued to fight against him.  
  
As soon as she was against his chest she stopped fighting. Immediately it was as if all her determination was gone and all she could focus on was the feel of Brennan's skin against hers. She suddenly began kissing him and caressing his bare skin with a vengeance.  
  
Shocked by her sudden change, Brennan automatically responded to her kisses. For a long moment they both forgot who they were and what was happening. Shalimar's name ran through his mind and his desire and passion for her saturated into the deepest parts of his soul. He needed her in a whole new way. Then, as if snapped out of a dream, he realized that it wasn't Shalimar against his lips and the reality of the situation returned to him. He gently tried to push Jubilee away. She resisted as she tried to continue kissing him. "Jubes, hey, it's ok. I won't let you go."  
  
"I --- need--- hurts" she cried as she tried to keep her head down against his shoulder.  
  
"I know. We just have to get you back to the mansion and then Hank ---,"he stopped when he felt her begin to kiss his neck. Turning to the other couple, he could see that Jesse, likewise, was having a difficult time with Kitty.  
  
"Kitty---Baby---It's ok," he muttered in between kisses. He gently but firmly pushed her away. "Baby, we have to get you both to the Blackbird."  
  
With strength that surprised him she pushed his hands off her arms and began to attack him again, kissing him and trying to pull his shirt off. "No. Jesse, I need you. I need you now."  
  
"Kitty, we can't. This isn't really what you want." Jesse tried in vain to pull away as she continued her fight with his garments.  
  
Using all his strength to be forceful as well as gentle and resist the inappropriate feelings that Jubilee stirred, Brennan pushed her back and turned to Jesse. "This is getting worse. We're never going to get them out of here without being seen."  
  
Just then Jean brushed against Jesse's mind. He held Kitty at arm's length, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
Jesse, we're waiting for you. Is everything alright?  
  
No, Jean. The serum's made the girls uncontrollable. We can't get them to settle down long enough to get out of here. Do you have any more of the sedative Hank sent?  
  
Yes.  
  
Good. Could you get it in here quick? And, Jean, you better get Bobby in here, too. Jubilee's killing Brennan.   
  
We'll be right in.  
  
Jesse opened his eyes. "Jean's on her way. She's got a sedative Hank sent. It should hold them until we can get them back home."  
  
"Did you tell her to hurry?" Brennan was flushed from fighting off Jubilee.  
  
"She's bringing Bobby in."  
  
"Thank God," Brennan whispered as Jubilee reached up to kiss him once more.  
  
When they arrived the door was locked. Bobby took hold of the knob and froze it. With little effort it shattered as he pushed against the door. Once inside the scene playing before him gave him shivers. His normally refined and reserved friend was trying to tear the clothes off her boyfriend. As he turned, his heart almost stopped when he saw Brennan on his knees fighting off a very determined Jubilee. "Jubes," he gently called to her.  
  
As soon as she heard his voice she pulled away from Brennan and turned her head. When she saw Bobby actually standing there, she ran to him and began her onslaught. He stumbled as she began kissing him passionately and pulling at his shirt. Brennan was left breathless where he knelt.  
  
Jean quickly took the syringes and administered the liquid first to Kitty then to Jubilee. As the sedative took affect, both girls slumped in mid kiss. "There, now they should be ok until we get them to Hank."  
  
Cyclops, who was standing at the door, moved in. "Then let's go. We still have a police drop to make."  
  
Jesse and Bobby each lifted their girls into their arms and followed Cyclops out into the hall. Jean moved over to Brennan who turned to put on a shirt and collect his stuff. "Brennan, are you alright? You look like Jubilee really did a number on you."  
  
Brennan turned a half hearted smile to her and continued packing. "It's not Jubilee. Although,---I have to admit I've never been dumped in the middle of a kiss before." He finished and turned toward the door to leave. He saw Jean just waiting for him to continue. She would know if he lied to her. They were friends and he knew he could trust that friendship. "Shalimar and I had a little disagreement before I left. I'm just figuring out what she meant by some of the things she said."  
  
"I know Shalimar loves you fiercely. Whatever was said, I'm sure you both will be fine." Jean smiled as she linked her arm with his and walked back to the Blackbird.  
  
On the trip back to the mansion Kitty and Jubilee were restless in their sedation. They occasionally tossed and whimpered. "Jail's not good enough punishment for that guy," Bobby spat as he watch helplessly.  
  
"The serum in their system is only getting stronger." Ororo surmised. "They have not yet been satisfied."  
  
"Are we going to have to---?" Jesse asked but couldn't finish as Kitty sitting next to him began to show signs of increased discomfort.  
  
"No," Logan replied sharply. "Hank is waiting with an antidote."  
  
Brennan turned and watched for a moment as Bobby sat holding Jubilee's hand. His feelings were running strong since his mind began to unravel the tangle of emotions Shalimar sparked with the fight. He moved to sit on the other side of Jubilee. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that even asleep she's fighting the affects of that serum." Bobby's eyes never left her face.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that whatever you saw back there, well, it wasn't anything like what it looked like." He watched as Bobby turned unsure eyes on him. "Jubilee is like a kid sister to me."  
  
Bobby looked back to watch her face. "I know," he whispered. "Thank you for going in to get her." After a slight pause he added, "She still looks up to you. She really cares about you."  
  
"Yeah,---she means a lot to me, too. Are---you and I---still cool?" Brennan met his eyes and waited.  
  
Bobby looked to Jubilee again then back up to Brennan. Extending his hand he smiled, "Yeah, man. If it had to be, I'm glad it was you.  
  
Brennan shook his hand. "I hope Jubilee will be as glad when she wakes up."  
  
Once in the mansion Hank administered the antidote. "Now we just have to wait for them to awaken."  
  
"Will it work before the sedative wears off?" Jesse asked as he sat at Kitty's side.  
  
"It is my expectation that it will. From the information Jean gave me on the amount and time of sedation, I approximate that they will begin to wake in about 2 hours. By that time the serum should be completely dissipated. Past experience tells me that the two of you will be remaining here. I shall then return to my book. If, when they awake, you need me, just call." They thanked the good doctor as he left the lab.  
  
"Now that I know they'll be ok, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'll take the Helix back. When you're ready to come home, I'll come back for you. Goodnight." Brennan walked out and headed for his room.  
  
He walked in the door and gathered what he needed for his shower. With the hot steaming water beating down on his tired muscles he closed his eyes and thought. He remembered his conversation with Jean. She love's you fiercely. Jesse tried to explain, it's a woman thing, her feral side just makes the need stronger., She's terrified that you'll take advantage of the situation to leave her. Brennan rubbed his tired neck. 'Doesn't she realize that I'm not going anywhere? God, we've been together for 5 years now. How could she doubt---' Suddenly his thoughts changed. His posture straightened and his eyes opened wide. 'How could she not doubt? What have I given her to hold on to after 5 years? I've got to get home. In the morning I'll leave and make a few stops." He finished his shower and headed for bed thinking of all the things he was going to do the next day.  
  
Jesse and Bobby were both startled awake by the whimpers Kitty made as her body tried to shake the last of the sedative. Jesse moved closer and took her hand. "Shh, it's ok, Baby. You're safe now. I'm right here."  
  
Kitty stirred more at the sound of his voice. Finally she opened her eyes. "Jesse? Jesse, what happened? Where's Jubilee?"  
  
"She's right here," Bobby answered.  
  
Kitty sat up slowly with Jesse's help. "Are you feeling ok? Do you have anymore pain?" Jesse asked softly.  
  
"No, I think I'm ok now. Did I pass out?"  
  
"Jean had to sedate you. We couldn't get off campus in the condition you were in."  
  
"You mean with how I was acting." She sadly lowered her head.  
  
"Hey, look at me." Jesse gently put his finger under her chin. "You were drugged. The pain it caused when you tried to resist only got worse as time went on."  
  
"But Brennan---"  
  
"Brennan was there to do whatever he could to help you. That's all." Jesse's smile reassured her. "Come on. I'm taking you to your room now. You still need to rest."  
  
"Jubilee?" Kitty walked over to Jubilee's bed.  
  
"Don't worry," Bobby assured her, "Doc said she'd wake up fine, just like you."  
  
She smiled and kissed him then turned to join Jesse at the door. He kept her locked tightly under his arm as they strolled up to her room in silence. Once there, Jesse gave her time to change and then went to tuck her in. He sat next to her and took her hand. "When I found out you had disappeared I got really scared. I thought I was going to lose you." Jesse pulled her to him and embraced her.  
  
"You came after me. What would I ever do without you?" Kitty smiled and held him tighter.  
  
"I'll never let you find out." Jesse kissed her deeply. When they separated a few moments later, Kitty looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"While I was out did Brennan tell you what---?" she couldn't finish for the guilt she felt.  
  
"Tell me what he did with you?" Jesse asked finishing her thought. "Yeah, he did," he smiled at her when she tried to meet his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jesse, I'm so sorry." Tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. Brennan is my best friend. He only did what he had to, to keep you safe --- for me. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for and neither does he. Now you need to sleep. Some of those tears are release from the mission. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her once more and tucked her under the covers.  
  
Jubilee awoke with a start. "Bobby!"  
  
"Hey, I'm right here."  
  
"Oh, Bobby," she wrapped her arms around him as soon as he got close enough, "Bobby, it hurt so much. I'm so sorry. I know what you saw when you walked in. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Shh, it's over now." He held her close and let his hand caress her hair and back. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know that you wouldn't really do anything like that on your own." He moved away slightly to look into her eyes. "You aren't still feeling anything, are you? I better call Doc."  
  
Jubilee held him fast as he tried to turn from her. "No, no, I'm ok now. It's just that the pain was crazy."  
  
Bobby sat next to her on the bed as she lay back down. "Tell me about it."  
  
"It didn't affect me as quick as it got Kitty... Kitty! Where is she? Is she ok?" Jubilee spoke quickly but Bobby was used to it.  
  
"Kitty's fine. Jesse took her to her room."  
  
"Oh, good. Well, it hit her first and I thought that she just couldn't handle it. But then it hit me like a runaway train. I tried to fight it but the pain was intense. I saw Kitty snuggled up against Brennan but I --- couldn't do it." Tears began to fall. Bobby took her hands and smiled as she went on. "I was afraid of just exactly what happened. I used to dream about kissing Brennan, but that was a long time ago. I told you I had a crush on him when I was about 13. I knew I was over him but the serum was making me blind with passion. I really tried to stay away. I was so glad that you came in. All I knew was that I wanted to ravage you." Suddenly gasping at her realization she looked him in the eyes. "Bobby, we didn't--- "  
  
He looked away and answered quickly, "No, we didn't. Jean came in and sedated you. Then we brought you home." He looked back and embraced her. "I'm just glad you're here. I was so scared when they told me you were missing. I wanted to come to find you but the professor wouldn't let me. He sent Brennan and Jesse in to complete the mission. I understood but I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He moved away and continued. "Brennan and I had a talk on the way back to the mansion."  
  
"Bobby, it wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything."  
  
"I know, Jubes. I was a little shocked when I walked into the room and you were kissing him but you ran right to me. I understood. I didn't start with him. He came to me. He wanted to make sure we were ok."  
  
"How am I ever going to face him again?" She put her hands to her face in shame.  
  
Bobby pulled her hands away and made her look at him. "He doesn't want your relationship to change. He knows you care for him and he cares a lot for you." He embraced her again. "Everything will be ok, Jubes. You'll see."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

I'm pleased that everyone coments on the emotional aspect of my stories. Without emotion, living in this world would be a very dry, mechanical existance. We write and read what we want in real life.Very few guys are natural romantics. They do great while their dating then the heat tends to cool in the long term. But girls, don't give up. Guys aren't really wired for showing emotion. With a little love and effort on both your parts, they _**can**_ learn. It's taken me 20 years but he's willing to learn and that makes it all worth while. (Ok, that's my word of wisdom for the day.)

All I can say to you hopeless romantics out there is; grab a tissue. Don't read this one without it. It still brings mist to my eyes and I've read it a hundred times.

Discoveries  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brennan woke early the next morning. He and Logan passed in the halls. "I have to run an errand---" Brennan began. Before he could finish his sentence Logan's hand was already in his pocket. He withdrew a key ring. "My jeep's in the garage. It needs gas. Fill it." He tossed Brennan the keys and smiled wryly. By mid morning he was back and breakfast was in full swing. When Brennan walked into the kitchen he noticed Jubilee leave her unfinished plate and bolt out the opposite door. A quick look at Bobby's expression told him all he needed to know. He swiftly crossed the kitchen after her. By the time he got through the crowd and out into the hall she was gone. "Great. How am I supposed to find her now? There are a thousand places she could have gone." He didn't realize that he was thinking out loud until Logan spoke up behind him.  
  
"She ran into the library." Logan was casually leaning on the door jam with his arms across his chest.  
  
"How do you know? You got out here after I did." Brennan pulled out the keys and returned them as he questioned.  
  
"Blueberry pancakes and applesauce with extra cinnamon," he pointed to his nose. "It's her favorite breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," Brennan smiled as he moved off down the hall. He pulled open the large mahogany door and passed inside. As he scanned the room he thought for a moment that Logan had been wrong. He didn't see anyone at first. Then just as he was about to go he heard a soft sniffle coming from the far shadowed corner. "Jubilee," he called softly.  
  
"Go away, Brennan." Her voice was strained.  
  
"Jubes, please talk to me." He continued his approach.  
  
"I did plenty of 'talking' last night. I'd think you'd never want to be around me again." She managed to control her tears long enough to sound put off.  
  
"Jubes," he stood in front of her as she turned her back to him. "Jubes, look at me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "What happened last night was---"  
  
"Wrong!" she finished for him.  
  
"necessary," he softly corrected.  
  
"I lost it, Brennan. I lost control on you. I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again. Some immature girl who just attacked you for all she was worth." She tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his hold on her.  
  
"No, don't run away from me. That's not what I saw last night. You and I have always been close. You were drugged and in pain. I was able to relieve some of that pain. I would do it again right now if I had to."  
  
"But Kitty was in the same situation. She didn't attack you --- like I did." Jubilee put her head down.  
  
"Kitty and I don't have the same relationship you and I have. You've always been special to me. We've always been closer. You mean too much to me to let awkwardness come between us. Don't let what that jerk did to you push us apart."  
  
With tears in her eyes she looked up at him. "You really don't hate me now?"  
  
"No, I could never hate you." He pulled her into an embrace. When he felt her relax and embrace him back he added. "Well, I do have to admit, though, you're my first."  
  
She pulled away from him with a questioning scowl. "First, what?"  
  
"You're the first to damage my ego so badly." He smiled as he watched the confusion play on her face.  
  
"Sparky, I know for a fact that you have been kissed by more than just one woman, and I bet for all your hotness you've probably been turned down once or twice."  
  
"Yeah, maybe once," he boasted, "but I was never dumped in mid kiss before."  
  
They both laughed as the awkwardness disappeared. "Seriously, though. Bobby seems like he really cares about you."  
  
"Bobby means the world to me. We've been living under the same roof for years. It just seemed like when the time was right everything clicked and fell into place. I can't imagine not being with him."  
  
"As long as he treats you well, I'm happy." Brennan's face turned dark. "The minute he hurts you---," he held up his hand as sparks flew from finger to finger. "I can shatter ice."  
  
Jubilee jumped into his arms again. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Firecracker. I have to get back to Sanctuary now." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Stay away from strange computers for a while, ok?"  
  
"OOHH, get out before I short circuit you." She let some sparks fly as he turned and walked to the door.  
  
Jesse and Kitty ate a late breakfast together and then went for a walk on the grounds. She seemed to tire quickly so Jesse insisted she take a nap. While she slept, Jesse spoke to the professor.  
  
"Jesse, are you sure this is what you want?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Jesse replied. "It will take Kitty a while to understand. She'll need a lot of support. I've thought about this for a while now and I really don't see any other way."  
  
The professor sat considering all that Jesse had just revealed to him. "Have you told anyone else yet?"  
  
"No, even Adam and Evie don't know. I thought it might be wise to tell Jean and Ororo, though," Jesse seemed determined.  
  
Brennan flew back to Sanctuary. He knew she would know he was back as soon as he set foot inside. As quickly as he could he got to his room. Once there he showered and changed and snuck out to the garage.  
  
Unknown to him, sad brown eyes watched his every move. As he took the mustang and roared away in a hurry, a tear fell.  
  
Three hours later he returned and snuck in again. He placed a _white rose_ outside her door. Listening and hearing the tap of computer keys he knocked gently, turned and walked away.  
  
Shalimar heard the knock at the door and knew at once it was Brennan. She also knew he wasn't still at the door. This got her curiosity stirred. She opened the door and looked out into the hall. She was about to close the door when the fragrance touched her nose. She spotted the flower on the floor with a note under it. It read:  
  
_**This white rose is a symbol of the purity of love you have always shown me. I swear always to keep my love for you just as pure.  
**_  
Raising an eyebrow she looked around. Another fragrance wafted by her. Allowing her feral side to pick out and follow that one scent from the varied aromas in her home she found herself led to the top of the stairs. There on the ledge she found an _orchid _with another note. Furrowing her brow in skepticism at where all this was leading she slid the note out from underneath and opened it.  
  
_**Your beauty, like the beauty of this orchid, increases as it blooms and will never diminish. You will always be as beautiful to me as the first time I laid eyes on you. You still take my breath away.  
**_  
She couldn't help but let a small smile appear as she picked up the orchid and inhaled the subtle fragrance. Turning her senses on high once more she picked out the next strongest scent and found a _pink rose_ lying under the bottom stair. Adding the rose to the other two flowers, she slowly opened the note it was cushioned on.  
  
_**This pink rose represents all the grace you carry. I see it in every move you make and every word you speak. You embody feminine grace.  
**_  
This time when her eyes turned golden she could sense Brennan. She knew he was there, hiding somewhere close. She could sense his excitement and was helpless to stop her own heart from beginning to race. Still not knowing where all this was leading she decided to play his game.  
  
Following the next strongest aroma, she was led out into the hall. On the floor in the middle of the hall was a _pink tulip_ with the now expected note.  
  
**_I know in my very soul that you were the one God created just for me. You are my perfect lover. No one on this earth can ever hope to satisfy my body, my soul and my spirit like you do.  
_**  
Blinking to clear the mist that formed over her eyes, Shalimar's heart began to melt.  
  
From his hiding place, Brennan smiled.  
  
Taking a deep breath she continued. Her search led her to the doorway of the training room. As she looked inside she saw a _gladiolus_ resting on her sparring gloves. She moved in slowly, scanning the rest of the room. She picked up the flower and read:  
  
_Your feral strength falls second only to your strength of character. It's your inner spirit that keeps me grounded.  
_  
Smiling brighter than she had in days, she left the room and followed her nose. This time it led to the hall in front of his bedroom. A sprig of _coral bells_ sat over a note. Excitement began to take over as she hurriedly open it to read.  
  
**_It was because of you that I was challenged and inspired to change and be a better man. I am challenged every day to be my best for you.  
_**  
With a bright smile she scanned both ends of the hall. Choosing her next direction, she began to jog.  
  
Brennan watched with joy as he got his desired reactions.  
  
Shalimar came to a quick stop in front of the lab. Her sudden arrival startled Adam and Evie from their work. They watched curiously as she bent to pick up a beautiful _tiger lily_ and a piece of paper.  
  
_**I watch you work and am proud to work along side you. I am proud to be in your circle of friends. But more than that, my heart swells with pride each time I see you come to my side and silently proclaim to the world that you're mine.  
**_  
She couldn't contain them any longer. Tears fell as she stood for a moment and looked over the collection in her hands. Remembering the sentiments that each represented only caused more tears. After a moment to contain herself and pick a new direction, Shalimar was off like a bullet.  
  
Adam watched as Evie closed her eyes. She began to smile then opened them to see a scowling husband. "You're not supposed to be reading them."  
  
"Darling, they're both projecting so loudly, I'm surprised you can't hear them, yourself." She watched as he just shook his head and returned to his work.  
  
The next flower lay silently waiting on top of the stove in the kitchen; lost to anyone but Shalimar. She was led right to it. Picking up the bright _red camellia_, she almost dropped everything else in her haste to open the note.  
  
_**The flame in my heart for you grows brighter each and every day. Nothing and no one can ever extinguish it.  
**_  
Tears again as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Once out in the main room she could sense him near.  
  
"Brennan?" she called softly through the tears. When she didn't get a response she knew there must be more. Taking a moment to calm herself she inhaled deeply then walked to the rec. room. From the door she couldn't see it but she could smell the rose that was there. Brennan's scent was strong in the room as well and was beginning to affect her. As she walked into the room she spotted a _peach rose_ lying on the sofa that she and Brennan often snuggle on. Setting all the flowers and notes on one side she sat down and picked up the note.  
  
_**All my desires and dreams you fulfill, yet each day you have the ability to inspire new ones that I know only you can satisfy.  
  
**_Now her head was beginning to spin. All the fragrances and the smell of Brennan's aftershave were almost intoxicating. She carefully gathered all the gifts and walked to the door. The computer center was next. From a distance she could see a small cluster of _white heather_ on the console. It entirely covered the paper that waited under it.  
  
_**I would give my last breath to protect you. With everything in me I will keep you safe; your body, your spirit and your heart.  
**_  
This hunt had her all over Sanctuary. There weren't many places left that she had not been. One of those places called to her next. In the middle of a seating area, on the glass chessboard was a sprig of _lavender_. Placing it with the other flowers which were almost too much for her to hold in one hand, she read the note.  
  
**_I swear to devote all I have to your happiness. I will never give you any reason to shed a tear.  
_**  
Not even bothering to stop the tears now she continued around the main level. As she passed the lab door for the second time, Adam and Evie stopped working again and decided to follow her. As silently and distantly as they could they watched as she approached Evie's piano. There on the top was a_ red rose_. They watched as she loving placed all the flowers down and picked up the rose. Carefully cupping the blossom in her hand she lifted it to her nose. Slowly she lowered her hand and reached for the note.  
  
_**The deepest red rose I could find signifies the depth of passion I have for you. It erupts from the very core of my being.  
**_  
With tears streaming now, she just stared as her tears fell upon it.  
  
Adam and Evie saw Brennan come into view and Shalimar turn suddenly as she realized he was approaching. They watched as she began to run to him but stopped when he quietly held out one last flower and one last note.  
  
Her red teary eyes questioned him as he held them out to her. Slowly he closed the distance between them and waited for her to take them from his offering hands. The scent of the _violet _wafted around him.  
  
She never took her eyes from his as she first took the flower then the note. She just stood, holding the gifts and gazing into his eyes. After a few moments she did look down and opened the note.  
  
_**I swear to be true and faithful to all that these flowers represent. Please accept them as pieces that make up the whole of what you mean to me.  
**_  
Silent tears were no longer enough. She ran into his embrace and cried.  
  
He held her tightly for a moment then moved her back to look at her. "Shalimar, there's nothing left for me to say, except," Brennan pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it as he lowered himself onto one knee. "Shalimar Fox, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
"Oh, Brennan, yes," she cried as he stood and embraced her. He moved away slightly and took hold of a beautiful ring with a marquis shaped diamond. Slowly he placed it on her finger and kissed it then watched her for a moment as she just stared at the way it sparkled. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Brennan," she tried to speak through the tears, "I love it." They kissed passionately until they heard a sound. As they both turned, they saw Adam and Evie smiling and clapping. Evie was crying. Shalimar hugged her as they cried together.  
  
"I am so happy for you," Evie whispered.  
  
Adam shook Brennan's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I knew you'd come around. Congratulations."  
  
Evie moved to hug Brennan as he bent and carefully embraced her. "This is so exciting. I love you both."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar just stood holding each other tightly. Their smiles were as bright as sunshine. "Thank you." Brennan replied.  
  
"What brought this on after that fight the other night?" Adam asked.  
  
Kissing Shalimar then looking back to Adam he began, "Well, actually it took me a while to figure out what that fight was really all about. Jesse and I had a chance to talk. This particular mission gave me the opportunity to think about what it might be like with someone else. Kitty and Jubilee mean a lot to me, but I realized that no one could ever replace Shalimar. I wouldn't want to even try." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
That afternoon Brennan and Shalimar stayed in the rec. room talking and snuggling. "I'm sorry about the fight," Brennan began. "I don't want us to ever fight like that again."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Shalimar added. "I was lost without you here."  
  
"Before I left on the mission, you looked really hot. I didn't get the chance to tell you, but" Brennan put his head down to hide his uncertainty, "I'm sure you knew that."  
  
"Brennan, look at me." Shalimar watched as he turned sad pain-filled eyes to her. "I know what you think happened. I went out to a club and ordered a drink. There were eight guys who asked me to dance." She watched as the muscles in his jaws twitched in anger. "I refused them all." Surprise crossed his face. "I just couldn't stay there. I came home and just cried in my bed."  
  
Suddenly with strength that almost crushed her, Brennan brightened and embraced her. "Oh, Shal, I was so jealous. You looked so good and you seemed so mad at me that I thought---"  
  
"I know what you thought. I'm sorry I made you doubt me." She put her head on his chest.  
  
"No, Baby, this is all my fault. I was just so blind. Never again. I will never give you reason to even think about going out without me." He hugged her again. "I love you, so much."  
  
"I love you, too." They spent the rest of the evening convincing each other of just that.  
  
tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Earlier in that same day while Kitty napped, Jesse visited with his friends. After his talk with the professor he ventured off to see if he could find Jean and Ororo. He found Jean giving lunch to little Thomas. "Hey, there, big guy, how's the food? It looks yummy." Jesse watched as he turned a smiling face smeared with mashed sweet potatoes and pears up at him. He laughed as the baby reached for him. "Oh, no. You have to finish eating first." Turning to Jean he smiled.  
  
Knowing what he was asking, since he'd done it so often on his visits to the mansion before, Jean just got up and handed him the spoon and bowl. "Go for it, Champ. He always seems to finish for you anyhow."  
  
"Well that's because he knows that after lunch we always go for a ride." Jesse smiled as he fed the boy his next spoonful.  
  
Jean moved to the sink and washed her hands and got a washcloth ready for when he was done. "You and Brennan did a great job finding the girls so quickly. God only knows what would have happened if it had taken any longer."  
  
"Thank you and I've imagined too many scenarios in the past two days. It drove me crazy with worry. That's why I came looking for you. I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Jean watched and listened as he spoke with all seriousness to her and was still able to portray a happy playmate to her son as he fed him. She continued to be amazed by the abilities of her friend.  
  
As Thomas finished his last bite, Jesse reached for the cloth Jean offered. "So you see, I'm not sure how she's going to react. I know she'll need someone to turn to. So I decided to tell you and Ororo first. The professor already knows."  
  
"You're both family to us. We'll support any decision that the two of you make." She went over and hugged Jesse as he stood up.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned to Thomas. "Well, kiddo, what should we do now?" He smiled as the child reached up for him. "I know, our ride." Lifting him from his seat he answered. "Wave 'bye bye' to mommy. We'll go see if we can find Auntie Ro." Jesse swung the child up to his shoulder and off they went.  
  
After a short search, Jesse found Ororo watching Logan work on his motorcycle in the garage. "Here's Auntie Ro," he said as they passed through the door, "and look who else is here. Ew, Uncle Logan is all dirty."  
  
Thomas laughed as Logan pretended to grab at him with grease coated fingers. "Somehow, I don't think getting dirty is gonna to bother him. I've seen him eat." Logan remarked.  
  
Jesse handed the child to Ro when she reached for him. "How's Kitty feeling?" she asked.  
  
"She seemed to be ok earlier. We really didn't talk too much about it. She got tired and went to take a nap." Jesse hopped up on the hood of Logan's jeep. "I wanted to talk to you about something while she slept, if you have a minute."  
  
"Of course," Ro answered as she looked to Logan with slight apprehension.  
  
Logan wiped his hands on an already dirty rag as he listened to all Jesse had to say. "Are you absolutely sure?" His question left no room for doubts as he glared at him.  
  
"Yes." Jesse's answer was just as definitive as he confidently returned Logan's glare.  
  
"I'm not sure how Kitty will react." Ororo patted Thomas as he fell asleep on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. That's why I wanted to tell you and Jean. She'll need someone to talk to and I wanted to make sure you understood where I was coming from first."  
  
Just then, Kitty came through the door. "Hey, I've been looking for you."  
  
Jesse jumped down and kissed her when she came to him. "How was your nap?"  
  
"Wonderful, I feel like a new person." She smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"Great. Why don't we go for a walk since you're so rested?" Jesse smiled when she nodded and guided her out of the garage and on to the grounds.  
  
He led her to the pond on the far end of the property. They sat in silence for a while as they watched the sun shining off the still water. Jesse turned and watched her face. He knew she had a million thoughts going through her head. "Kitty, we should talk about what happened."  
  
Kitty turned quickly, "You said nothing happened." Fear set in her eyes as she questioned him.  
  
"Nothing happened between us but this mission had some strong affects on you." He looked down. "I just think you need to talk some things out."  
  
Kitty watched him for a moment as she replayed the events in her head. Taking a deep breath she began, "I guess you're right. I am really frustrated at the way things happened." She lay back in the grass as she spoke.  
  
Jesse leaned back on his elbow so he could listen and watch her. He loved to just look at her. She was the most beautiful thing in his world.  
  
"Jubes and I thought the mission was a bust. We were really feeling like we failed those missing mutants. They had been missing for over a month. Knowing now what the situation was, I just keep thinking about all they had to endure and how they must be feeling now that they aren't drugged anymore."  
  
"The professor is making sure they get all the help they need."  
  
"I know. Brennan told us after we first got to his room that we had been missing for two days. Two days of my life gone, Jess, I can't believe it. What did Derek do to us in those two days?"  
  
"I really believe he just kept you sedated while he waited for a buyer. If I thought he had really touched you, --- well, --- he'd be in a lot worse shape than he is now."  
  
"That makes me feel a little better. Thank you." She moved closer and as he lay next to her she put her head on his shoulder. "When the serum started to work, I started thinking about you." She fell silent as she began to recall the intense feelings she had had while under the influence of the stuff.  
  
"I wish I had been able to get to you sooner." Jesse covered her hand on his chest with his.  
  
"I'm glad you weren't." She moved and sat up when she felt him lift his head to question her. As they sat now next to each other Kitty tried to decide how to talk about this. "When we began our relationship we said we were going to take it slow and we have. I appreciate that more than you could know. We've taken the time to get to know each other. We've made out but you've never once tried to push me. I know that it's been hard on you." She watched as Jesse smiled and looked away. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
Jesse composed himself and looked back to her. "I promised you that we would take it slow. I would never break that promise. I also needed the time to be able to make sure I would be thinking clearly when we actually got to that point. I don't want you ever to think that it's not you I'm concentrating on." He took her hands and caressed them, as he continued in a lower voice. "That doesn't mean that I haven't wanted to." Leaning in slowly he kissed her showing her exactly what he meant.  
  
When she pulled back, she saw him furrow his brow in disappointment. "Jesse, I can't. I need to finish this. I've dreamt about you since I was 13. They were dreams of spending hours just kissing. As I got older the dreams didn't stop. They only got 'older' with me." She hit his shoulder when she saw him wiggle his eyebrows at her. "Stop and just listen, please. When you weren't around they weren't as frequent. When Mutant X came to visit they seemed to resurface. As time went on and I realized that it was more than just a crush the dreams got even more intense. I would wake up in a sweat sometimes when you guys would visit. It would upset me because I was always afraid Emma would sense it and I didn't want to cause you any problems. I knew how much you loved her." She stopped as she began to get teary. "I loved her too and I miss her. I would have never wished anything on her just to get you."  
  
"Hey," Jesse took her hands, "I would never think that." His voice was stern and sure yet soft and understanding.  
  
"I know. It's just that with everything I have to tell you, I just had to say that, too." She reached up and caressed his cheek as he smiled for her. "For the last 8 months I've been dreaming about you---us---almost every night."  
  
"I've dreamt of us, too." He saw her smile then look away shyly.  
  
Taking another breath, she turned back. "When I had the serum in me, I couldn't help but think of you. I knew you were close and that you and Brennan would get us out of there. I wasn't worried. I knew you weren't in any danger, so it wasn't that. My dreams began to play in my mind. I tried to fight them. I tried to push them away and think of anything else. I tried to think of Thomas, but I began to remember when you came right after he was born and picked him up like a pro. I tried to think of Logan's survival classes. Then I remembered the time I ran into the cave and got caught inside. You came in to find me. I tried to think of my parents and then remembered how much I want you to meet them. No matter what I tried to distract myself with, I was reminded of you."  
  
"That's good isn't it? I'm glad it was me you were thinking of."  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I was furious at myself in the beginning for being so weak and letting the serum influence me. Jubilee wasn't having any reactions at all. Brennan saw me shaking and put his arms around me. At first he thought Derek was watching. He held me and kissed my neck. All I could do was imagine that it was you. The pain subsided for a while and he moved away. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't you. Brennan is your best friend. This was only a mission. I heard him talking to you and it helped to know you were close."  
  
He put his arm around her and drew her close to him. "I'm glad Brennan was there for you when I couldn't be. I trust him with you and I trust you with him."  
  
She pulled away and stood up. "You shouldn't. I couldn't trust me. When it began to hurt again, I was in tears. To stop the pain, I curled into a ball so tight I couldn't breathe. Nothing worked. I saw Brennan take his shirt off and crawl onto the bed. I put my head on his shoulder. I ---wanted to--- touch him. I had to feel his skin on mine. All I could see was you in my head. I fought to keep my hand in a fist on his chest. I dug my nails in just to keep from letting it wander. His attention wasn't on me. Thank God. He was trying to get Jubilee to come closer. She was strong enough to move away. I wasn't."  
  
Jesse stood behind her and touched her shoulders. "Kitty, stop torturing yourself. None of this was your fault. You did keep controlled in a very painful situation. When I walked in, you were only under his arm. Not that it's her fault either but Jubilee was the one kissing him."  
  
Crying Kitty turned to face him. "That was only because he was focused on her. If we had still been on the bed, I don't know what I would have done to him. I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry." She began to sob as he pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Shh, Baby, you have to stop. It wasn't you." He tried to calm her.  
  
"No, Jess, don't you see? That's what I'm trying to tell you. It is me. It has to be. The serum only brought out what was already there. When you walked in, it only gave me you to focus on. God only knows what I would have done to you if Jean hadn't sedated me. I was attacking you and you had to fight me off. How do I know what will happen the next time we make out? Will I be strong enough to deal with the heat of the moment? How can I ever trust myself again? How can you trust me?" Again she moved away from him.  
  
"Kitty, that's enough. Now listen to me. The serum was designed to do that. I was only fighting you off because I knew it wasn't you. That's not what you would've wanted. Knowing that, I would never have allowed it." He put his arms around her and guided her back to the pond. "Everyone did what was necessary to get the job done. Brennan protected you and Jubilee. Any of us would have done the same thing for any of you girls. Before I knew you were missing I had plans for this weekend. There was so much I wanted to tell you. The mission just proved to me that what I was doing was right."  
  
He dried her tears and kissed her cheek as he sat against a tree and allowed Kitty to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back against him. "You were right when you said we've taken it slow. I've loved this time we've spent getting to know each other. You've meant the world to me. I would hate to imagine what my life would have been like if you hadn't been there when Emma died." He felt her squeeze his hand. "I said that taking it slow gave me the chance to make sure that when the time was right I would be completely focused on you. Well, my entire life right now is focused on you. I can never stop thinking about you."  
  
She turned to face him when he didn't continue. He was waiting for her. When she turned he caught her gaze and looked deeply into her eyes. "Kitty, I love you. You mean the world to me and I want to give you the world; my world. After I lost Emma I learned that I should never take anything or anyone for granted. We have no guarantees of tomorrow. When my feelings for you changed and you permeated my soul, I vowed to treasure every moment God gives us. I missed you so much this month. It nearly killed me, not being able to even talk to you. I didn't like it and made some very important decisions. When you went missing and we found you, I knew that the time was right. I can't wait any longer." He watched as emotion after emotion crossed her face. Gently he turned her to face him completely. "Kitty, I want you. Not only do I want your body, but I want you with me, always. I want to love you and protect you and keep you in my world." Jesse stopped and reached into his pocket. He withdrew his hand and took a deep breath. "Kitty Pryde, will you marry me?"  
  
Kitty gasped when she actually heard him ask the question she'd been dreaming he'd ask since she was 13. She looked at his extended hand and saw a beautiful, large, heart shaped diamond in a platinum setting. Looking back to him she just stared into his eyes unable to speak as thought after thought assaulted her mind.  
  
He remained still and just smiled at her but his smile quickly faded as he saw her fight to reign in tears, quickly stand and bolt back toward the mansion. Jesse was shocked for a moment and didn't move. When he could finally think, he got up and dashed after her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

I like the quick posts. The story is written so I see no need to delay. Whoever wishes to read will read when they can and whoever wishes to review will do so as well. Though I really, really like the reviews, I can't stress over them and delay posting just to get more. Thanks to everyone for your consistant encouragement. The mission is over and both guys proposed. Now for those of you who've read me before, do you think the story is finished? Hardly. We still have a ways to go.

Discoveries  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As she ran thinking only of getting home and away from Jesse, tears clouded her vision. Coming up to the basketball court she barely saw Remy, Logan and Scott playing.

They stopped when they saw her running toward the court. Remy caught hold of her as she tried to pass him. "Hey, petite, wat wrong?"  
  
Shocked that she was stopped, she looked up from the arms that stilled her escape. Wrapping herself tightly around him she cried into his chest, "Oh, Remy, I can't. I just can't."  
  
Logan and Scott were by her side in a flash as were the girls and Thomas who were watching the game. "Kitty, tell us what happened?" Scott tried.  
  
Through her tears she saw Jesse running toward them. Phasing out of Remy's arms and grabbing onto Logan she just shook her head. Logan immediately embraced her. When he saw Jesse come to a stop in front of them he smiled. "You asked her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Hearing Logan's question, she looked up at him and frowned. "You knew?" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, Darlin'," Logan smiled as he pulled her close.  
  
Jesse saw her look to him confused. "I thought you might have some reservations and I didn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas. Please, Kitty, I love you." Jesse smiled as he reached for her proudly in front of everyone.  
  
Shrinking away from him and pulling Logan with her, she whispered, "Jesse, I---How can---." Unable to finish a thought she released Logan and ran into the mansion, phasing through the back wall.  
  
Moving closer, Ororo put her arm around Jesse. He turned to her and tried to smile. "I knew it would take her a little adjusting but I didn't expect this. Am I wrong? Am I pushing her?" He turned his head down and looked at the ring in his hand.  
  
"No, you are not wrong when you follow what your heart tells you." Ororo looked to Jean and smiled. "Do not worry. We will talk to her.  
  
He watched as the girls walked away. Scott moved to his side. "The girls'll take care of Kitty. You need a little work out and we need another player."  
  
He smiled as Scott pat his back. Putting the ring securely in his pocket he turned to join the game knowing there was nothing he could do but worry.  
  
Inside Ororo, Jean and Marie found Kitty curled up on her bed. Jubilee was sitting next to her trying to get her to stop crying long enough to tell her what happened.  
  
"She ran in here, hysterical. What happened to her?" Jubilee asked as soon as they closed the door.  
  
Jean sent to Jubilee so she wouldn't upset Kitty by saying it again. Be careful not to react. She is having a hard enough time dealing with her own reactions. Do you understand? Jesse asked her to marry him.  
  
Jubilee gasped but the glare from Jean quickly stilled her. She just stood and moved off the bed as Ororo came to sit beside Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, it's ok. Talk to us." Ororo smoothed her hand over Kitty's hair.  
  
Kitty sat up and fell against Ororo crying into her shoulder. "How can I do this? What am I supposed to tell him?"  
  
"It's ok, suga', there's nothin' to be afraid of." Marie sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
Slowly, Kitty stopped the sobbing and took a deep breath. "I love him so much."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know, chica." Jubilee got another glare from Jean.  
  
"How can I do that? I would have to --- leave, quit --- the team." Kitty whispered as she tried to focus the ramblings in her head.  
  
Jean moved to sit at the bottom of her bed. "Kitty, did he tell you that?"  
  
"No," she answered as she began to settle down.  
  
"Jesse loves you and he wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. You don't know what you'll do until you talk to him. Together you can decide what would be best. First you have to decide if you want him. Everything else will fall into place."  
  
"Do I want him?" Kitty whispered. "Is this too much, too fast?"  
  
"Chica, you've wanted him for 7 years. Any slower and you'll be too old to remember what you want." Jubilee stood firm with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I just never thought I would ever leave here."  
  
"Marrying Jesse doesn't mean you'll lose us. We will always be right here." Ororo assured her. "Everyone in this house will one day make their own decisions for their life. Not everyone will be X Men. There may be some that leave and never look back. But everyone will still always have us right here. That will never change."  
  
A while later there was a knock on the door. Jubilee opened it and saw Bobby standing there with a note. "It's for Kitty," he held it out to her then smiled and left.  
  
Kitty opened it slowly, dreading what she would read.  
  
_**Kitty, I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't want to do anything that would cause you pain. I won't push anything on you that you're not ready for. Take all the time you need. I'll go back home. When you want to talk, I'll be waiting.  
**_  
"He's leaving," she whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she clutched the note to her chest and fell back against her pillow. She didn't leave her room the rest of the day.  
  
Logan and Remy flew Jesse home and tried to encourage him. When he got home he found Adam and Evie snacking in the kitchen.  
  
"Jesse, we didn't expect you home. Is everything alright?" Evie asked, concerned at his distant expression.  
  
"I need to talk to you, both." Jesse sat beside her.  
  
"Are the girls, ok? Charles reported the mission successful." Adam pulled him a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, they're ok. It's just that --- I asked Kitty to marry me." He put his head down and looked at the ring he pulled from his pocket.  
  
"Jesse," Evie whispered. "I can't believe she refused."  
  
"No, she didn't refuse but she didn't say yes, either. I expected her to have her doubts but I didn't expect her to run away from me." He looked up and smiled as Evie put her arm around him. "The girls went to her. I left her a note to call me when she wanted to talk. I didn't want to stay and put pressure on her."  
  
"Don't worry," Evie smiled. "I know how much she loves you. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon." She kissed him as she got up and took Adam's hand. "Get some rest. After the mission, you need some."  
  
In the middle of the night, everyone was awakened by sudden sharp abdominal pain. Evie clutched her stomach and groaned as Adam immediately lifted her and took her to the lab.  
  
Shalimar sat straight up in bed. "Evie," she grabbed Brennan's hand, "it's time."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," he groaned as the pain passed. They both hurried to the lab and met up with Jesse headed in the same direction.  
  
By the time they reached their destination, they found Evie in the scan chair and Adam talking to Hank on the computer. "Don't worry, my friend," they heard. "You have plenty of time to get her here. I will have everything ready when you arrive." Hank's voice was calming.  
  
Adam turned and went to his wife. "Are you alright?" rising concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm sorry about projecting that contraction, everyone. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. It just took me by surprise." Evie smiled contritely.  
  
"Yeah, it took all of us by surprise," Brennan smiled as he rubbed his abs.  
  
"Oh, stop," Shalimar moved to Evie's side. "It was just the baby making sure we're all ready for the big moment."  
  
"Ok, everyone knows what they have to do. Let's move people," Adam ordered a little more forcefully than he needed to.  
  
Evie began to giggle. "Adam, please try to calm down. Hank said we had plenty of time. I haven't even had another contraction yet."  
  
Adam looked down sheepishly as he smiled. "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure everything will be ok."  
  
"Don't worry, Adam." Shalimar came close and put her arm around him. "Everything will be just fine; including you," she added with a giggle and turned to join Brennan and Jesse as they left to get ready to go.  
  
After only a half an hour, the Helix was leaving Sanctuary and making its run to deliver a very ready mom-to-be to her caring physician.  
  
Hank had only awakened those who were absolutely necessary to admit his patient and get her family settled. Jean was in the med lab waiting to help. Scott took care of security as the Helix landed. Ororo came down to make sure everyone was made comfortable for the night.  
  
Hank, Jean, Adam and Evie prepared themselves for the duration it would take for this child to make his or her entrance into this world.  
  
Scott, after welcoming his friends back and giving Adam all the coaching advice he thought helpful from his experience, left and returned to bed.  
  
Ororo assured Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse that it would take time and Jean would summon them upon the imminent arrival of the child. After escorting Brennan and Shalimar to their room she walked arm in arm with Jesse.  
  
He was silent for a long while. When they had gotten to his room he looked across the hall at the door which hid her from his eyes. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She is a young woman in love. As you foresaw, she did have misgivings about the changes that would occur in her life. She cried for many hours before falling asleep. We decided not to wake her with the news about Evie. In the morning, I think you will have a chance to talk to her again. Don't give up." Ororo smiled as Jesse kissed her and turned into his room.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Early the next morning news began to circulate about Evie being in the med lab. Everyone was anxiously awaiting any news. Bren, Shal and Jess all spent time visiting the lab and bringing up information to the others.  
  
Jesse anxiously waited for Kitty to come down to breakfast. When Jubilee showed up alone, he questioned her. "She found out you were here," she sadly reported. "She said she had some important things to do and would skip breakfast. I'm not sure what she's up to. I'm sorry, Jess." She hugged him and just watched as he left the kitchen and went out into the garden.  
  
As Kitty approached the mahogany doors, she heard Come in, Kitty. I've been waiting for you. Phasing through she walked over and sat on the desk in front of the professor. Kitty was the only one who could get away with such informal behavior in his office. She often went to talk to him when she was troubled. He always seemed to know just what to and not to say. She sat silently for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Professor, why am I having such a hard time making this decision?"  
  
Charles smiled at her forlorn appearance. "Child, you know in your heart the decision is made. It was made long before the question was asked."  
  
"Then why can't I answer him? What am I so afraid of? I mean, I know that he loves me. I know that he'd be a good husband. Can I be a good wife? He told me he wanted to give me his world. He said he wanted me in his world. How can I claim to love him if I'm not willing to give up my world for him? --- But --- I can't just leave. I have a life here. I have responsibilities. My parents sent me here to learn about who I am. Oh, Professor, what am I going to do?" She stopped her rambling and began to cry.  
  
Charles took her hands in his as he sat in front of her. "My dear, you have always been the only one who consistently looked to me for guidance and direction. The others listened to my instruction and heeded my commands but you always needed more from me. You quickly became more than a student. You have always looked for my permission and approval. In return you accepted me as a father in your daily life in place of your own, who could not always be here for you. I have proudly watched as you grew into a beautiful young woman. You learned to accept yourself and your gift and quickly became an example for the younger children in the house. You learned and trained until you were able to surpass expectation. You are and will always be a valued member of my X Men." He wiped her tears as she smiled at him. "Marrying a man whom I know will make you very happy is relief and blessing to my soul. Jesse is a good man and he loves you with his entire being. I would not allow anything less for you. What you are failing to understand is that giving him your world is not the same as giving up your world. You will never give up your world. You will simply allow him to become a part of it. You freely offered it to him when you selflessly gave all you were to help him through his darkest hour, just as he is now able to freely offer you his. Only by embracing that which the other offers will you find true fulfillment in yourselves. You see, you don't lose your world. It just becomes complete."  
  
Kitty sat quietly for a moment as she processed the wisdom he was trying to impart to her. Smiling she jumped down from the desk and moved to sit on his lap as she did when she was very young. "Professor, what would I ever do without you?" she whispered as she embraced him.  
  
"You can never be too far from me to return and sit upon my desk whenever you feel the need." He embraced her as he heard her chuckle.  
  
"Thank you, professor." Kitty moved to stand in front of him then leaned over to kiss him before she turned and ran phasing out of his office.  
  
The day around the mansion broke into full swing as everyone attended to their normal routines except for the occasional check-ins on the progress in the med lab. Adam and Evie waited out the time as the contractions became more evident and regular. Comfort was slowly losing ground to painful apprehension. Jean helped Evie not to project the more intense contractions. Hank engaged Adam in many conversations to help distract him as they waited for the child to arrive.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar participated in Logan's morning self-defense class, modeling many techniques. The younger children enjoyed seeing the slim blonde be able to best their formidable teacher as she countered an attack and landed him flat on the floor.  
  
Jesse tried to stay away from everyone inside. He couldn't concentrate to be very helpful so he just walked aimlessly around the grounds. Suddenly the sound of small explosions pulled his attention to the far edge of the property. Going out to investigate he found Remy blasting objects in target practice. He watched in awe at the precision at which the man worked using subtle almost imperceptible movements. Though a very well built man, the force of power was not dependant on the strength in his arm as much as the power in his charge. Jesse realized that much like Brennan, this man could cause a great deal of destruction without even breaking a sweat.  
  
Jesse slowly made his presence known as Remy seemed to be taking a break. "I'm glad we're friends. I'd hate to see what would happen if you shot me while I massed. I'd probably end up in a million pieces."  
  
"Gambit will try to be careful the next time we fight side by side. Maybe you just try to stay to the back to be safe, non?"  
  
Jesse chuckled slightly as he sat on a rock.  
  
"No news from de lab, yet?" Remy eyed Jesse, knowing some of what was going on. The mansion is, after all, not that big. News and gossip travel faster than speeding bullets.  
  
"No. Hank said we would probably have to wait for this afternoon."  
  
Remy watched as Jesse through some small stones against a tree. Smiling he pulled a card and blasted Jesse's next throw, making it explode right before it hit its target. When Jesse turned he just shrugged and moved to his side. Putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder Remy tried to help. "De petite love you. Don' doubt it."  
  
"I know but maybe I'm rushing her. Maybe she's not sure, yet."  
  
"If dere's one ting, Remy knows better dan mos' is de face of a woman in love. For years now, I watch as she grew up and interact with the people around her. When you came, she changed. Always careful to hide the look but Remy catch it. Now dat you're together she's happier than ever befor'. Never doubt her love for you."  
  
"I did something to her. She's avoiding me. Just when I think she's close, I turn and she's not there."  
  
"You only confuse her. She need time to understand. You'll see. Everyting be jus' fine."  
  
Kitty was in her room when Jubilee came in to change after lunch. "Hey, Chica."  
  
"Hi, Jubes," Kitty's voice was pathetic.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Why are you torturing yourself and everyone else? You know you want him. Where's the problem?" Jubilee walked over and bounced herself down on Kitty's bed.  
  
"It's just not as clear cut for me. You'll never understand. Bobby's an X Man."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" She tried to soften her voice to not emphasis her confusion.  
  
"If you two decide to marry, all you have to do is move your stuff to a new room. I have to come to grips with moving out." Kitty put her head down and began to cry again.  
  
"Oh, Kitty, is that what all this is really about? You're afraid to leave."  
  
Sitting up suddenly, Kitty replied, "I am not afraid. I just never actually considered it until he asked me." Kitty put her head down again. "Now, I've pushed him away. He's probably so hurt, he never wants to see me again."  
  
"Oh stop being so mellow-dramatic." Jubilee reprimanded. "He's been moping around all morning because you've been avoiding him. He hasn't changed his mind. He's just waiting for you to make up yours."  
  
Just then, Jean brushed Kitty's mind. Kitty, Evie is ready to deliver soon. I thought you would want to be one of the ones waiting here.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes to answer. Thanks, Jean. I'll be there in a while. When she opened her eyes she saw Jubilee waiting expectantly. "Evie's ready. Jean wanted to know if I wanted to be there."  
  
"And do you? You know, he'll be waiting for you."  
  
Taking a deep breath she replied, "Yeah, I know." Taking Jubilee's hand she looked at her now and tried to smile. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When I move out, you won't just move Bobby in until he gives you a ring."  
  
Smiling brightly, Jubilee hugged her. "I just hope he gets the hint soon. I'm so happy for you. You're gonna make the most beautiful bride."  
  
"That's if the groom is still willing." Kitty moved to her dresser and began to comb her hair.  
  
In the lab, Evie's contractions were closer and stronger than before. Jean and Hank prepared for the delivery as Adam stood by and held her hand telling her how much he loved her.  
  
Out in the hall Brennan watched Shalimar pace back and forth. "Shal, all you're going to do is wear a grove in the floor. Come sit with me."  
  
"I can't. The feral in me won't let me hold still." She began to pace faster.  
  
Brennan got an idea. He stood at the window, closed his eyes and concentrated on Jean.  
  
Yes, Brennan?  
  
When he heard her answer he opened his eyes and looked at her. Jean, Shal's going crazy out here. Do I have time to take her for a run?  
  
Jean chuckled and everyone in the lab noticed she was looking toward the hall. Take her into the danger room. You'll be closer. Program 23 has a track she can run.  
  
Thanks. He smiled then turned and grabbed Shalimar's arm. "Come on. Let's run."  
  
"Run? Run where?" she questioned him as they turned the corner and left Jesse alone in the hall.  
  
"Jean---," Evie could sense beyond herself enough to know there was a problem.  
  
"Everything's ok, Evie. Shalimar is just having a little trouble managing her feral excitement. Brennan's taking her into the danger room for a little bit.  
  
Evie turned to Adam, "She needs to be in here when the time comes." Adam just smiled and kissed her.  
  
A while later, Kitty slowly turned the corner and saw Jesse looking through the lab window. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly. "I hope it doesn't take this long for our first child to come." Kitty smiled slightly as Jesse spun around to face her. "That is, if you still want me?" She walked slowly toward him.  
  
Jesse couldn't believe his ears. He moved to stand in front of her. Was she really there? He slowly reached out to touch her face. "Kitty," he whispered. "Does this mean---?" He looked into her eyes and couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes." She smiled at him. Instantly she felt his arms around her. "I'm so sorry for hurting you before, Jess. I just got --- scared."  
  
Holding her tightly he spoke into her hair. "I know, Baby. I don't want you scared. I love you so much. I only want to make you happy." He moved away and looked again into her eyes. "We can handle this however you want. I don't care. I just want to be with you."  
  
Just then, Shalimar and Brennan came rushing back in taking both their attention. "What's wrong?" Kitty asked concerned.  
  
Brennan watched as Shalimar went into the lab and then turned to answer. "Jean called us. The baby's coming." He smiled as Kitty moved closer to him. He hadn't seen her since the night he had to buy her on the mission.  
  
With one arm around Jesse, Kitty smiled and put her other arm around Brennan letting him know that everything was alright between them.  
  
He gratefully leaned down and kissed her cheek then turned and waited for the tell tale cry of an infant.  
  
Once inside Shalimar moved to Evie's side and took her hand. Evie smiled at her until another contraction hit. Soon the baby had crowned. Everyone got excited as they encouraged Evie through one last contraction.  
  
With only the slightest help from the attending physicians a beautiful baby began to cry. Tears filled the room as Hank spoke. "Well, my stars, her voice is most impressive." Handing the child to her mother he went on, "I believe, madam, your daughter would like to say 'Hello'."  
  
"Oh, Adam," Evie panted, "a little girl."  
  
With tears in his eyes Adam watched his wife and daughter for a long moment. Then he kissed his wife and his child. "I love you so much. You were wonderful and now --- she's as beautiful as you are." Adam took the crying child and cradled her close to his chest. Almost instantly she quieted and relaxed in his strong arms.  
  
"Well, someone knows her daddy's arms already." Jean smiled at the family. "I feel sorry for the young man who tries to take her out of them."  
  
"Never," Adam's head snapped up to face her. "He may come in but she will never leave."  
  
Shalimar reached out and laid her hand over the baby's chest. For just an instant her eyes turned golden and a small purr was heard. As quick as they turned, the brown was back but Adam noticed and smiled as he laid his hand over Shal's in unspoken acceptance. He was the leader of Mutant X and a father to all of them but together they were her pack and she was their protector. This was her way of making her connection and silent vow. She walked as if in a dream as she went back to the door.  
  
When the door opened they couldn't hear any crying and Shalimar's expression confused them. Brennan touched her shoulder as she got closer. "Shal, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Brennan, it was incredible. She's so beautiful." She moved into his arms and began to cry.  
  
Concerned, Jesse moved closer. "Is everything --- ok?" He smiled when he saw her nod her head.  
  
"A girl. Evie had a girl," Kitty cried. "Jesse, that's so wonderful." She reached up and hugged him.  
  
As soon as everyone was presentable Jean went to the door to allow them to enter. Shalimar and Brennan went to the far side of the bed and kissed Evie. "Shal, said she was beautiful but that was an understatement." Brennan's voice was soft as he reached to touch her hand.  
  
Jesse stood on the closer side and kissed Evie. "She's gorgeous," was all he could breathe out.  
  
Kitty had gone to stand at the side with Jean in order to allow the family their time. Evie knew she came in with Jesse and sensed that she had made her decision. "Kitty," Evie smiled at her, "You are part of this family, now. You belong at Jesse's side." She reached out for her to take her hand. "Come and meet Nadene."  
  
As she came closer, Jesse proudly smiled at her and pulled the ring from his pocket. "And this belongs on your finger." He took her hand and put the ring in place then kissed the finger on which it sat.  
  
"So those were your big plans, very nice." Brennan smiled as he put his arm around Shalimar.  
  
"Well, are you going to make this easy on me and make it a double wedding?" Adam knowingly revealed their secret.  
  
Jesse turned a questioning stare at Brennan. "Is that why you rushed home yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I finally realized what you were trying to tell me. With all the excitement of welcoming Nadene, we just didn't get a chance to tell anyone."  
  
Jean and Hank approached them and congratulated all. "This is so wonderful. We'll have so much fun." Jean hugged Shalimar. "This means another trip to Anna Claire's."  
  
Everyone laughed and commented as Jesse noticed Kitty look down and blush.  
  
Hank's voice suddenly boomed with authority. "Alright, we have much to look forward to but right now my patients need their rest. Everyone out until after dinner. The professor has just informed me that they are about to have dinner now. Jean, please see that Adam and Evie are brought a proper meal here. The rest of you may begin to inform everyone of all the latest information. Please do not forget to include a birth announcement for Nadene."  
  
"Never. She tops the list," Jesse informed him as they all began to disperse.  
  
Everyone in the dining room fell silent the moment they saw them come in. "What news do you have for us?" asked the professor.  
  
"Nadene Kane has arrived." Kitty joyously announced with all the pertinent details.  
  
After everyone settled from the rejoicing, Charles asked again, "And?"  
  
"And Kitty has agreed to marry me," Jesse offered proudly.  
  
Rejoicing again filled the room. When it quieted somewhat, Charles smiled at the notion that the announcements were not yet complete. Turning a knowing smile toward Brennan, he met his eyes. "And?"  
  
Silence fell instantly. No one expected any more.  
  
Brennan, already having one arm around Shalimar, pulled her into a full embrace as he announced, "Shalimar and I are getting married, too."  
  
The cheers in the room were deafening. The adults moved around the room to congratulate the couples. After a louder than normal dinner, and a riotous bedtime routine for the children, the adults went to meet Nadene.  
  
Charles was first to enter. "Allow me to welcome Miss Nadene." He shook Adam's hand and looked at the sleeping child in her mother's arms. "She truly is a marvelous gift and as radiant as you, my dear Evie." He moved aside as others began to come in, each hugging and kissing and oohhing and ahhing over the infant.  
  
Scott and Jean walked in with Thomas. As they approached, Scott told his son, "Look, we have a new friend for you." Everyone stopped to see what Thomas would do. He leaned forward in his father's arms to better see the sleeping child. Reaching a curious hand out and touching the wrapped bundle, he smiled and looked closely at her. With obvious suddenness, Nadene opened her little eyes and gazed back at him.  
  
Evie and Jean exchanged glances, feeling something had happened. Their husbands were not completely unaware. "Honey?" Scott questioned warily.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure but I think he just spoke to her." Jean looked from her son to her husband.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Adam likewise questioned.  
  
"I felt something when she opened her eyes." Looking to her husband she added, "I think she answered him."  
  
"You are both quite right." Everyone immediately turned to the professor. "It would seem that Thomas formally introduced himself."  
  
Breaking the silence of awe in the room Scott smiled as he looked back at the babies, "The first in what, I'm sure will be a long line of suitors."  
  
"Can we get through these two weddings first, before you put another on my plate, please." Adam reached a loving hand out to cover his child.  
  
Everyone laughed and began talking wedding talk as they all were finally shooed from the med lab by a very protective doctor. Once alone, Evie asked, "Hank, could they have really 'spoken'?"  
  
He moved closer and loving place a huge hand gently on the child's head. "I do not know. Thomas has never shown any sign of mutation. I would not expect any for a few years yet. Given the strength of your and Jean's telepathy, it would not surprise me to find it in both children. It would surprise me if it began now. We will just have to wait and watch them closely. I can scan them both tomorrow and see if there are any changes. It is most likely that they just sense kinship with another child as all children do. Now, you must all get some sleep. It has been a long day. I will see you in the morning."  
  
tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or X Men.

Discoveries

Chapter 12  
  
"So when are we planning these weddings?" Logan asked as they all sat in the Library with their drinks.  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar then answered. "Shal's waited 5 years for me to figure this out. I don't think she wants to put it off." He grinned as her smile was rosier than usual.  
  
Jesse turned to Kitty. "We haven't had the chance to talk about it yet. I'll do whatever Kitty wants."  
  
"Spoken like a true love sick pup," Remy threw a pillow which Jesse aptly caught and threw back.  
  
"Well, no matter what ya'll decide, Ah think as soon as Evie is on her feet, we should have a girls' day out before ya'll go home." Marie smiled.  
  
Again Kitty blushed at the thought of all the implications of a day in the very elegant lingerie store. Jesse noticed. "Let's go for a walk." He took her hand as they got up.  
  
"It better be a walk," Logan growled protectively then winked when Kitty turned a flushed look on him.  
  
The night air was chilly but Ororo's greenhouse made a wonderfully romantic escape; the air was warm, the colors amazing and the fragrance, powerful, livening all the senses.  
  
Jesse sat on a bench and place one leg along the length of it as he pulled Kitty to sit in front of him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
Kitty smiled, "Tell me again." She frowned when she saw him shake his head, 'no'.  
  
"I want to show you." He slowly pulled her into a full embrace and kissed her passionately. In that one kiss, Jesse gave her his entire soul. It was long and deep and intense beyond anything they had shared to this point. When finally they stopped, neither could say anything. They just relaxed in each other's arms. When once again they could speak, Jesse whispered in her ear. "Tell me about the dreams you had of us." His voice was low and deep.  
  
His breath against her neck made her shiver and the sound of his voice turned her insides weak. She closed her eyes and sighed out loud before she'd realized it.  
  
Jesse quickly became impassioned and recaptured her lips for another kiss. His hands caressed her back as he pulled her even closer. "How long are you going to make me wait?" he asked between kisses. "How long until I can have all of you?"  
  
"Jesse," she tried to speak between the kisses he was pouring on her. She gasped when he moved his kisses to her neck. "Jesse, please stop." She pushed him slightly. When he removed his mouth from her she almost lost her resolve, instantly missing the warm feeling on her skin. She saw the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at her. "Jesse, I --- please---" she looked down and tried to continue. "Jesse, I want you, too. We can get married as soon as possible but --- can we please wait until then." She quickly glanced up at his eyes to judge his response. Confidence returned as he smiled lovingly at her. "It's just that there's something special about our wedding night being the first time. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Jesse kissed her again, "I'll do anything you want. You've made me the happiest man alive just agreeing to marry me." He pulled her into a hug when he saw her brilliant smile. "Do you want a separate wedding or should we double with Brenn and Shal?"  
  
"I think a double could be fun, if that's what they want. But---"she stopped and looked away.  
  
"But, what?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes with such intensity that it was his turn to weaken. "But our honeymoon is solo." This time she attacked him with a kiss that almost made him lose his socks.  
  
"WOW!" was all he could say.  
  
"Shalimar only waited 5 years for Brennan. I have 7 years of fantasies to fulfill with you." Kitty smiled slightly as she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
Jesse moved her and stood up. "Let's go find them and get the wedding plans started. I'm not going to put this off any longer than is absolutely necessary."  
  
She giggled as he almost dragged her out of the greenhouse.  
  
They found Brennan and Shalimar sitting on the porch. After a short conversation, a double wedding was agreed upon.  
  
"The only request I have is that we have it here, in the mansion. Evie's wedding was such a dream. I know it's cooler now, but we could make the mansion look like a garden. Would you mind if we did that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That would be my first choice if the professor wouldn't mind. The mansion is much more beautiful than any other facility we could get." Shalimar smiled and took her hand.  
  
"I would be most proud to share your wedding in that way."  
  
Everyone turned quickly and saw the professor and Adam in the doorway. As they came out, Adam continued, "You are all, our children and we couldn't be more proud of you. Together we'll make your weddings be just the way you want them."  
  
"Professor, can we get married this Friday?" Kitty asked.  
  
"But Kitty, your father will be in the hospital this weekend. His surgery is already scheduled."  
  
"Kitty, I didn't know about that." Jesse took her hand. "We can wait until he's on his feet again."  
  
"No, Jess. This is what I want. I love my parents, but I've lived here most of my life. I know they'll understand. I want the professor to give me away." She smiled and looked at Charles as he was beaming with pride. "Please."  
  
"It will be the greatest honor, my child." Charles reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Friday it is then," Adam announced. Then he and Charles returned inside and left the couples outside to make their plans.  
  
The next morning, Evie and Nadene were cheerfully released from the med lab. They could probably have been release the night before because of Evie's healing abilities but Adam insisted they stay for the night just to make sure.  
  
The girls all sat together at breakfast and unintentionally segregated themselves from the men. Logan walked in and saw the women deep in conversation and the men gathered at another table looking a bit withdrawn. "Oh man, now I remember what we went through for Scott and Adam's weddings. Are we going to have to do this again?"  
  
"I felt like you do now at Adam's wedding,' Brennan began. "Wait until you're the groom, it's worse."  
  
"Much worse," added Jesse before he sipped his coffee.  
  
Adam and Scott just smugly grinned.  
  
Just then the girls all got up and moved to stand behind the chairs of their respective guys. "We've got our plans for today." Evie announced.  
  
"We've decided to take two cars and first make the joint arrangements like the caterer and band and dresses. That will take most of the morning." Jean added.  
  
Rogue spoke up next. "Then we're gonna stop for a late lunch, so ya'll will be on your own. Don't wait for us."  
  
"Then we're going to make a split." Jubilee further explained. "Shalimar will go with Evie and Marie to buy the special things for her part of the wedding. Jean, Ororo and I will take Kitty for her stuff."  
  
"That will not take very long but we will probably not be home for dinner. You will have to handle the mansion dinner on your own." Ro smiled when Logan turned and glared at her. "You all did such a wonderful job of it when we shopped for Evie that I know you will do well now."  
  
"Remy not hear any mention of a special 'lil store." He grinned and eyed all the men as they joined his thoughts.  
  
"Down, Swamp Rat." Rogue playfully squeezed his shoulders. She suggestively leaned down and when she saw that she had all the men's attention she whispered in his ear just loud enough to carry, "That's tomorrow's trip. We're gonna spend all afternoon there."  
  
The ladies watched as the faces of their men brightened. Kitty was the only one who turned away and blushed when Jesse looked up at her.  
  
As they prepared to leave, Adam met Evie in the room they shared at the mansion. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take Nadene out so soon?"  
  
"Don't worry, Darling. She'll be fine." She moved into his arms.  
  
"I love you." Adam kissed her deeply.  
  
"Do you remember what it was like preparing for our wedding?"  
  
"I remember all the packages you came home with after they took you shopping." Adam grinned at her. "I also remember you not letting me look at anything." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"I had so much fun that day. It was a wonderful part of our wedding. I want to make sure Shalimar and Kitty have memories to cherish just as I do."  
  
"Take care of them for me. Make sure Shalimar gets everything she wants, even if it only caters to her feral side."  
  
"I will. You just make sure Brennan and Jesse get out and get what they need. You'll have to take them home for your tuxedos but you can do that tomorrow so I can give you a list of what I need from there, too."  
  
The girls left and made all the arrangements that were necessary. When they got to the bridal salon they first decided on dresses for the girls. Even though it was autumn the mansion would be warm and comfortable. They chose straight gowns that were all slightly different.  
  
Evie chose a red one that crisscrossed her chest and wrapped over her shoulders falling gracefully in a drape over her back.  
  
Jean's was emerald green and was a straight opened back halter.  
  
Ororo chose a deep purple gown with a bodice that was gathered and pulled to the side and made to cascade over one shoulder.  
  
Marie's choice was a black strapless with a chiffon scarf.  
  
Jubilee twirled as she showed off a burgundy tee style top with a plunging neckline she was sure Bobby would love.  
  
Evie bought a lovely white satin dress and bonnet for Nadene.  
  
Shalimar strayed from the traditional full length gown and chose instead a white A-line mini dress that had chiffon shoulders over a sweetheart neckline. To give a more bridal effect she chose a small headpiece with a veil that fell to the floor and trailed behind her.  
  
Kitty chose the reverse and picked a straight gown with a slit up one side that almost reached her hip. The neckline was high and covered her chest but completely revealed both shoulders and her back. She decided to just wear flowers in her hair and use a removable blusher.  
  
Both young woman looked stunning and complimented each other perfectly.  
  
After an excited lunch, the girls split into their two groups and headed off in opposite directions each shopping for the special items to personalize their special day.  
  
Dinner in the mansion was in full swing and very noisy when they all arrived home. After helping with clean up and getting all the children into bed, the girls told the guys about their day. They left out the dress shop details but gave account of all the other stores.  
  
Their day had been full and all were tired; the girls from planning and shopping and the men from taking care of all the responsibilities of the mansion. Knowing that the next day would hold more of the same, they all decided to turn in early.  
  
At midnight, almost on the dot, a crying Thomas woke his very sleepy parents. Scott was trying to comfort his son when Jean sensed a great panic in the mansion.  
  
Evie was suddenly awakened by a startling cry in her mind. She sat up so abruptly that Adam jumped at the unexpected movement. Breathing deeply to calm her mind she heard an unknown voice calling out to Nadene. Moving quickly to the cradle beside her bed she noticed that there was something odd about the way the baby looked. "Adam, something's wrong." Evie turned to see Adam moving quickly to her side.  
  
Reaching a hand to her face, Adam checked for breath. "She's breathing but it's ragged. Her coloring is off, too."  
  
Evie, what's wrong? Jean's voice sounded in her mind.  
  
Jean, something's wrong with Nadene. Please meet us in the lab.  
  
I'll be right there and I'll wake Hank.  
  
They rushed to the lab and found Jean and Hank waiting for them. After careful examination and a series of blood tests they discovered that Nadene was suffering from a rare condition that occasionally affected the women in Evie's family. To make it worse the increasing jaundice which is normal for infants was reacting with it making it accelerate in her system.  
  
Evie immediately reached out to her child and closed her eyes. To her horror she realized that her powers would not begin. "Adam," she turned to him, "Adam, I can't heal her. Why can't I heal her?" She fell into his arms in panic.  
  
"I believe I know why." They turned when they heard Hank speak. "I just rechecked your latest blood work and found the same gene. In your system it is dormant but there, none the less. I believe that your system regards it as normal and in no need of healing."  
  
"What can we do?" Evie tried to be brave but Adam could feel her begin to tremble in his arms.  
  
He held her closer as he stated, "Severe jaundice requires a blood transfusion."  
  
"It is not to that state yet. I believe an infusion of a serum made with a compatible blood type should take care of it." Hank paged through Nadene's med chart. "Her blood type is very rare. Neither of you can be the donor. Unfortunately, no one in the mansion can help us."  
  
Adam released his wife and gently took the chart from Hank's hand. "Shalimar," he stated. "Shalimar's blood isn't quite as rare but it should be compatible. No one in Sanctuary can donate to Shalimar either.  
  
Evie closed her eyes and called out to her. In minutes Shalimar and Brennan were rushing into the lab.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked as she crept closer to the baby.  
  
They explained everything and in moments everyone was waiting as they watched Adam and Hank work almost as one to create the serum for Nadene. Brennan and Shalimar held a very worried Evie as Jean constantly monitored the baby for any signs of changes. In only a half an hour they were ready for her injection. Everyone watched and waited as the serum took affect. Within 5 minutes Jean announced that her vitals were returning to normal and the roses in her cheeks reappeared. Hank drew a small amount of blood and rechecked it.  
  
Jean?  
  
Yes, Scott?  
  
What's happened? Is Nadene alright?  
  
Yes, she's fine. I'll explain when I come back up. Did Thomas go back to sleep for you?

He was crying and agitated this whole time. He only just stopped and fell asleep.  
  
I'll be up in a little while.  
  
"This is amazing," Hank's surprise quickly drew everyone's attention. "The gene we found is in complete dormancy. It's like it never reacted at all."  
  
"Then she's healed," Evie stated as she picked up her child.  
  
"Not only is she healed but it would seem that Shalimar's blood was able to work as an aggressive inoculation as well as counter the affects of the jaundice." Hank smiled as he looked at the young feral. "I would like to further examine a sample of your blood, my dear."  
  
"As long as she's alright, you can do what ever you want." Shalimar moved closer to touch Nadene's hand.  
  
"May I take her back to our room now?" Evie asked.  
  
"It would seem that there is nothing wrong with her now. I wish that all my emergency patients recover as completely as she did."  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

I am sorry for the late post. My husband is on vaca this week and my morning routine is really messed up.

Discoveries

Chapter 13  
  
The next morning everyone was amazed at the story they heard of the happenings of the night before. As the child was again checked and confirmed to be perfectly fine, the girls decided to continue with their wedding plans. Jean promised to continually check the child since she would be traveling with them.  
  
After a leisurely start to the day and after lunch and all the mansion chores were done, the girls headed to Anna Claire's.  
  
Having made reservations the day before, everything in the shop was made ready for them when they arrived. Just as with Evie's impromptu bridal shower, they were given the red carpet treatment. Their comfort was catered to at every turn. There were snacks and drinks and flowers and music creating a beautiful atmosphere. It didn't take long for the girls to get into the mood and begin to make quite a collection of items. Unlike the last time, Jubilee and Kitty were not told to just sit and watch. Kitty and Shalimar were seated and soon gathered quite a collection of items in front of them. Everyone laughed and joked and enjoyed their afternoon immensely.  
  
By the time they arrived home, it was much the same scene as when they came home from Evie's shower. A mountain of beautifully wrapped packages were unloaded and each man went to help his girl take her things to her room. Jesse and Brennan, as the grooms, naturally had the largest piles and did indeed end up making two trips up the stairs.  
  
"We have to suffer through another night of guessing what's in those packages," Scott whined.  
  
"But if we let you see them in the boxes, you wouldn't get the full affect." Jubilee smiled at Bobby.  
  
"Oh, Remy tink we feel the affect anyway," he pulled Marie into his lap and kissed her.  
  
"Where are you going on your honeymoons?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar and pulled her closer to him. "We thought it would be nice to do some sight seeing in Hawaii."  
  
"Yeah, I know what sights you're gonna be seeing," Logan smirked as Ro punched his arm. He winked as Shalimar blushed at him.  
  
"Kitty and I decided to go to Australia. We want to tour Sydney and see the outback."  
  
"Don't stay too long or you'll come home speaking stranger than Remy." Bobby dodged a punch in his direction.  
  
"Now it's time to do some rearranging," Jean began. "We have to get Jesse out of the teachers' wing and Brennan out of Shalimar's room." She held up a hand to silence him when she saw him about to protest. "You can't be anywhere near her after midnight, tonight. The caterers and all the people we hired to make this place beautiful will be here early. We will stay on the second floor like we did before. Nadine will stay with us." Turning to her husband she smiled, "Thomas stays with you. Remember that under no circumstances are Brennan and Jesse allowed up the stairs."  
  
Ororo turned to Jesse. "Will you be alright to stay in the extra guest room with Brennan?"  
  
Jesse smiled knowing she was trying to be considerate of the fact that it was the room he used to share with Emma. "That room will be just fine." He turned and smiled as Kitty squeezed his hand.  
  
"Good. Now I think it's time we all turned in. Tomorrow will be a big day." Ororo stood and all the girls followed her out talking and laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess they told us." Adam smirked as he stood.  
  
"Yeah, when Jean gets this focused there isn't much that anyone can do but listen." Scott put his drink down and said his goodnights.  
  
By 11:30 Jesse and Brennan were in the room with the lights out. That particular room had twin beds but Jesse and Emma never minded. They just snuggled on one. Now Jesse lay in bed alone staring into the darkness. "Brennan, are you still up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how much sleep I'm really gonna get tonight."  
  
"I know what you mean. What do we have to be nervous about? Isn't this what we said we wanted?"  
  
"It's not that we don't want this. It's just that all the formality makes me jumpy. I keep telling myself that the only thing that will change between Shalimar and me is a piece of paper but that's not really true is it? It's like I realize that it will be just me and her forever."  
  
"That's how you want it, though."  
  
"Of course, it is. This is really stupid. I want her with me. When I thought she went out hunting for someone else, I nearly went crazy with jealousy. I don't ever want to be without her. This is gonna give me a headache. I need to sleep. Goodnight, Jess."  
  
"Goodnight, man."  
  
At about 2 am the mansion was quiet. Everyone was peacefully dreaming of the day to come. All of a sudden, a blaring signal began to peel.  
  
Instantly people were on their feet, moving to the rehearsed procedure drilled into their heads in case of emergency. Children were filing out of the mansion through a secret door which led them outside. The oldest among them, a group of four 16 year olds, stood at the entrance counting heads and taking charge to care for all.  
  
Scott moved to the computer in his room and brought up the information waiting to be read. 'Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert,' blinked repeatedly. "There's an intruder," he told his wife as she pulled on her robe. "But this is crazy."  
  
"What is?" She moved to his side.  
  
"The intruder is in the danger room. How could someone have gotten that far without setting off the alarms 'til now? Go to Evie's room and stay there with the babies until we find out what's going on. Get Shalimar to guard the door." He kissed his wife and left quickly.  
  
Running down the stairs he saw the X Men forming on the first level. Mutant X was by their side. All obviously pulled on clothes quickly to be able to meet the problem at hand. "Intruder in the danger room," Cyclops reported as he reached the group.  
  
"How's that possible? They would have had to get through too much to get down there unnoticed." Shadowcat asked as she moved to the center of the group.  
  
"Why don't we go down and ask them?" Wolverine sneered as he extended his claws.  
  
Everyone wait.  
  
They all turned to see Charles emerge from the elevator with Adam by his side.  
  
"I sense only one person. There is something familiar about him but I can not determine what it is. Please use extreme caution. I do not sense hostility as much as desperation. Go."  
  
They split into groups and emerged on the war level from three directions. Ensuring that the rest of the level was secure and that the danger room was not currently running any programming they moved to the door. Cyclops went into the control room which has a window that overlooks the room. It is only visible from inside the room when no program is running. He saw a young man in maybe his late teens tapping the controls trying to get the alarms to stop. His clothes were torn and dirty. He looked as if he'd just been in a fight.  
  
Twenty years later  
  
A beautiful young woman lay in the med lab, still and pale and breathing raggedly. Her mother could do nothing but stand by and watch as her only child was slowly dying in front of her eyes. They were alone in the lab as explosions rocked the ground around them. The day before, she had just suddenly taken ill. She fell to the ground during a walk around the gardens with her fiancé. This otherwise perfectly healthy young woman was rushed into the med lab and examined. Her caring friends and family stood helplessly around as the doctor announced that for some unexplainable reason she was dying. The only hope for a cure was no where to be found.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the med lab slid opened and a group of young people moved in. Her fiancé led the way to her bedside. "How is she?"  
  
"She's only getting worse. There's nothing I can do. I can't help her. I can only sit here and watch her die." Her mother dropped her head and sobbed.  
  
"Jimmy, we don't have a choice now." He turned a desperate look to his friend. "It's time we did it."  
  
"But Gramps is gonna---"  
  
"Shawna, we don't have a choice," he yelled then turned to see her eyes turn golden and glare at him. "I'm sorry." He moved to hug her. "This is getting crazy. The X Men are out numbered at every turn. There are just too many of them and not enough of us. We need help." Turning back to face the unconscious girl, he declared, "I am not going to let her die."  
  
Bryan put a hand on his shoulder. "None of us will. Let's do this. Everyone to the danger room," he ordered. Bryan was very rarely in charge but knew when to step up to the plate. All followed and soon the group was standing by watching Mikey pull a device into the room on a hover cart.  
  
"Everybody stand back. I'm not sure what kind of range this thing has." He pushed buttons and turned dials and pointed it at his friend. "You ready? Remember I'm only giving you 1 hour. Then I'm bringing you back, no buts, got it?" After exchanging a look of best hopes he pushed the button and his friend was gone.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Discoveries

I am soo sorry for the missed day. Again it's because my routine is all messed up. Please forgive me.

Chapter 14  
  
"Step away from the controls and no one will hurt you." Cyclops watched as the young man turned and looked into the control booth.  
  
"Dad, thank God. I need your help."  
  
Cyclops stood with his mouth opened for a moment. He couldn't have heard what he thought. 'I must just be tired.' "Move away from the door and put your hands up. I promise you won't be hurt." Seeing the intruder following his instructions, Cyclops remotely opened the doors. Wolverine, Gambit and Iceman were the first to enter and fan out to check the perimeter of the room. The rest of the team slowly walked in and stood at a distance until they were given the 'all clear'. Cyclops moved to the front of the group as they all began to approach the stranger. "Now, why don't you tell us who you are and how you got in here."  
  
"What's the date?" he asked.  
  
"Now, suga, what's that got to do with anythin'?" Rogue moved a step forward.  
  
"Please, just tell me. What's the date?" he pleaded.  
  
"Okay, kid, relax," Jubilee moved to one side as the team began to spread out. "It's September 24th, very early in the morning." Jubilee wasn't a morning person.  
  
"What year?" he persisted.  
  
"2004," Storm answered calmly.  
  
"2004," he repeated to himself. "Right after her birthday." He stood taller and smiled. "Nice job, Mikey."  
  
"What's going on, bub? You'd better start explainin' fast." Wolverine began to move closer as the boy eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Wolverine, hold on," Cyclops ordered. Moving toward the young man he tried again. "Don't get nervous; just tell us who you are."  
  
"That's right; I was only about nine months old. There's no way you'd recognize me." He looked from face to face and saw the unasked questions. "Listen, this is gonna sound crazy but, my name is Thomas Xavier Summers." He paused as he watched everyone look to each other. "I can prove it. Watch."  
  
Uncly Remy, toss a dead card.  
  
Remy was startled to hear the strange voice in his head and to be addressed as uncle. After only a moment he pulled a card and threw it into the air above the man's head.  
  
Everyone was stunned when Thomas sent a low charge optic blast and incinerated the card in mid air.  
  
Wolverine stepped closer and studied him. "He believes what he's sayin'. I'd smell it if he were lying."  
  
"Thomas?" Cyclops moved closer and looked closely at the man claiming to be his newborn son.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. It's me." Thomas smiled and let his father approach unhindered.  
  
Cyclops, bring him here. Charles had been monitoring the situation from the Library.  
  
Stilling and standing straighter, he turned to the others. "The professor wants us in the Library." He turned to Thomas, "It's this way."  
  
Thomas laughed, "Dad, I was raised here. I can walk it blindfolded." He walked out the door as everyone moved to the side. "I used to hide from you so well you'd get mad. There are places I hid that, to this day, I've never told you about." He moved closer to the wall as he walked. He suddenly tapped his fist against the wall and a panel slid to the side, revealing an empty storage bin. "Like that one," he smiled as everyone stopped and stared from him to the wall. Tapping it again closed it.  
  
Jean, you'd better get dressed and come down to the Library. I'll meet you there and try to explain. It's safe to bring everyone down. Scott called to his wife.  
  
We'll be right there.  
  
Thomas walked in and moved to kneel in front of the professor. He knew he would get scanned and he was ready for it. He just met the professor's searching eyes and waited.  
  
"My God, it really is you. Thomas, what have you done?" Everyone gasped when the professor erased all doubt.  
  
"Gramps, I knew you'd be upset but you have to believe me when I say there was no other way."  
  
"Scott, what's going---," Jean stopped mid sentence when her eyes fell on the young man she knew in an instant. She slowly stepped closer as he rose to meet her. Thomas?  
  
Hi, mom.  
  
"But, how could this be?" Jean moved to touch his face.  
  
"I'll explain everything." He took her hands, led her to the sofa and sat down with her. Everyone moved around the room as he began. "I'm 20 now. I'm an X Man just like the rest of the kids, all your kids," he looked around and met their wondering eyes, "I grew up with. Gramps," he turned and smiled at Charles, "let us actually join the team about two years ago when things began to get really bad. Anti mutant activity got worse because the Brotherhood of Mutants became very proactive. They began causing trouble all around the globe. Even some of the new mutants were joining them." He stopped and looked at Adam. The questioning look and the furrowed brow he had come to know all too well from another he knew as uncle. "They began to threaten your control of the mutant underground and Sanctuary was breached."  
  
"No, way. How could that happen?" Jesse protested.  
  
"I was there when it took its first attack. My family was visiting and when the mountain was struck, I can remember Dene and I grabbing Bryan and Shawna and running for cover. Uncle Adam always told us that the safest place in Sanctuary was" he turned to Adam as they spoke together. "in the storeroom of the hangar." He smiled at his uncle and continued. "The mansion had been expanded as I grew up and Mutant X moved into the West Wing."  
  
Just then the doors to the library opened and Evie came through with a crying infant in her arms. "I'm sorry for the noise but she won't stop crying. Hank, will you check her again?"  
  
Thomas stood and moved toward her. "Dene?{pronounced with both e's long} Aunt Evie, let me try?" He reached for the child only to find his aunt frowning and turning her daughter away from him.  
  
Adam moved quickly to her side. "Evie, it's ok. We're trying to get the story now but this is Thomas; Scott's son."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and found a familiarity there that took her by surprise. "Thomas?"  
  
"Hi, Aunt Evie. Please let me hold her. I know I can get her to calm down." He held his arms out and just waited.  
  
Evie turned to see her husband agree and then slowly placed the crying infant into Thomas's arms.  
  
He cradled her close to him and began speaking softly and lovingly to her. Immediately she quieted and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"That's amazing." Jubilee said.  
  
"Not really. Whenever Dene is upset about anything she comes to me. She always has, for as long as I can remember."  
  
"I'm glad to know that the two of you are very close," Evie smiled at him.  
  
"Well, actually, last week I asked Uncle Adam if he would allow us to marry."  
  
Silence was all of a sudden tangible.  
  
"What did I say?" Adam asked with a hint of fatherly authority in his voice.  
  
Thomas met his eyes with a bashful smile. "You said, yes, as long as I didn't take her away from you."  
  
"Well so much for that long line of suitors we were concerned about." Scott smiled as he patted Adam's shoulder.  
  
Shalimar came in slowly when she was a man holding Nadene. Her eyes turned golden and she began a low growl that only Logan heard.  
  
"Shalimar, No. She's safe." Logan moved quickly from his place by the door to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder until she turned questioning brown eyes to him.  
  
Brennan was by her in a flash and began to fill her in. "Shal, this is Scott's son, Thomas, from the future."  
  
From the moment Logan called her name, Thomas had been staring at her. "Aunt Shalimar? Is it really you?" he stepped closer to her as he looked into her face. As if they were the only ones in the room he continued. "Uncle Brennan said that you were as beautiful as your pictures but they don't do you justice. You are much more beautiful in person; even more beautiful than Shawna."  
  
"Thomas, enough, please. I hope you did not travel back in time just to set off our alarms and comment on your aunt's beauty." Charles pointedly brought him back to the subject.  
  
"No." He turned quickly to address his grandfather. "I assure you that you trained me much better than that. And as for the alarms," he turned toward Marie and Remy, "Jimmy must have pulled the wrong codes from the archives."  
  
He turned back to the professor and sat on the floor in the middle of the room with Nadene in his arms. "Let me explain from the furthest pertinent point. Shortly after all the trouble began to intensify we raided a Brotherhood base and found a device they had been planning to use against us. It was a sort of time travel machine if you will. You had everyone examine it and it was Uncle Jesse who finally figured out how it worked and that it was actually operational. He tried some minor experiments with inanimate objects just to prove its viability. You ordered me and Mikey to destroy it. You believed that it would be too dangerous to tamper with timelines."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. I would not want something with that potential waiting to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you told us, then. But---" he looked down at the child in his arms, "we didn't destroy it. We kept it and hid it in a place we were sure no one would ever find it.  
  
About two days ago we uncovered evidence of a plot against the mansion. The Brotherhood in full force decided it was time to wipe the X Men out." His voice began to carry the rage he had been suppressing. "We did everything we could to prepare. We got all the younger children into hiding and the rest of us reinforced the defenses and suited up for the attack. We didn't think they knew that we knew so we thought we had the upper hand."  
  
He turned his head down and began caressing the baby's face. "Then less than 24 hours ago, Dene passed out in my arms. We were talking about what we would do when all this was over. She was fine. Then all of a sudden she was unconscious." He turned tear filled eyes up to Hank. "You said that she needed a serum that you couldn't make. That only Aunt Shalimar could have helped her."  
  
"Thomas," Shalimar called to him gently. "Why didn't I help her? And why did you act as if you'd never met me?"  
  
"Because---"he hesitated to weigh his words, "because you contracted a virus while you were away on your honeymoon in Hawaii. It only made you sick at first. You recovered quickly. Then, as you were pregnant with Shawna it became proactive in your system again and you --- you died. I'm sorry." He watched as Brennan came up and took her protectively into his arms.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at his father to continue. "About six hours ago in my time the mansion was attacked. They were more numerous than we expected. We pulled every punch we could think of and still they breached the outer perimeter. Within three hours they were in the mansion. Everyone was fighting. Even Uncle Adam and Grampa were in the thick of it. Only Aunt Evie remained in the lab by Dene's side. My group and I were forced to retreat to the war level. We secured the entrances and fell back to try to come up with a plan. The mansion was slowly being demolished around us. This was all that was left."  
  
"Why did you pick this time to come back to? Wouldn't it have been a wiser choice to return closer to your own time to stop the attack before it started?" Beast asked.  
  
"I came back for Aunt Shalimar." He turned and looked at her. "This is the only time I was sure of. I knew from all the stories I was told that you were all here right after Dene was born and you had the double wedding in the mansion. Aunt Kitty loves to talk about her wedding." He turned a weary smile to her.  
  
"Thomas, you risked changing time and possibly losing the mansion in order to return further than necessary just to save Nadene?" The professor's voice was stern and demanding.  
  
Sitting up straighter and meeting his grandfather's eyes he replied, "Yes. I would move Heaven and Earth to save her. I can't lose her. She means more to me than my own life. I had to risk it. Everyone agreed. This was the time to pick. You could help us defend the mansion and Aunt Shalimar could save Dene. Please you have to help me. I can't return alone and just watch her die." He cuddled the infant closer as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
Everyone waited as Charles sat quietly contemplating. "Tampering with time can have dangerous repercussions. We don't know what the outcome will actually be."  
  
"We already know too much to not tamper with the future," Bobby offered.  
  
"We also don't know if the Brotherhood didn't use this device to do their own tampering. There should have been no way that the underground was compromised or Sanctuary located, much less destroyed," Adam added.  
  
"I can't let her die, Professor," Shalimar pleaded.  
  
"Maybe if we hit hard and fast we won't have to be in the future long enough to affect anything else." Jesse guessed.  
  
The professor considered again and moved his chair to address the entire group. "Very well, I want you to make sure there are absolutely no frivolous encounters. We don't need to know or have any problems due to the excess of the future revealed. Secure the grounds and return to this time. Leave your older selves and the next generation," he nodded toward Thomas, "to clean up. You should all go. Adam, I and the babies will remain here. Theoretically, you should return at almost the same time you leave, from our perspective. Thomas, please note the time and date. Shalimar, will you be able to do this?" He looked tenderly at her.  
  
Moving away from Brennan, she stood tall and confident. "Yes, Professor; I'll be fine."  
  
Adam proudly walked over to her. "Realize that there are people there who don't know you and people who haven't seen you in a very long time. You will be a shock to some of them." He looked over at Brennan. "Don't let it shock you and make you falter. Be ready for it." He lovingly put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I understand, Adam. Thank you." She smiled and tried to hide the emotions playing in her mind faster than she could sort them.  
  
Thomas looked at his watch. "Mikey will be pulling me back in 15 minutes. That is if the war level is still secure."  
  
Cyclops stood and faced his son. "Let's not waste time then, Everyone, let's suit up. We'll all meet in the danger room in 10."  
  
Evie gently took her child as she smiled at Thomas. When everyone was gone Thomas felt a brush on his mind.  
  
Thomas  
  
He turned and sat across from his grandfather. Yes, Gramps? He smiled when Charles chuckled.  
  
Will I ever get used to hearing that?  
  
There are only 12 of us that call you, Gramps. Everyone else respectfully uses, Professor.  
  
12. He shook his head then turned up again to look into his grandson's eyes. Thomas, I am still not sure this is the best of ideas.  
  
I'm sorry if I disappointed you by disobeying.  
  
It would seem that you had better foresight than I did under the circumstances.  
  
I take responsibility for the decisions of my team, but the foresight wasn't mine. He watched as Charles raised an eyebrow in question. It was Dene. Her telepathy is almost as strong as yours. When she was 16 we found out she was also precognitive. She isn't really a know-it-all but on occasion she'll touch something and get a vision. She saw the attack on the mansion. We decided to keep the device but I don't think any of us really believed our home would fall. He looked down in grief.  
  
Thomas, look at me. This is a strange situation but you must know that I am proud of the man you will become. I'm sure, just from your feelings for the others that I will be proud of them as well. When you were born, I held you in my arms for hours at a time. You were the first of a generation for whom we do what we do. Every action on our part, be it correct or in err, we do for you to live in a better world. Perhaps with the information you have given me, we need to wait a little longer for that better world but you will see it. Remember to never give up that vision. Fight if you must. Fight for yourselves and for your children. Don't lose hope when it is dark and don't let the others waiver. Go, tell the others what I said and no matter what happens then, remember I love you.  
  
Thomas moved closer and hugged his grandfather then stopped at the doorway. "Just one more thing, Gramps. When you find out that a certain kid decided to be creative and burned pictures in the wood of your private book shelves with his eyes, don't be too hard on him."  
  
Adam watched as Evie dressed for whatever was ahead of her. "Stay low and away from the front," he told her. "I'm sure they will bring whoever is wounded to you. Stay in the med lab if you can."  
  
"I'll try," she answered automatically as her mind was filled with what ifs.  
  
"Evie, listen to me. Hank and Shalimar will save her." He tried to be strong for her but he couldn't stop the helplessness knowing that his daughter was dying and there was nothing he could do. He hugged her and held her close for a moment then pulled back. "It'll be strange seeing yourself there. You may even see me but remember he's her husband. Yours is waiting for you right here." He kissed her again and walked with her to the danger room but didn't enter.  
  
Everyone met in the danger room and hoped they were ready for whatever faced them in the future. Beast was the last to arrive after making a stop in his lab. "I apologize for my tardiness but there was something I had to obtain in order to accomplish this undertaking."  
  
Thomas couldn't help but laugh then stopped and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Uncle Hank, but we've wondered if you were always a walking Thesaurus. Now I can tell everyone it's true."  
  
"My dear young man, A good command of the English language---"  
  
"goes hand in hand with knowledge and knowledge is the only true power'," he droned. "I know. You've told us for years."  
  
"Well then, it seems I must remind myself to commence vocabulary instruction sooner in your elementary education."  
  
Everyone laughed as they saw him wince.  
  
"Ok, get ready people. We don't know what will greet us when we arrive." Cyclops stood next to his son.  
  
In a matter of moments they found themselves surrounded by a group of teenagers dressed as X Men. At first everyone was stunned at the sight of each other.  
  
A young redhead moved in and ran to embrace Thomas. "Thank God, you're ok. I was so worried."  
  
Holding her close he kissed her forehead. "It's ok Chrissy. I'm back. Come and see mom and dad." He slowly took her to see her parents.  
  
The adults stood still as they watched in shock as the teens began to approach them.  
  
Rogue and Gambit watched in awe as a boy and girl who could have easily passed for them in their teenage years approached them. Standing tall and holding out his hand, the boy spoke. "I'm Jimmy and this is my sister Anna."  
  
Jesse moved closer to Kitty when he saw a very muscular handsome young man approach with his arm protectively around a very young girl. Kitty looked at him then back to the young people.  
  
"Mommy?" the girl spoke. "Daddy," she suddenly ran into Jesse's arms. "Daddy, I was so scared."  
  
Shocked, Jesse just embraced her and began to shh her. He looked up at the boy who reached for his sister. "Tracy, dad's in the med lab, remember." She ignored him and held Jesse tighter. "I'm Bryan. Forgive her, she's only 13. I know she isn't getting all this time travel stuff yet."  
  
Jesse looked down at the child in his arms. "I don't think we're getting it either."  
  
Bobby gripped Jubilee's hand tighter as two very young teens came to them. The girl appeared to be older and spoke first. "Hi, I'm Katie and this is RJ. Well, it's really Robert Junior. I guess we end up being your kids. I think this is so cool."  
  
Bobby laughed as Jubilee turned a creased brow to him. "There's no doubt about it. She's definitely your daughter." He winced as Jubilee delivered an elbow to his ribs.  
  
Logan watched as a strapping young man took his sister's hand and began to approach him. Storm moved to his side as they watched the two come to an abrupt stop at a distance. They exchanged troubled glances and moved toward the children who seemed to tense at their movement. The girl was the picture of Storm with the exception of her hair color. In place of white she had a flowing black mane. The boy seemed to have inherited his mother's white hair and blue eyes but in every other way was the twin of his father in feature and physique.  
  
Thomas was watching as his group met their parents. He noticed Mikey and Hannah freeze in their tracks. He walked over to them as he sent. It's ok guys. I know you feel threatened but it's really them. You don't have to be afraid.  
  
Logan watched Thomas approach and saw the two look at him. "What's wrong? Why are they afraid?"  
  
"The twins, Mikey and Hannah are very sensitive to everything around them. Because you both are tied to nature, they became the strongest ferals we've ever seen. Even Shawna Mulwray has nothing on them. Individually they are indomitable but together they are as wild and powerful as nature herself." He took Hannah's hand and Mikey's shoulder and guided them into their parents' embrace.  
  
Shawna was the only one who remained still. She just stared at the woman who she only knew from pictures. Brennan watched as these two beautiful women stood and began to cry. Slowly he pulled Shalimar under his arm and began to walk to the girl. "Shawna? Thomas told us you were a beautiful girl." He watched as she stretched out her hand.  
  
"Mama?" She quickly stepped forward and fell against her mother as they embraced each other for the first time. They cried as Brennan just wrapped his arms around his family.  
  
Jubilee stepped forward out of Bobby's arms and wiped the tears from her eyes. Straining at a thought she called out. "Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Jubes?"  
  
"Thomas, something's wrong. I don't hear anything."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Discoveries

Chapter 15  
  
Silence filled the room instantly as everyone's minds returned to the battle. Mikey stepped away from his father and reported. "About a half an hour ago everything stopped. Your dad---"he paused and looked at the younger Cyclops. "Your dad ordered everyone to the med lab. He said the Brotherhood just seemed to stop and retreat. It's been quiet since then."  
  
Thomas closed his eyes and reached out for his father. Dad?  
  
Thomas, Thank God. Where are you?  
  
I'm in the danger room with the others. Are you hurt?  
  
No, son, not really but there are a lot of injuries.  
  
Dad, you need to get in here. I have something to show you. It's an emergency. Thomas left him no room for doubt.  
  
In a matter of moments the door slid opened and Cyclops limped into the room. "Thomas, what's so impor---." He stopped when his eyes fell on the X Men. He blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his son approached him.  
  
"Dad, you're not hallucinating." He closed his eyes and sent all the information to his father. He knew it would be quicker than trying to explain it.  
  
"You really---?" He froze as a younger Jean walked up to him.  
  
She smiled and pushed back his hair with her fingertips. "Scott," she whispered, "You have the most beautiful eyes."  
  
Thomas turned to see his younger father move to her side and look at him. "About 15 years ago, Uncle Hank and Aunt Evie found a way to correct the damage to your brain. You haven't worn the visor since then." He smiled as he watched his mother hug her husband.  
  
Older Scott scanned the room and saw all the faces he just left in the med lab. "This is going to be hard to explain."  
  
Thomas silently called to his aunt and turned as she approached him. "This is going to be even harder," he told his father.  
  
With a gasp, Scott almost stumbled as he looked at a woman he hadn't seen in 17 years. "Shalimar?" he whispered. He reached a shaky hand toward her afraid she would disappear if he touched her.  
  
Slowly she took his hand and smiled at him. "Hi, Scott."  
  
When she spoke he pulled her into a hug and looked at his son.  
  
"I went back to before their wedding. She's not infected yet."  
  
"Brennan? Shawna?"  
  
He watched her step to her mother's side. "We've met," she smiled at him.  
  
"We just can't walk into the lab with all these people; especially Shalimar. Give them a blanket send to let them know first."  
  
"I'll tell, Gramps. He'll know how to handle it." He watched as his father's face turned down. "What happened, Dad?" His voice took on a sudden panic as all the teens gathered around him.  
  
"Your gramps is unconscious. He took a hit that he couldn't block. I'm not sure of his condition. In fact," he turned to the X Men, "most of you are wounded to some degree."  
  
"Thomas, I have to get in there. I can help." Evie stepped to the front of her group.  
  
"All right, I'll do it but it will have to be brief. They'll still be shocked when you walk in. Chrissy, come help me." He reached for his sister's hand and they both closed their eyes.  
  
Everyone, please listen to me. He could sense their quieting and attention. If you remember, we found a time travel device that Gramps told us to destroy. We didn't do it. It's been hidden for all this time. During the attack we, younger X Men, decided that it was necessary to use it. I traveled back in time to get help. Gramps of the past, agreed and sent his X Men to help us. We will be coming into the med lab in a moment. Most of you will see your younger selves. Please try to understand. This was the only way. --- There is one other thing. Please prepare yourselves. I went back to before Uncle Brennan's wedding. --- Aunt Shalimar is here. Thomas and Chrissy both fell to their knees in pain when they were hit with the shock that was projected back at them. Both Scotts immediately helped them to their feet. "I told them all I could. The shock about Aunt Shal, came back and hit us pretty hard." He turned to his aunt. "You had better go in last."  
  
She agreed and in a matter of moments they were in front of the lab door. The teens entered first and immediately went to their parents' sides. The volume in the room jumped as concern and question and relief was circulated. Scott and Thomas walked in ahead of their visitors. An eerie stillness arose as unsure and shocked eyes met across the room.  
  
Young Evie moved forward and saw all the injured. They were just older versions of her family and friends. As she scanned the group she saw herself holding the hand of a man she knew quite intimately. Adam was unconscious. Panic began to set in. "Thomas. Thomas, where is she? Where's Nadene?"  
  
He moved quickly guiding her through the maze of beds until they reached the far end. "Here, she is."  
  
Evie was stunned to see the beauty lying so still on the bed in front of her. "My baby," she whispered. She reached out a shaky hand to check her pulse. Relieved to find one, she looked back through the crowd. "Hank, hurry."  
  
Both Hanks moved to her side. "Did you bring the serum I created?" asked the elder.  
  
"Yes, I have it here," responded the younger.  
  
Evie looked up again. "Shalimar," Evie called to her.  
  
All eyes widened as they saw the younger group part and a beautiful blonde, they only had in their memories, emerge.  
  
Brennan walked slowly with her. She smiled but was extremely uncomfortable being the center of such concentrated attention. Knowing that her blood was needed immediately she headed for Hank but scanned the group knowing she needed to find him. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew her Brennan was close but the intensity she was feeling from the other almost caused her to flee. She fought hard against her feral side feeling trapped and screaming for escape.  
  
Brennan couldn't believe it. His heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he thought it would break through. His daughter was by his side but all his focus was on the dream he thought for sure he was having. He dared not breathe for fear she would once again become just part of his distant memory. He watched as she walked through the room and turned her head from person to person. He was far in the back and almost hidden. He hadn't seen her eyes yet. Shakily, he let himself but breathe her name.  
  
Suddenly she turned, hearing it and looked directly at him. For a long moment they were perfectly still as she allowed him to realize that she was once again there. She never flinched as Hank came up to her and withdrew the blood he needed to mix with the serum. When he was done she turned and looked to her Brennan. Seeing him nod his approval she slowly crossed the room to where the older version of her fiancé sat. She stopped and stood just in front of him. "Brennan," she whispered.  
  
He couldn't hold back any more. Shock gave way to uncontrollable tears as he pulled her into his arms and just cried into her hair. "Shal, Baby, I can't believe it." Shawna just smiled as she touched his shoulder. Her younger father moved closer, stood beside his daughter and shuddered at the thought of how this man must have felt at the loss of his wife.  
  
Hank, the younger, checked the scans. "Is it the same as when she was an infant?"  
  
"Yes, but a little more progressive. I wasn't able to do anything about it, without Shalimar's blood. The samples Adam had at Sanctuary were destroyed." Hank, the elder, watched hopefully as his younger self worked to recreate the serum to inject.  
  
When it was done and ready for injection a battle worn and weary Evie approached her younger self as they stood at their daughter's side. They watched and prayed as Hank administered the shot. Everyone in the room was quietly waiting for any sign of recovery from their young friend. All were injured. All had reason to worry but none seemed as close to death or in need of concern as Nadene at that moment.  
  
In a matter of minutes Nadene's eyes began to flutter. "Mama?" Evie cried as she embraced her daughter and a teary eyed younger version moved back to stand with her friend as he prepared to take another blood sample.  
  
"Thomas," Nadene whispered.  
  
"I'm here, love." He moved closer to her and took her hand. He helped her as she tried to sit up. "I have a lot to explain to you. Please don't panic. Look into my eyes." As he saw her lovingly comply with his request he sent to her all of his experiences over the last day and a half. Their communication was complete and quick since they were both very strong telepaths.  
  
Hank took the sample and quickly moved away from her. He smiled to her young mother as he was satisfied at the results. Both Evie's were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Nadene blinked and looked around to see everyone around her. They were all smiling as best they could back at her. "This is so strange." As she looked around she notice in a bed to her side was her unconscious father. "Daddy," she panicked and rushed to his side. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Her mother just moved closer to her. "Nothing is wrong, dear. All the wounded just arrived. I haven't been able to get to anyone yet. We've only had enough time for triage." She laid her hands on his chest and began her healing. After a few moments she stopped. "I'm still too weak from trying to heal you. I was able to give him a little more strength but I have to rest before I can do anymore."  
  
Nadene gasped and moved into Thomas's arms as she saw her younger mom approach.  
  
"Will you allow me to help? Please," Evie begged and looked at her older self. When she saw a nod of acceptance she lovingly placed her hands on Adam's chest and began the process. Within a matter of moments Adam began to stir. When he opened his eyes he blinked then put his hands up and rubbed his eyes to clear what he thought was double vision. When he looked again he only saw his wife. "Evie, Nadene, how is she?"  
  
"I'm right here, Daddy." She hugged him as he sat up.  
  
"Thank God, but---how?" He looked at his daughter as he felt her explain in his mind. Quickly he turned and saw his younger wife standing in tears by both Hanks. Suddenly remembering someone else he scanned the room and among all the double images that met him he found a solitary face.  
  
Brennan had been able to regain control of his emotions and released Shalimar. She walked over to Adam and allowed him to embrace her almost as passionately as Brennan had. "Shalimar, I'm so sorry. I never had the chance to tell you."  
  
"I'm here now. We'll do everything we can to prevent that part of your history." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
Everyone began speaking at once as the initial shock had begun to wear off and each group got more comfortable with the other. The elder Cyclops moved to the center of the room and got everyone's attention. "I want all the well and recovered in the war room at once. The rest of you report as soon as you are released from here. We still have to prepare our next move."  
  
Both Hanks, both Jeans and both Evies remained as doctors to speed the healing process. By 2024 they had many devices that healed broken bones and damaged tissue almost instantaneously. The elders gave their juniors a quick lesson and the medical staff was doubled. Both Evies used their powers to help with the process but had to be careful not to over do it and tire out. Nadene had limited healing abilities though not as strong as her mother's. She easily tended to and released the more minor injured.  
  
In short time everyone, but the professor, was seated in the war room as they tried to decide what to do next. "I don't believe for a minute that the Brotherhood is through. They couldn't have not realized what kind of shape we were in," Cyclops reported.  
  
"Maybe we hurt dem worse den we tink," a battle worn Gambit offered.  
  
"I think they just went to regroup and make ready for the final blow." Logan sat rubbing his knuckles. "They're gonna come back and when they do, they're gonna hit us hard."  
  
"Even Ah can't handle much more. What are we gonna do?" Rogue turned as Gambit took her hand.  
  
"We hit back harder." A strong voice from the rear of the room caused everyone to turn. The young confident leader of the X Men stood and moved to join his older self in a place he was more accustomed to. "That's why we're here. They pulled back to let you regroup so they can make the kill more challenging. We just turn the tables on them. Confuse the Hell out of them when they start seeing double."  
  
"No," came a contradiction from the back of the room and as everyone turned they saw the professor steering his chair to the front. "This is too dangerous. The younger X Men must return to their own time."

TBC for the last time.

Yes, it's true. Only one chapter remains. I'm crying already but as the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Again, I am sorry for the delay in posting. It was not my schedule this time however. As some of you may know, I have my stories complete, proofed and edited before you see Chapter 1. As we come to the close of this story, however, I find that with the expected weddings, I am not pleased with my work. During the initial writing I rushed it and then just left it. Now I find that I would not be happy giving it to you the way it is so I decided to do a rewrite of the whole ending of the story. I added conversations and actually am still working on the weddings. I hope you will all forgive me and be patient as I finish. Thank you, Redhead2

Discoveries  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"With all due respect, Professor, we came to help." Cyclops offered.  
  
"What happens when one of you is injured or killed? The repercussions are unimaginable. I am not willing to take the risk."  
  
"Respectfully sir, you were. You agreed to send us or we wouldn't be here." Cyclops continued.  
  
"We don't have to be the front lines. We can act as back up and only do what's absolutely necessary," a brave young Brennan stated.  
  
"We won't let anyone take down the mansion," a young determined Bobby avowed.  
  
Charles rubbed his head and thought. "It would serve no purpose for you to return and us to fail. I suppose you have already been exposed to too much information to not affect the timeline." He turned and met Shalimar's eyes.  
  
She smiled as she felt his hand upon her in her mind.  
  
"Very well. We will fight. But as soon as this is over you are to return without delay."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Cyclops answered for his younger team.  
  
"Ok," the elder chimed in. "What can we hit them with that we haven't used yet?"  
  
"We've hit them with everything we've got. We can't get close enough for any real hand to hand." Logan growled.  
  
"What about psionics?" Chrissy asked. "We've only been trying to blast them. Can't we try to fool them?"  
  
"They'll be ready for that when they see our doubles. They'll already think it's a trick and be on guard." Jean gently countered her daughter.  
  
"But we were fighting with two telepaths down," Jimmy reminded them. "Now we not only got our two back but we also got two more."  
  
"Have!" both Beasts corrected simultaneously.  
  
"Have," Jimmy accepted their rebuke.  
  
"And don't forget the extra feral," Shawna smiled at her mother.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy concluded, "I'd say our odds are considerably better now." Both Gambits smiled proudly at their son.  
  
"Maybe we could set a telepathic trap," Young Jean moved closer to her husband and began. "Suppose we projected an image of the mansion and allowed them to walk in. Our people could stay hidden. It would give the impression that we deserted. They might call in most of their forces to search and occupy."  
  
"We could extend the danger room force field to encompass the whole area." Older Jean continued her thoughts as she, too, approached the front. "We could make a large sweep and take care of everyone trapped. Then we would only have to engage the ones left outside."  
  
"It is possible. We would need to strategically place everyone in order to deal with the stragglers, protect the telepaths and work the force field." The professor's outlook on this situation finally began to brighten.  
  
"But Gramps, the psionic power needed to maintain that projection will be incredible." Nadene was never really confident with her abilities.  
  
"With you, Thomas, Chrissy and myself teamed with Jean and Evie each doubling their abilities, I see no great concern. My Jesse and Gambit, you work the force field and prepare a plasma burst that will be able to take out everyone in the trap in one sweep. Adam, please take control from here and coordinate. Even though the outer defenses are down we will still be able to detect their return in time to get started. Cyclops, place four to guard the psionics and disperse the rest. The main Library is still intact. The psionics will gather there." After a brief moment of eye contact around the room the 8 telepaths left the war room.  
  
Older Gambit and Jesse left for the danger room. Adam moved to monitor sensors. Cyclops looked over the remaining members. "Katie, RJ, Tracy and Anna, you all have guard duty. Remember to stay outside the Library and do not enter unless it's breached." He watched as they immediately took his commands. "Jimmy, Bryan, Mikey and Hannah take charge of beginning repairs on the outer defenses. If they're watching, they'll take it as a sign that we don't expect them back."  
  
"Cyke," both Wolverines spoke together then looked at each other. "Old habits die hard," the older man chided his younger self. "I was going to say that they're only kids. I'll go out with them."  
  
"Yeah, me, too," confirmed the younger man. "You're putting them out in enemy territory. They need to be covered."  
  
Older Cyclops smirked and shook his head. Looking at his own Wolverine he reprimanded, "You just want to be first in the action. You're not fooling anyone and you should know better." Turning to the visitor he attempted to be a bit more gentle. "I would say the same about you except that I'm willing to believe you have genuine concern for the teens whom you've just met. You really don't know just what they're capable of. Your son and daughter make such a formidable team that I would put the lives of my children in their hands before I would trust two of you." He watched with some humor as both Wolverines blew him off and returned to their places.  
  
"Both Rogues go with Gambit and cover the south entrance. Both Storms and Wolverines cover the main entrance. Both Shadowcats and Jesse go to the main entrance and begin repairs on the main defense system. Both Drake couples take the east entrance. Both Beasts and both Brennans take the roof entrances. Make sure no one tries to get in from there. Shalimar and Shawna will stay with us." He turned and looked to his counterpart for confirmation.  
  
"Cyclops," Brennan argued but silenced when a hand was raised to still him.  
  
"Everyone remember, we fight the stragglers and no one really gets into the mansion. Otherwise we let the psionics complete their plan. Head out." He watched as everyone began filing out of the room. "Brennan, wait." Both turned and stayed until the other teams left.  
  
"Cyclops, you kept all the families together. Why did you separate mine?" Brennan turned and locked eyes with Shalimar.  
  
Cyclops watched him for a moment. "For just that reason. You won't be focused. You won't be able to fight along side her. You may think you can do it but the minute she engages any resistance you'll drop everything to not risk her again." He watched as Brennan had to concede to his reasoning. "I can understand, Bren, really but we have to make this work. You two together right now make too much of a variable. I'm sorry." He watched as Brennan looked at him with pleading in his eyes.  
  
"Scott, watch her, please." A defeated Brennan whispered.  
  
"I will, I promise," Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So do I," declared a younger Scott as he made eye contact with a younger Brennan.  
  
A gasp she couldn't contain was heard as everyone turned to see an agitated feral with her fists placed firmly on her hips. "I'm sorry. I guess I can understand that coming from the two of you," she gestured to the greyer men. Turning familiar golden eyes to the others she growled. "You, two, should know better than to even think it."  
  
"Please, Shal," the haggard Brennan begged. "Don't get defensive. This is an extremely volatile situation. I just need to know you'll still be smiling at me when it's over." A very melancholy Brennan touched Shalimar's face and tried to smile for her. Taking a deep breath he turned and kissed his daughter then left the room with his younger self trailing behind. Young Cyclops turned and put his arm around Shalimar giving her the grounding of familiarity that she needed just then. They left and took their position in the gardens.  
  
In the hour and a half that passed as they waited for the unavoidable attack, many conversations took place, most trivial. Everyone was keenly aware of the hazards of too much foreknowledge. But---

The psionics sat in the Library and waited as they spoke quietly. Jean sat beside her future son and daughter and marveled at them as they spoke with both their mothers as one. Thomas sat with his arm locked securely around Nadene as his other hand touched her hair or caressed her arm or held her hand all in loving gestures. "Chrissy's optic powers are stronger than her telepathic ones." Thomas smiled as his sister bumped his shoulder in shyness. "She can even focus different kinds of beams to do different jobs. She can just move something with a beam or blast it from the universe with another."

"Dad helps me to learn to control the intensity and Mom teaches me to focus the intent. I'm very grateful for the parents I have." She leaned into her mother's arms for a hug.

Evie watched and couldn't help but ask her older self some questions. "Nadene is a beautiful girl. Was she happy growing up?"

Evie smiled as she, too, watched her daughter in the arms of the one person who could always make her smile. "Living the life we've had was hard at times. Adam gets very busy and wrapped up in his work but we have always tried to make home a place of comfort and safety for all of us. Being such a powerful psionic, Nadene often found life in Sanctuary overwhelming as a child. As the other children came along and our family grew, adjusting to her abilities became difficult at times. I watched as over the years the only way she could really relax was by being with Thomas. She spoke to him so often as a child, Jesse set up a private computer link for them. It was never turned off. As they got older they began visiting each other more. They have always had a connection." She stopped to think for a moment. "By now you know that. You witnessed it."

Evie's eyes opened a little wider. "In the lab, after she was born. Thomas touched her and she responded to him. We thought something happened but we weren't sure."

"Well, now you are. They are never as peaceful and contented as when they're together. I never worried when they went off by themselves, though Adam often did." She smiled at the memories.

Looking around the room, Evie marveled at the children and her friends as they spoke. "Can you tell me one more thing? Scott's eyes, how did you help him?"

"Evie, my dear, please be careful." Charles glided up beside them. "Foreknowledge of the future is very dangerous.

"But Charles, if we knew sooner, he wouldn't have had to endure the whole ordeal. Would it be so wrong to change that part of his history?" The elder Evie looked at him with pleading in her eyes. She soon smiled though as she saw him nod his assent, then she continued. "Beast came up with a device that could heal organ tissue. We worked together to modify it and Scott was our first test subject. I did what I could but the procedure proved to be more painful than we had projected. He was in excruciating pain. The procedure lasted for 30 minutes. We all cried as he screamed. Four months later we found the cause and the procedure is painless now."

"Can you get me the notes? I won't let him be in that kind of pain if I can help it." Younger Evie was determined. This was her family, all of them. She was not going to stand by and let something so easily fixed go undone and have Scott pay the price.

Main defense in the mansions main entrance had not changed too much in 20 years. It was near impossible to get that close to the buildings in the first place. Jesse was familiar enough with the system to recognize the damage and begin repairs. The future's version of Shadowcat guided him past the minor problems he ran into. "You know, I have to tell you something." Jesse spoke as he met her eyes for just a moment then continued his work. "You are still just as beautiful as the day of our wedding." Kitty blushed as she just turned to look at her younger self then back to him. "Jesse, I loved you so much then and I've loved our life together. In all that time you never lied to me. Now you either are beginning to or you really need glasses." She watched as he chuckled and turned back to her.

"I really love you and now I know that without a doubt I always will." He turned to meet the eyes of his young fiancé. "I know our decision was the right one."

Silence filled the foyer until the younger Kitty spoke. "All of the children are incredible. What are Bryan and Tracy's abilities?"

"Bryan has a very quiet confidence and he's incredibly strong without his powers. His massing and phasing is natural and doesn't depend on his breathing. He has also developed the ability to actually throw rocks when massed. It really is cool to watch. They suddenly appear in his hands and seem almost weightless to him. He also has his heart set on---,"

"Hannah Logan. I know." The younger finished for her.

Jesse stopped his work and turned to his girls. "Wait, he does? How did you know?"

Both Kittys giggled then looked back to Jesse's questioning face. "Because, sweatheart," a younger Kitty moved to wrap her arms around her fiancé from behind. "When he's anywhere near her, his chest measurement increases by about 3 inches and his eyes smile on there own." She kissed his shoulder. "Just like you."

"Tracy can phase and work that way for long stretches of time. Her last timing was 2 hours. She is much less confident but she is still very young. She puts on a very brave front and will do whatever she's called upon to do but still runs into daddy's arms as soon as she can."

Kitty tightened her hold on Jesse as he stopped his work to look up at his future wife.

"This is very strange, non?" Remy looked from one Marie to the other.

"Remy, tinks it's nice to have de double image to look at." He ducked as his wife took a swing over his head.

"Oh no, even after 20 years you mean to tell me he hasn't changed?" Marie asked her older self.

"This swamp rat will never change. I've just learned to live with it."

"Don' try to come off so sweet. You know you love your rat." Remy reached over and pulled his wife into a hard kiss as his younger self tried to conceal his amusement.

"Ah certainly hope your son isn't as obnoxious as you are." Marie punched him. "Ah can't believe that if Ah have anything to do with it he would be."

Marie turned and rested her back against her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled when her younger self looked on questioningly. "Yes, I still love for him to hold me like this and I'm more comfortable about letting others see. For all our powers this is still how I feel most safe. " She smiled as a younger Remy lifted his eyebrows in new understanding and took his girl into his arms the same way.

"As for the kids, they are wonderful. We couldn't have asked for any better. Jimmy is as cunning as his father and got a little of his powers but his touch is as lethal as mine but more controllable. He can hold on for hours with the power on and still only drain slightly. He can also only drain mental ability if he wants, not just physical. Anna is as quick and agile as Remy and has the ability to copy the power of anyone she touches. She keeps it for as long as she wants then can release it at will. She can also use an opponent's power in reverse. It's quite amazing to watch her work."

"And a perfect lady, just like her mama," Remy added with a kiss to his wife's head.

Both Jubilees began talking almost as one finishing each other's sentences.

Both Bobby's just looked at each other and shook their heads. "How do you do it?" asked the younger.

"Do what?"

"Handle her and her daughter in the same room," he explained.

Older Bobby laughed. "What do you do when you feel like you need a break?" He watched himself think for a minute.

"I guess, I really don't need a break. It makes me laugh when she gets on a roll."

"Well when you have both of them rolling you sit and just laugh harder. For as much as I love them, they are really comical when they get started about something."

"What can the kids do?"

"RJ is still too young to really know all about. He started developing his mother's powers when he was about 5. They were very strong, thank God. He did enough damage with weak powers. He seems to do better playing with water than ice but I watching changes everyday."

"Water's cool. What about Katie? I mean beside her incredible jaw power." Both laughed.

"Katie is all ice, like me. Hank says she carries the gene for sparks but it never emerged. Winter around here is always fun but the best is a hot summer day. Ororo gets so mad at us when we turn the pool into an ice rink. She enjoys ice sculpting best and acts really pissed when Jimmy LeBeau walks by and shatters what she's working on."

"Jimmy? Acts, huh?"

"Yeah. I trust him. He's a really good kid but he's just like his father. I'm keeping my eye on both of them."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 17  
  
While both Beasts were off discussing experiments and technological advances, Brennan sat back and watched as his older self reclined on the roof and closed his eyes. It still gave him shivers to think of going through all these years without Shalimar. He was startled from his thoughts by his own voice.  
  
"She is still so beautiful." Brennan lay there with one arm draped over his eyes. "Even more beautiful than I remember." His voice was deep and sad.  
  
"What happened?" Brennan had to know.  
  
"Thomas didn't tell you?"  
  
"All he said was that she contracted a virus while on our honeymoon. It made her sick but she recovered. Then when she was pregnant it resurfaced and she ---," he found it even too painful to say. How could he live with it?  
  
"Died." Brennan finished. He sat up and looked at his younger self. "The virus and infection weakened her. She died in my arms while she was trying to deliver Shawna. She never saw the baby or heard her cry. I almost lost them both. I went wild with grief. Adam had to sedate me. It took weeks just be able to speak again. Evie and Kitty took care of the baby. I couldn't even look at her without breaking down." Once he began to talk it seemed to just flow. Speaking to himself was just as natural as thinking out loud. "Slowly I began to rebuild my world around Shawna. Even in the mansion with all these people around, it's just been me and her. But now she's getting older. She's in love but she's afraid to tell me."  
  
"How do you know?" Brennan asked softly.  
  
"I know the look of a feral when she's found her alpha male. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at him just like Shal's did --- when she looked at me." His voice dropped to nearly a whisper.  
  
"Tell me what happened exactly. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Brennan was determined not to become the man before him.  
  
"There are no guarantees and you can't change history," Brennan sadly replied.  
  
"With a little foreknowledge I can prevent whatever it was and save Shal." Brennan left no room for doubt. "I'll do anything. You know that."  
  
"In the end there was nothing I could do nor could have done. I've been over it a million times. We were on one of the islands and hiking some little known trails. She loved to try to get lost but with her senses it never happened. The next day she began running a high fever and we went back home. After two days of being delirious she recovered. Adam said that it could have been anything from a bug bite to a poisonous plant that she brushed against. We never knew. For two years we forgot all about it. Then when she was in her third trimester, it resurfaced and the rest is --- my nightmare that I can never wake up from." Brennan lay back quietly and didn't say anything else.  
  
"Then the answer is simple," Brennan stated as he relaxed. He saw his own face crease as it stared back at him. "You couldn't have known but now that I do, I can change it. We just won't go to Hawaii. Shal really wanted to but knowing what she knows now I'm sure she'll be willing to choose another place. I won't lose her."  
  
"I hope it works out. If you can change our history you won't have to live like I did." Brennan began to feel something that he'd almost forgotten. Hope.  
  
"Just tell me one more thing," he smiled at his older self.  
  
"What else do you need to know?" he asked confused.  
  
"Who is he?" He suddenly became the overprotective father of the daughter who wasn't even born to him yet.  
  
"Ferals attract. It was a good thing my relationship with Shal was solid by the time we met Logan. I'm sure she would have been with him otherwise. I have no doubt she loved me but---well, you know how close they were--- I mean are." After everything that happened since the other team arrived, Brennan finally smiled.  
  
Both Logans were at one side speaking quietly as their girls were at a small distance. "She's still a beautiful woman." Younger Logan commented as he looked at the woman that was now Mrs. Logan.  
  
"She was always beautiful," the older man replied. "That's why you're gonna marry her. There isn't anyone in the world who can compare to her."  
  
They turned to watch the children at a distance doing their jobs. Jimmy, Bryan and Mikey were working on the defense system as Hannah stood at a slight distance scanning from side to side. "Tell me about the kids. I could easily see myself married to 'Ro but,"  
  
"But you never thought you'd make a decent dad," the elder completed his thoughts. "The day they were born was almost as special as the day I married her. We didn't know there were twins until they were there. They were so in tune with each other that they acted as one. Even their hearts beat together. That's why Hank didn't even know. They're incredible." The men watched as the twins stopped what they were doing and turned to look directly at them. "They know we're talking about them."  
  
"How? They can't hear us from all the way over there," the younger man stated.  
  
"Don't bet on it, bub. The twins have better hearing than you do." He smiled as his children looked at him. "I'll tell you the facts. Trying to catch them in the act of their mischief is gonna run you ragged. They know you're comin' before you get out of your chair." They laughed when they saw the twins throw their hands up in frustration as they listened to their father tell on them.  
  
Their laughter caught the attention of their girls. They turned to see the women's approach. Then the older raised an eyebrow at his wife and with an evil smile he turned to his younger self. "I know what I can tell you that will benefit me greatly. This is something I had wished I'd known much earlier in our relationship."  
  
Younger Logan turned and was suddenly very interested.  
  
Mrs. Logan saw the look in her husband's face and gasped, "Logan, don't you dare!"  
  
Without a second thought, the elder whispered to the younger his secret and then sat back proudly. "She loves it."  
  
Logan smiled at his girlfriend with the new knowledge locked away for safe keeping.  
  
"You brute." Mrs. Logan punched her husband's arm when she got closer.  
  
"Come on, Darlin'. You know you love it and I only wish I'd have known sooner. Think of all the fun we will have had in our history now."  
  
"You are incorrigible," she leaned into his arms.  
  
"I know, Darlin'. That's why you stay with me." He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
Both Scotts stood at the ready as they looked at all the destruction around them. "I can't understand how they were able to accomplish this." Young Scott gestured all around him. "They should never have been able to get close enough."  
  
"The last five years have been the worst---well---you'll ever have. The Brotherhood is more convinced than ever that they should rule the world now that they were able to convince a good deal of new mutants to join them. At one point it seemed as if they didn't even know who new mutants were. Then somehow they found out and suddenly they had 1000 possible new recruits."  
  
"Thomas told us the underground was compromised. I didn't realize that was the turning point."  
  
"Adam was crushed. He blamed himself for overlooking something and failing all of them. We still don't know how they did it. The only thing we know is that they were able to crack the system in one of the safehouses and set up a loop that pulled from Sanctuary the next time that it connected for a security sweep. Once they had the files they began poisoning their minds against Mutant X and against Adam. To prove their strength and intent they began causing trouble worldwide. We were stretched too thin to really deal with it properly."  
  
"What about the other teams? Weren't they helping?  
  
"Even with our allies on all the continents, they began to overwhelm us. Whenever something happened, each team sent a contingent to deal with it. We've all gotten to know each other pretty well. Most of the time we were successful but it only served to give the Brotherhood the information they needed."  
  
"Why isn't anyone here, helping?"  
  
"We're the last major base of operations hit. They were successful in scattering everyone else and destroying their homes. That's why Mutant X is here. They were one of the first. No one has had enough time to regroup."  
  
"We have to stop the Sanctuary breach."  
  
"Good luck. We don't even know when it happened."  
  
Shalimar and Shawna were sitting in the garden. From the time they left the war room Shawna was asking questions. "What was it like when you first found out you were a mutant? Daddy told me a lot about you as I got older but can you tell me?"  
  
Shalimar cried inside to know the girl in front of her was such a stranger. She tried to smile and began to speak. "It was very difficult for me. My parents weren't willing to accept a child with my abilities and put me into an institution. I grew stronger and eventually broke out. I survived by myself for a little while but when I was 15 Adam found me and took me in. I've lived in Sanctuary ever since." She watched as different emotions played on the young girls face as she listened.  
  
"Wow, I knew how Mutant X got started but I didn't realize why you were alone," she sadly stated.  
  
"I'm glad when your powers manifested you were in a much different environment." Shalimar reached out and took her hand.  
  
"I never felt rejected. I knew they were coming and was anxious at times for them to start. Aunt Evie tried to explain to me some of the more unpleasant changes I would go through but when they actually started---," Shawna put her head down. "I know she tried but she's not feral. Uncle Logan and Hannah came more often during that time. They helped. It seemed easier to talk to them. Hannah is a year older than me but her powers started when she was even younger. It helped a lot to talk to her while my body was going through all the changes."  
  
Shalimar gathered her into her arms in what seemed to be the most natural thing she had ever done. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I remember those changes and how I felt. I used to get so mad, sometimes."  
  
Shawna just rested in her mother's arms. She had dreamed so often of what it would have been like to have her mom to hold her through her tears. "At first I lashed out at everyone in Sanctuary. Daddy tried to explain and comfort me but there were times I couldn't sit still long enough for him to hold me." She pulled away gently and sat back up. "That's where Uncle Logan came in." She smiled at the expression that crossed her mother's face.  
  
"Logan? What could he do that your father couldn't?"  
  
"Fight with me." She stated simply. "He was my uncle. I loved him and was taught to respect him. I especially loved to play with him more than anyone else when I was real little.  
  
When he started visiting during that period though I shied away from him. I thought my problems were all female issues. I didn't understand how my feral nature involved my mind as much as my body. He understood completely. He began to provoke me to the point of fury. I never argued with him before and tried to run away. He chased me down and wouldn't stop until I gave in to the rage. By the time he went home I always felt a little better.  
  
The worst was a time when I was at the height of the changes. He knew it. Somehow he always knew how far to push me. This one time, though, I thought he was crazy. He provoked an argument then followed me when I ran to my room. The family all knew what would happen when he came over. Every visit they watched as our arguments became more heated. Everyone knew what he was doing but me. They all expected what happened next." She put her head down and tears began to fall.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Shalimar put her arm around her. "Tell me what he did."  
  
"When he got to my room the door was locked. I refused to let him in. He left. I decided I wasn't leaving my room until he went home. 5 minutes later he was phased through my door. He unlocked it and opened it and I saw Uncle Jesse on the other side. I screamed at him. I couldn't believe that he of all people would turn on me like that. Tension in Sanctuary was at an all time high. I didn't find out until later that everyone was watching. Uncle Logan just growled at me and began arguing again. I curled on my bed and tried to block him out. He looked around my room and saw all the pictures I had of you." She looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "He started talking about you. He told me that when you first met he tried to take you from daddy. He told me that he fought with you and that you were a weakling; that as a feral you were a runt and he expected something like a virus to kill you. You would never have been brave enough to die in battle."  
  
Shawna saw her mother pull back and display shock at his words. "He said what?"  
  
"I was already furious. I couldn't let him talk about you that way. I attacked him. He got away from me easily and said that I was as weak a fighter as you were. I lost sight of everything. All I knew was that I wanted to kill him for bad mouthing you. He ran and I chased him. We ended up outside. He led me all over the mountain. When he let me catch him I punched and kicked with everything I had. Finally, I collapsed in exhaustion and cried."  
  
Memories flooded Shalimar's mind as she thought back to almost the exact scenario in her life.  
  
"He sat and held me for an hour as I cried myself to sleep in his arms. He carried me home and put me to bed. When I woke up the next day he and daddy explained what happened. Now whenever I really get on Uncle Logan's nerves he threatens to take me out on the mountain and we laugh."  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Mother and daughter hugged again until they were rudely interrupted.  
  
Just then everyone received a blanket alert. The Brotherhood was making its comeback. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men  
  
Discoveries  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Within minutes Cyclops could see Mikey and Hannah defending their post as Jimmy and Bryan were trying to finish work on the defense system. All work stopped as 6 more mutants stepped up to take the place of the four who the twins easily put down.  
  
While the teens fought, others came in from all angles. Staying carefully hidden the X Men watched and waited for their trap to be sprung. "Jimmy, enough." He heard his leader's voice over the communicator on his suit. "Fall back. Run into the main entrance." Cyclops' orders were immediately carried out as everyone saw them pull back. Once they were past the doors, the trap was loaded. They watched as mutants came from every angle to question the lack of resistance. They saw mutants walking seemingly aimlessly over the grounds closest to the buildings. Thanks to the psionic suggestion, they all thought they were walking around different parts of the mansion, none the wiser of the trap. Cyclops gathered reports from all teams and Adam in the war room. When it was decided that the majority of their forces were in or close to the trap he sent word to Jesse and Gambit to sweep the area and take them all down.  
  
The power needed to generate and maintain the illusion was indeed immense. When word was given for them to stop, all passed out from the exertion.  
  
Small battles still raged all around the mansion. There were intruders engaged on all sides and even a few who managed to get into the real mansion and engage the guard set in the hall. Jimmy, Bryan and the twins were there ready to back up the youngest who were given that duty. Fighting was intense at times but all seemed to be able to work well together. In actual battle when everyone was running on adrenaline, it seemed that as one Bobby fought, the other was an extension of him. Logan delivered the 'one' punch as the other Logan finished with the 'two' punch. All seemed almost choreographed and rehearsed.  
  
After about an hour more of destruction to the property all teams reported in. All, except the telepaths. Everyone rushed to the Library and found the entire group unconscious. Both Hanks and Adam moved from person to person.  
  
As they were checked a guard was posted to keep the premise secure from any further intrusion.  
  
When the word was given the telepaths were moved to the med lab. Each Scott carried his wife. Both Logan's carried the professor. Adam carried his wife as the younger Brennan moved in and carried her younger version. Older Brennan carried Nadene as Shalimar stayed close by. Jesse and Remy each took one of the Summers kids. After everyone was back in the lab it was determined that the psionics were in a state of recovery from the overload of the mission. Both Hanks agreed that in time they would all awaken. Everyone else's minor injuries were tended to and clean up began. The younger X Men could not return without Jean and Evie so their visit to the future would have to be extended.  
  
As the well and recovered waited they wandered casually about the war level. Shalimar and Shawna spoke with both Brennans briefly until she saw both Logans walk in with their family. She excused herself and walked over to the men.  
  
They both smiled at her and turned as she approached. "It's almost over, Darlin'. I'd imaging you're feeling a bit trapped out of your own time. We'll be goin' home soon." The younger smiled as he put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm feeling it but I'll be ok." She turned and glared at her older friend. "I'm not a weak runt. I think I can handle a little discomfort." Logan looked on questioningly as he watched his older self and Shalimar do battle with their eyes. Feeling the tension build he slowly moved his arm from around her.  
  
Breaking eye contact with Shalimar he looked over her shoulder at a very nervous young girl staring back at him. He smiled at her. "She told you, did she?" Then he turned back to her mother. "Did it bring back memories of our first fight?"  
  
She turned to her Logan and smiled as he finally understood what they were talking about. "Yeah, plenty of memories." She watched as he smiled in agreement.  
  
"After it was all over, I told her the truth. I told her how much you loved your man and what an incredible woman you are." Shalimar reached and hugged him. It had been 17 years since he had held his friend. She felt the protectiveness in his arms. "Thank you for being there for her."  
  
"I would never let you down, darlin'. You know that."  
  
Charles was the first to wake and was informed of the success of the mission.  
  
Nadene awoke and when she saw Thomas in a bed next to her moved to his side. She was assured he would wake and be fine so she sat next to him and waited with his hand in hers.  
  
Adam sat between his wives. He repeatedly looked from one to the other and relived his memories of life with this extraordinary woman.  
  
When it was reported that everyone was beginning to wake, both teams and the teens all regrouped in the med lab.  
  
Scott hugged his daughter as she sat up and was joined by her friends.  
  
Both Jeans soon awoke to see a room full of double images looking back at them.  
  
"Dene," Thomas whispered as he began to wake.  
  
"I'm right here, sweetie." Nadene helped him to sit and smiled as he secured his arm around her.  
  
All eyes now moved to the Evies who had not yet stirred. Adam's face began to crease with concern when they still didn't wake. A sigh of relief was heard through out the room when the younger Evie began to turn her head. She woke up with a start as she called to her husband.  
  
Adam looked at the younger Brennan and Jesse and cautiously moved to her side. "Evie," he soothed her, "it's ok."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. Suddenly realizing that her Adam wasn't there she smiled apologetically she looked away from him as his attention was drawn to his wife who was beginning to wake. The younger Jean could feel the conflict in her friend and moved to her side. "Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll be home soon. Then he'll be yours again."  
  
"Now that everyone is back to a somewhat normal state, I believe it would be in the best interest of all if the younger X Men return to their own time." Charles looked around the room from face to face. He stopped when he saw Brennan staring with fear at Shalimar. "Brennan," he called to him softly. "She must go back. I'm truly sorry."  
  
Bren moved closer to him. "I'll take care of it," he stated. "Don't' worry."  
  
Brennan just turned and held his daughter as they tried to be strong for each other.  
  
All the groups gathered in the danger room and the teams began their goodbyes. As Mikey prepared the machine, Logan walked up to him. "So you're not all brawn like your old man. I'm glad to see that you got your mother's smarts."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Pop. Over the years you taught me some amazing things." Mikey smiled as his younger father pat his back.  
  
"Pop, huh? I think I like that. See you in about 20 years, kid."  
  
"Your attention, please," Charles called out. "Scott, I am grateful to your team for helping us. This is indeed a strange situation. You all have knowledge of the future now. It will be up to you what you do with that knowledge. I caution you to be prudent. Weigh carefully the results of your actions. This time will undoubtedly be different because of that foreknowledge. Be sure to use your knowledge to better yourselves and protect your families. Know that even in this time line I am very proud of all you've accomplished. Your children are fine, respectable people who have their parents to thank for the world they will inherit. I would only that my family live safely and happily doing the best they can at whatever they do."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Scott stepped forward for his group and shook the man's hand. "We will do all we can to prevent the danger to the mansion."  
  
The younger group exchanged a last look of farewell to their older selves as they heard the professor give the order to engage the machine. Shalimar locked eyes with a very weary Brennan. When she blinked he was gone.  
  
Suddenly they were alone in the danger room. "Jean?" Scott questioned her.  
  
"I think we're home," she said as she reached out to the professor.  
  
Evie reached out to her husband and turned to see him in the control booth. She called out to him. "Adam, how long have we been gone?"  
  
"You disappeared about 5 minutes ago. Is everyone alright?" He carefully surveyed the group.  
  
Everyone met the professor in the Library and spent the next hour relaying all that happened to them and all the things they saw. Charles was amazed at the events described and filed information he hoped would be helpful in his future. "Well, this certainly has been an enlightening experience. When the events begin to play out we will just have to endeavor to correct our actions in order that we do not relive the events you've witnessed."  
  
"And I know the first thing we're going to change." Brennan smiled as everyone turned to him. He pulled Shalimar into his arms and held her close. "We are definitely not going to Hawaii for our honeymoon."  
  
Amens and all other forms of agreement were strongly stated as everyone looked at their lovely blonde friend. Jean looked at Evie and both women stood up. "Well, here's hoping luck works in reverse for us. You four, have seen way too much of each other this day." She moved to gently pull Kitty from Jesse's arms as Evie did the same to Shalimar. Both men frowned and began to groan their disappointments until Jean held her hand up decisively. "Get your last look now, boys. You won't see them again until they walk down those steps." They were ushered out as all the girls fell in step behind them.  
  
Evie returned to her room and found Adam sitting by the cradle and gazing at his newborn daughter. "She will be a beautiful girl."  
  
Adam smiled and stood to embrace his wife. "I wouldn't expect anything else. Look at her mother."  
  
"As I began to wake up in the med lab, I called for you. Your older self answered me but was hesitant. Then his wife awoke and he rushed to her side and held her. I know it was right but I got a little jealous. I couldn't wait to get back to you. I love you so much. It's nice to know that it's the same in the future."  
  
"It's not the same." Adam saw her looked to him and frown. "I love you more and more with each passing day." He held her tightly against him and kissed her.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men

Well, this is it. This is the last chapter. I'm considering a rewrite of the season finale with Evie. I don't know though. It seems a little redundant. I would have to leave my universe and alter theirs. I'm sure I'll come up with something.Thanks to all for all the nice reviews. I'll see you all again. Redhead2

Discoveries  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hours later as the mansion was in full swing with wedding preparations the girls were excitedly talking as they prepared for the time when they would descend the stairs and come face to face with the beginning of the future they just witnessed.  
  
"Even 20 years from now the guys still looked as hot as they do now." Jubilee spoke as she was fixing Kitty's makeup.  
  
Jean stopped brushing her hair. "Scott's eyes are so beautiful. I can't wait to see them again. I have to wait 5 years."  
  
"I'll see what I can do to accelerate the process." Evie smiled at her.  
  
"Ah still can't believe Remy is actually goin' ta propose let alone us have those two beautiful kids." Marie turned in front of a mirror to check her dress. "Wait." Suddenly she froze in place. "We were married, weren't we?" Laughter rang around the room as everyone turned to see her horrified expression.  
  
"Don't worry, Marie. If you weren't then, we will make sure you will be this time." Ororo passed her and touched her shoulder.  
  
Evie turned to Kitty and smiled. "Thomas said that you enjoyed telling stories about your wedding. I hope we can make it even more memorable now and give you more stories to tell."  
  
"Absolutely not," Kitty said emphatically. The room fell silent. "From now on, when all of our kids hear about today it will not be from me alone." She turned and caught Shalimar's eyes reflected in her mirror. "We will always tell them about our weddings, together." Shalimar stood and moved toward Kitty. She stood and they embraced as the entire room reached for tissues.  
  
"Very well, that will be quite enough." Ororo took a deep breath. "We have much yet to do and it will not serve to have all our make up work ruined only to spend time on touch ups."  
  
"I guess we really should come up with a routine, since we know we have to do this at least 3 more times," Jubilee assessed. "And that's just for us. I don't know if any of you caught on but I saw how some of our children looked at each other, Nadene and Thomas, excluded."  
  
"Can we get through their births before you start planning their weddings, please," Marie puffed.  
  
Downstairs, amid the hustle of preparation, most of the men were dressed and in the Library, having a drink to calm the nerves they'd never let show. "De girls were beautiful, weren't de?" Remy sat with his drink and seemed to be staring into space.  
  
Suddenly his attention was captured as he heard the familiar snickt of Logan's claws. "Cajun, you had better be talkin' about our wives and not our teenage daughters?" Logan's growl was short lived as he saw Remy pull a charged card and glare back at him. Both men dropped their 'weapons' and chuckled.  
  
"Our wives---," Bobby repeated his words. "They are beautiful and their going to give us all those beautiful kids. Suddenly I feel really old."  
  
The men's jibes stopped abruptly when Jesse and Brennan came rushing into the room with their ties in their hands.  
  
"Can someone please tie this damn thing?" Brennan face was almost comical.  
  
"We both tried our own and each other's and we can't get them to look right," Jesse added.  
  
Scott and Adam looked at one another then shook their heads as they got up and moved to lend some aid. Adam took the material Jesse held out to him and began to put it in place. "You know there was a reason I taught you guys formal behaviors."  
  
Scott took Brennan's and smiled slyly as he first pretended to choke him with it.  
  
"Adam," Jesse whined, "I know how to do it. It's just that I think they gave us the wrong ones or something."  
  
Adam chuckled as he finished a perfect bowtie and turned Jesse to face the mirror over the fireplace mantle. "Nope, it's just the right size." He slapped Jesse's shoulder as they all watched both grooms turn a slight shade of pink.  
  
Bobby came up to them with a drink in each hand. "Here, I think you both need these." He watched as they took the drinks and downed them in one gulp.  
  
"Whoa, mon amis. If you do dat too often, we be propping you up at the altar."  
  
"I am so nervous," Jesse admitted.  
  
"What's to be nervous about? You know you'll survive the day. You'll even survive the next twenty years with Kitty. Stop sweatin' it."  
  
Bobby and Remy laughed, joining in Logan's reproof.  
  
Jesse turned to Brennan and raised an eyebrow. "How long before we do this for him?"  
  
"Not long enough. He's gonna be a caged tiger. We'll probably have to chain him down just so he doesn't give in to the urge to run." Brennan tried his best to glare at Logan through his amusement.  
  
Everyone just laughed all the more.  
  
Adam turned to Brennan as he saw him reach for another drink. "You haven't seen Shalimar yet to discuss alternate honeymoon plans. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well actually, I have it all figured out. Jesse and Kitty are flying commercial to Australia. Shal and I can do the same thing and just head north. I called around this morning and got us booked on a flight to Juno and then passage on a Northern Lights cruise."  
  
"Wait, Juno as in Alaska? And Shalimar doesn't have a clue about these plans?" Logan watched as Brennan just smiled. "You think you'll have a hard time dealing with me as a caged tiger? Bub, she's gonna tear you to pieces before you leave the mansion."  
  
"No, see, this will be just our first honeymoon. While we're on the cruise she can tell me where else she wants to go and I'll take her anywhere. Except Hawaii. It'll be cool." Brennan smiled confidently.  
  
"Cool? Man, it's gonna be down right cold. You're not me ya' know?" Bobby turned his hand as a very small snowball appeared and he through it at Brennan.  
  
Aptly dodging the throw, Brennan flexed his hand as electricity flew into the air over Bobby's head. "I don't have to be you. I just have to make sure its cold enough. If the virus can't thrive, it can't infect, right? But don't worry. It'll be hot enough in our stateroom." A smile of anticipation crossed Brennan's face as the men poked fun at his enthusiasm.  
  
Just then the pastor who married Adam and Evie in the garden, walked into the library. All the men abruptly stopped their laughter and cleared their throats. Standing they greeted the man and moved into their places for the ceremony.  
  
Since the stairs emptied almost directly across from the library doors the altar was set up at the far end of the library. Seats were staggered on both sides of the room to allow everyone a front row seat.  
  
When everyone was in place, Charles and Adam stepped in front of Brennan and Jesse. Adam spoke first. "You both know that I could not love any sons more than I do you. I'm proud of you. You have grown far beyond the expectations I had for the confused, scared boy," he looked at Jesse, "and the street punk," he looked at Brennan, "I took in, so long ago. I'm very happy to be able to share this joyous time in your lives and I wish you only the best of all blessings as you begin the next phase in your relationships." One at a time Adam grasped their hand and embraced them.  
  
He stepped aside as Charles began to speak. "I have come to think of you as my children as well. Kitty honors me like no daughter ever could and Shalimar easily clawed her way into my heart from the first time I met her. No father could be more pleased to know that his daughters have found men who will love them completely as I. My heart is contented to realize that my children are happy and my grandchildren will be loved and safe." Shaking each of their hands he moved back and surveyed the room making eye contact with each of his boys and Adam. Taking a deep satisfied breath he continued, "Well, if we are ready, I will call Jean and see how long we must wait." He closed his eyes and brushed her mind, Jean, my dear, everyone is in place here.  
  
Thank you, Charles. We will be down directly.  
  
Jean turned and looked at all the women before her. "They're ready. Are we?"  
  
Fear suddenly crossed Kitty's face as she gasped and nearly fell to the floor. Marie, standing by her, was quick to catch her and lower her gently to a chair. "Suga', what happened?"  
  
"This is it," she whispered. "He's really waiting for me?"  
  
Jubilee crossed the room and knelt in front of her taking her hands in her own. "Kitty," but she noticed that Kitty seemed to be miles away. "Chica, look at me," she commanded. She saw Kitty's eyes quickly snap to hers. "You are going to be fine. We're all going to be with you."  
  
"But, I've dreamed about this so many times. Jubes, am I going to wake up. Is this another dream?" Her whispers were heartbreaking. "I've had so many and each time I wake up---I wake up right before he kisses me. Please tell me it's not a dream." Her eyes pleaded with her friend.  
  
Jubilee pulled one hand away and reached up to Kitty's shoulder. Suddenly everyone jumped with a start as Kitty yelled, "Ow," and rubbed her now sore shoulder. "Jubes, what was that for?"  
  
"To prove to you that you aren't dreaming and after 7 years of progressively hotter dreams about Jesse," she smiled as Kitty blushed in front of the others, "he's really downstairs waiting for you to finally share that kiss. Now, enough with all this and let's go. After 7 years of hearing about it, I want to finally see it, too."  
  
Kitty smiled and threw her arms around her best friend. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"By now they may all think that we've changed our minds and decided to stay here so let's go before they come searching," Jean ordered. "Let's get into the hall and I'll call the professor to start the music."  
  
As the girls descended the stairs each looked like an angel from Heaven to their men.  
  
Marie walked in the lead. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Remy winked at her and extended his arm for her to take. He led her to their place in the Library.  
  
Jean descended like a bird and joined her husband and son as they walked to their places.  
  
Ororo was stunning as she gracefully lighted the stairs. Logan met her with a soft kiss as she turned to walk with him.  
  
Adam gasped as he watched his wife approach. Even carrying her infant daughter she looked as beautiful as she did the day of their wedding.  
  
Jubilee smiled as she watched Bobby's eyes; his love and appreciation written all over his face. He almost tripped on his own feet as he went to join her.  
  
The music changed and Adam stood proudly at the bottom of the stairs. Brennan shuffled his feet and adjusted his tux in nervousness.  
  
No one could take a breath as Shalimar graced the stairs. She joined Adam as he folded her arm in his. He turned and smiled at her when he felt her shaking.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Brennan shook Adam's hand and watched as Adam removed her veil, kissed her and stepped aside. Brennan, desperately willing his nerves to settle, reached out his hand to take hers as he brought her to his side.  
  
The music changed yet again and Jesse's knees nearly buckled as he saw Kitty come down. Charles was proudly waiting for her. She turned and leaned over to kiss him then laid her hand over his as he extended it to guide her.  
  
Bobby was standing at Jesse's side when he heard his short ragged breaths. He nudged him to get his attention and whispered. "Hey, breathe, man, before you ghost on us." Without responding Jesse slowly inhaled deeply then stepped up to shake the hand Charles had extended. He was almost too nervous to smile when Kitty stepped up beside him.  
  
As the bridal couples made their vows, each of the others renewed their love for each other in their own way; confident of a bright happy future for all of their families.  
  
Thomas, who was seated in his father's lap and looking very handsome in his little suit reached out to the baby in the cradle next to him. "Dene," he called to her for the first time. Everyone smiled as she giggled in response.  
  
Twenty years later a young girl fidgeted in her seat. "Hold still, Shawna, or your hair won't come out right."  
  
"I'm so nervous," she said for the hundredth time.  
  
"What do you have to be nervous about? It's Dene's wedding. You're only the maid of honor." her father teased as he looked over her shoulder at her in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, you just don't get it do you?" She turned desperate eyes to her mother. "Mom, do I really look alright?"  
  
Her mother smiled proudly at her. "Sweetie, you look beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, but will Mikey think so?"  
  
"Absolutely," she smiled and hugged her daughter, "You're going to drive him wild."  
  
"Hey, not too wild." Brennan moved in and hugged his wife and daughter, remembering a conversation from a long time ago that almost seemed like a dream. 'Ferals attract.'  
  
The End (for now)


End file.
